Unusual Subjects
by Sunflowerhippi
Summary: Bella leaves Forks after she loses her best friends. She goes up to Vancouver to attend college and runs into someone she didn't expect, let alone to find him going to school by himself. M for language, and eventually some other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**This is my first ever fan fiction. I am not an English major. I do not really do much if any writing at all. But one day after reading a few hundred stories on her I decided that I was going to try it. I figured why not, and I started to think of plots and places to go and ideas for situations. I am not team anyone, but I do find them all cute much to my husband's dismay. This is going to be a Bella & Emmett.**

**I am going to write this as M because most likely there will be language, and maybe a lemon eventually. It is not going to be a quick on I am in love with you story it is actually going to take a bit, or at least I hope, for it to get there. I have a nice long outline of ideas but feel free to comment or message me ideas.**

**For now there is no beta for this, I will do my best but like I said I am not an English major. I am a pre-school teacher. I am most likely going to switch what person I am writing in a bit as well, it has always been a quick of mine when writing. I am not sure on chapter lengths let me know what you like for this. Obviously longer chapters would mean longer between updates.**

**I also haven't read the books in over a year, so exact details might not match up perfect.**

**Last but not least- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I am just having fun.**

Bella POV

It has been 3 month since he left. I've spent my time sitting here in my room hardly ever leaving my bed. I feel bad though; Charlie is really upset and starting to worry about me. It's not even just Charlie, I hear everyone talking all around me. They think I can't hear them, but I hear how they all are saying how it was just puppy love, how we were only in high school and it couldn't have been that serious. They had no idea. I had planned to be changed; I had wanted to be changed, so that we could spend eternity together. It didn't matter that I would lose everyone around me, I loved him and wanted to be his forever. That is what I wanted, but obviously it wasn't what he wanted. I wish I could just forget about him, and forget about that whole family. I can't believe they walked out without even saying goodbye. I guess I know how much they really cared about me, it was all a bunch of lies. Silly human.

But for some strange reason I think am finally starting to feel a little bit better, I am moving forward in my life. Okay I lie, I know why. Jake. He has been the best friend that anyone could ever ask for. He hasn't pushed me to tell him everything that happened. He knows the basics and he knows what the Cullen's are, and even so he still treats me great. It is nice having someone around me who knows I am not crazy, and get what I can't tell everyone else. He is really my best friend. He has been a wonderfully willing accomplice for all of my crazy ideas. I am almost waiting for one day to hear him actually tell me no one of these days when I suggest something completely retarded. But I honestly hope that never happens. My latest idea of picking up those 2 motorcycles only ended up with me needing stitches. It was nothing major and not anything I hadn't been through before. God I love Jake, but I think he is starting to worry about my ideas and wondering what I will think of next. He thinks it is only to make myself not think about them, which it is. But I am actually starting to enjoy it. Who would have thought Bella Swan would be into extreme sports. I still do not like baseball though, Charlie has tried to get me to hang out so we can spend "quality time" together but it hasn't happened. Playing sports is so much more enjoyable then watching it. But, I am going to have to make sure to keep myself as safe as I can so that Jake doesn't' stop me from trying more stunts. I am going to ask him if we can go cliff diving next week. Every since I first saw Sam and Paul jumping I knew I just had to try it. Even though it is nothing like the Bella that "he" knew I am starting to like the new me.

I sat around thinking for a little bit. Maybe I should give Jake a call and see if he would want to go to the cliffs today. I quick turned on my cell phone. It was a silly, but after the missing hikers last year Charlie got it for me to make sure he could find me when he wanted to. I didn't bother to argue that I wouldn't be leaving the house and no longer needed it. For some reason he got me an Iphone, like I really need something with that many options and buttons, but so far though with as many times as I have tripped and fallen I have somehow managed not to break it, so I am trying to think positive. But I loaded up the app and looked at the forecast. It was a nice day for the end up August. High of 76 and sunny. Sounds like a great day to go swimming, but not yet. I had woken up early again from a nightmare and it was only 6:15 right now, and not even 50 degrees out. No way would I touch that ocean, unlike Jake and his wolfy friends I would end up at the hospital with hypothermia if I decided to go swimming. Lucky dogs, it made me frown a bit thinking of Emmett and the rest of the family. He used to always pick on the pack about how they were over grown dogs. I really had no idea what smelled so bad about the boys at the reservation but they all kept insisting that the vampires stank, and they said the same about the pack. They all smelled great to me. But then again I was just a human so what do I know. I frowned even more after this line of thought. Jake had been trying now for weeks since we started to hang out to convince me that I was great and that I wasn't as dense as I felt I was. I knew I should have known from the start that there was no honest future with him, and that I wasn't good enough. In the end that is what caused us to split, I just wasn't good enough for him. Geez how did my mind get so off topic all of the time. I wish I could keep it in check. But no here I am again with my mind wondering to them, wondering how they are and what they are doing. I quick pulled up an email and sent it to Alice. I know I would not hear back as why would she want to talk to me either if the rest of the family didn't. But for some reason I still sent her a message.

Alice,

I miss you all. I really wish you would talk to me. You can even use me as Bella Barbie if that is what you want to do. It is so lonely around here without all of you. Sometimes I even miss Rose. I know right I have lost it. Please call me. I know you got my other messages, but again if you need it my number is 360-574-1737.

Bella

I hit send. I knew that nothing would come of it. She had never called me before when I had emailed her. Looking through my send box I had sent a message almost once a week at first if not 2-3 a week. Now it was maybe one every other week. I was getting better, I was starting to move on. But every once and a while I couldn't keep my mind from drifting off and those days I wondered maybe just maybe she would see it in the future and decide to send me a message. What the hell, she owed me an explanation. She told me she saw me as one of them. How is that supposed to happen now that they are gone. That make no fricken sense, she said, she said. Well why am I dwelling on what she said. It doesn't matter anymore since they are gone. What will happen when the Volturi come for me. Who is going to keep me alive then? I guess I just have to know that I am not going to have a normal life. I know I am going to die. I am a human who knows that Vampires exist. I might as well enjoy every day I can now and make the most of it.

I got myself and my mind back on topic and looked over and realized I had been sitting here deep in thought for over an hour. It was now 7:28 and I was crossing my fingers that Jake was awake. I reached over to my desk and grabbed a cherry tootsie pop and my phone. I had to pick up some bad habit since they left and after I kept biting my nails until they bleed I figured candy was a much safer and healthy habit. Just in case I ever somehow ended up around a vampire again out of the blue, especially any human drinking ones, bleeding fingers are not the best way to introduce yourself.

I grabbed my phone and called Jake. "Hey Jake, you awake?" I asked. I heard a groan and then a mumble of "I am now". "I am sorry Jake, I was wondering if you wanted to head on over to the cliffs today?" I asked, almost begging. I really wanted to go and try it out. I hadn't told Jake yet but I had been saving money from working at Newtons to maybe go try sky diving if I liked the cliffs. Then I heard Jake again, it seemed I had spaced out. "Bella- Isn't it a bit cold out?" he asked. I laughed a little bit "You know you run nice and toasty Jake so why are you complaining?" I wondered. "I wasn't worried about me Bella, I was worried about you. But I guess I can always find a way to keep you nice and warm." He laughed. Jake, he had such a great sense of humor but some days I worried about how he really felt about me. I knew, or at least I thought I knew that he liked me as more than a friend or a sister, but that is how I thought of him and I didn't see it changing in the future. "Bella…" I heard him repeat to me. "Yes Jake" I asked knowing I had missed something again. "I was just wondering when you wanted to come down, of course we can go to the cliffs, but it might be better it we waited till after lunch when it was warmer" he suggested. I agreed and we decided that I would come down before lunch and we would make lunch, and then head on over. We were really never believers of the no eating before swimming.

I got up off of bed and walked downstairs. Charlie was already up for the day and off to work. I think he has been working more since I have been in my funk. At first he was home all the time then once he realized that he wouldn't be able to help me he just seemed to stop trying as much. It was actually better then him being on my case all of the time. I was happy about it. He actually drug me the first time to go see Billy and Jake. But I can't be mad at him about it. Charlie was just trying to be a good father and help me out. I grabbed some pancake mix, some days I was just too lazy to make it from scratch and I kept a box of mix for just those days. They were still food, and still filling. So I quick ate and then washed up.

I knew there was no real reason to get a shower and do my hair before I went and jump into the ocean. What point would there be in that. So I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I quick sat down at the computer. I was still trying to figure out what to do with myself for my future however long it was. Charlie was really pushing me to go to college and to explore the world. I knew I didn't have that much time left for it so I had no motivation. Or at least I had an unknown amount and would rather spend it having fun over going to college and having "normal human experiences" Oh how I hated that saying. Geez. No Charlie never said it like that but he would say how I should act more like a normal teenager. I had never had much time for that between living with Renee and now with him here. I had to grow up much faster then what would be considered normal.

I decided to make him happy I would apply to The Art Institute up in Vancouver. They had a pretty good Culinary Arts program. I thought maybe spend 18 months there, it was not to too long. It would make my parents happy, and it was something I could live with. I hadn't told Jake yet that I had been accepted. I knew he wouldn't be happy that I was planning on eventually leaving. I really had no set date for when I was going to go. I hadn't selected what session yet that I was going to attend and I kept it that way. I wanted to make sure that everyone here was okay and that everything was settled in first and would be okay. I hated how much I worried about Jake and Charlie but I knew that if I just up and left I would feel even worse not knowing how they were really doing. I looked at my welcome packet from the school and it made me smile. It was a new life, away from Forks. Now don't get me wrong I don't hate all of it around here, I actually love my friends and family but I just knew that I needed to get away. Even if it was only just a few hours drive. I knew that the wolfs could run up to school fast if they needed to but for a human it was a 5 hour drive and that was hoping that I-5 traffic wasn't to bad.

I looked over at the clock. It was 10:30. Not to early for lunch. I got up and grabbed a swimsuit and change of clothes and went and hoped in my truck. I knew I would need dry clothes to put on later. The water was not that warm, summer had been nice 70's-80's but that means that the hottest the ocean got was in the 70's. That was far from nice and warm. I pulled into Jakes driveway and knew he had heard the truck. He was already outside on the porch waiting for me. I ran and gave him as big of a hug as I could. I loved hanging out with Jake, he was really my best friend.

We walked into the house and I waved hi to Billy. Ever since the Cullens left he has been nice to me but distant. It was like he knew that I wanted them to come back, and knew that I would be gone if they did. Jake told me they all worried about what would happen if the Cullens came back. He insisted that he only ment it from the point of the pack and that he trusted me that I would do the right thing if they came back, but I worried. I knew he did to. I honestly couldn't give him the answer he wanted when he asked me what would happen if they came back to Forks. I just kept telling him that they wouldn't. I knew they wouldn't. I had to believe that they wouldn't, my mind and heart needed that. To move on I needed to trust myself that they wouldn't come back because I couldn't trust myself if they did.

I walked into the Blacks kitchen and sat down. Jake had already made lunch. I smiled up at him "thank you". I knew he liked to cook when I gave him a chance. His mother had taught his sisters how to cook before she passed away and they had passed on what they knew to him. He knew how much I loved to cook though and normally let me. "Jake why did you cook, are we on a time limit today" I asked. "Sorry Bells, Sam called and I have to go and run patrols this afternoon. We are going to have to cut it a little bit sort" he said. "Oh, that is okay Jake." I said but I was actually a bit upset. Why had Sam decided to change the schedule. Obviously Jake didn't have to run this morning when we had made the plans I whined to myself. Jake turned his head and looked at me with his smile. I knew I couldn't be mad, at least I still got the morning to hang out with him. Oh well, and I let out a long breath. We quickly ate the grilled cheese and tomatoes soup that Jake made. It was good, he never burnt the bread. I bit my bottom lip and little bit and smirked. I was such a sucker for a man who could cook. I let that thought leave my head. "Jake I am going to go run and get changed quick then since we have a time limit today" I said as I went and grabbed my bag. I walked into Jakes room and closed the door. It was just easier and had more space to change. I quick stripped down and grabbed my swimsuit from my bag. I stood there for a little bit looking at myself. I wish I could tan. I was too white. Jake always looked tan. I wonder what our kids would look like. I shut down that thought process when I heard Jake walking towards his room and quick threw on my swimsuit. What was I thinking. Well I was told to go on and live a normal life. Then again I do not think with a life with a werewolf was what he had in mind when he told me that.

Jake knocked on the door and I told him to come in. He looked me up and down, and then started to laugh. "What is so funny?" I asked. "Look down" he laughed at me. I looked down and right away saw the problem. While trying to tie the top of my suit it had twisted. I was flashing Jake. "Oh My God!" I screamed as I turned around and blushed a neon shade of red. "Hey thanks for the show" he chuckled. Geez could I feel any more like an idiot. Well change that I could. It could have been Billy, or one of the other members of the pack. So I counted my blessings and walked out of the room. A few minutes later Jake came out wearing his suit.

We walked out of the house and down to the beach. It was a bit of a walk or a short drive to the cliffs and we had decided at the house to walk. I thought on the way home maybe I could bring up college to Jake. I really wanted to know what he thought about it. I don't know why but I wanted his acceptance of it. I know that since they left he has been watching over me more and more to make sure nothing was watching me. Sometimes I wish I had told him the whole story about Victoria and James but at the time they were still here and he didn't need to know. He was only a human then too at the time so I couldn't really tell him anything. Now I felt bad that I had lied to him. Jake of all people, the only person who had stayed behind me and supported me the whole time. He was there for me when his dad sent him with messages to tell me to stay away from the Cullen, evne though at the time he had no idea why. He was just always there. Now I knew I had lied to him and it was about something major. I wondered how he hadn't seen the bite mark but he never brought it up. It shocked me too since if it had been done by any of the Cullens it would mean they had broken the treaty and the wolfs would kill them. But somehow it wasn't brought up. I had to wonder if Carlisle hadn't told them about it in advance.

We got up to the cliffs and it was a wonderfully sunny day. The view was just spectacular and I could stop myself from smiling. Jake and I had came here before and just sat and talked, at first we just sat together in total scilence but I slowly opened up to him about how I felt. "Do you want to go by yourself Bells?" Jake asked as he saw me peeping over the edge from the lower cliff. "Um…" I stuttered. I knew I wanted to jump but was not sure how. "Well either I can jump first and wait for you in the water" he said "or we can just hold hands run and jump" he laughed. I felt like such a child. "Can we do option number 2 please" I almost begged. "Sure Sure" he chuckled. I was just an ongoing amount of ammusement for him to see today it seemed. First he sees my boobs and now me being a baby. I had been the one to suggest that we do this and now I was chickening out of it. Jake grabbed my hand. "On 3 Bells we run and jump… 1…2….3" we both took off running and jumped.

The fall felt like it took forever but I knew it was only seconds. "Shit… Ouch…" I screamed as we hit the water. Silly me hadn't kept my legs straight and it was the sting that came from a belly splash into a pool. I am sure my skin was bright red.. Again I look over at Jake and he is laughing at me. "So glad to ammuse you" I smirked at him. We both swim over to the edge of the water and sit in the breaking waves. I look at my foot and it is bright red and start to laugh at myself. "Are you okay though Bella?" Jake asks concerned. "Oh I am fine it just stings a little bit" . Jake looks up and me and then I notice he is not actually look at me. I turn around and see a really sweet looking girl and a couple of the guys from the pack. "Hey" I yell over at them. Quill turns around and they all walk over. I notice that Jake still has not said a word. All of a sudden he just gets up and starts to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Again I own nothing. SM owns all of it.**

**Warning again: Rated M right now for Language only but who knows what the future will hold. **

_**Update 9/6/2011**_

_**I am in the process of going through and updating / trying to fix up grammer some more from when I first wrote this. I still am not an english major, and it still is not my strong suit, but I'm trying.**_

**Bellas POV**

"Jake" I yell. "Where are you going". He didn't respond, and just keeps walking away from me. I see Jake walking over to the new girl and he just start talking to her. What the hell is going on I wonder to myself. Yeah she is pretty but Jake has never just left me without saying anything to me before. I didn't even get an I'll be right back. What is he just going to leave me now too. I feel it in my eyes as they start to tear up. I quickly try to get myself back under control but notice that Quil has seen the look on my face and then turns to Jake. All of a sudden I see a look of recognition, and then sadness on his face. "Quil who is that, does Jake know her?" I ask. Quil turns to look at me, "That is my friend Seth's sister Leah, they are Sue and Harry Clearwater's kids". Oh I thought. Well then he does know her. I look over at Quil and he is still looking at me with concern. "Quil stop looking at me like that, it is freaking me out" I whine. He just turns away and looks over at Sam. Okay I know I am missing something now. What the fuck is going on. I am starting to get a bit annoyed over here. Obviously they know something I do not. What is Jake secretly in love with this girl or something.

I get up and start to walk over to Jake and am stopped by Embry. "What? Why can't I go back to Jake we have plans for the day" I ask starting to get really annoyed with these boys. "Quil take her back to Emily's please" I hear Sam order over. "Okay" Quil says looking even worse then before. "Can you all just tell me what I am missing" I plead. "I do actual have things I need to talk to Jake about!" I yell. Okay they are really annoying me now. "Bella please, just come with us, we can explain what is going on" Embry tell me softly. I let out my unknowingly held breath and follow him to Emily's.

We walk in and I see her sitting in the kitchen, she was setting down her phone. "That was Sam on the phone, Bella come on over. Boys you can leave. I will talk to her." Emily says sweetly to the boys. I see them both walk back out of the house and I just have a feeling this is going to be really bad. "Okay Bella has Jake ever told you about imprinting and what it means to a wolf?" She asks almost as if this conversation is something I should already know. "No, what is it?" I'm starting to get really really worried now. What happened to my Jake. "Okay Bella," she sighed " now this might be a bit hard to explain… but the moment the shapeshifter sees the one they are bound to, he imprints. It is described as if he is being pulled toward that person, while a glowing heat fills him; the connection with everything else is severed, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shapeshifter with a deep instinct to provide the imprintee anything she needs or wants."* Emily tells me. "But what does this have to do with Jake" I ask. "Bella Jake imprinted…. on Leah Clearwater" … "That is why he spaced and walked up to her, that is why he ignored your calls for him, he only saw her, he only wanted to go to her, to meet her, to be with her. I am sorry Bella but Jakes mind is now Leah's" she said. I felt my eyes start to tear up. Jake is no longer my best friend. He is hers. I have lost my Jake. I try my best to hold it together. I know that there is nothing I can do and crying is not going to help. I have learned from the situation with him, I will not curl up and die and I do not need to cry. As much as it is exactly what I want to do. "Bella do you need a ride to Jakes, do you want to go anywhere?" Emily asks looking at me worried. "No I am fine, I am going to go for a walk" I tell her looking at the ground.

I walk out of Emily's not sure what is going on now. I have lost the only guy in my life besides my father who I love. Yes it might be brotherly but I still loved him. I know it will not be the same. Yes I am guessing we could still be friends, well maybe, but what imprint would want to share her guy with a needy clingy friend like me.

I slowly start to walk back to where I had left my truck at Jakes. I really wish we had driven up to the cliffs today. I would have a much shorter walk back to where I had parked. But at least this gave me time to think about what I would say if I talked to Jake at all. I walked and I walked and eventually I found myself back at the Blacks house. I saw Billy looking at me out the window. Geez this whole place couldn't keep their mouths shut. I knew that he knew about Jake and Leah. He looked at me as though I was dying. I guess in his mind I might have been. He probably thought I was just going to go and call the Cullen's and that I would magically end up back with them. If he only knew that I couldn't talk to them if I wanted to. He probably thought I would end up a vampire and would bite and kill everyone around me. Thanks for trusting me, not. I knew I would prove them wrong. I know I can. I did not need Edward – wow thinking that actually didn't hurt that much – I didn't need him to make me me. I could be myself and I would be okay.

I got into my truck and drove back to fork. Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him. I needed to get out of here, sooner rather then later. Then it clicked- College.

I walked in and saw Charlie sitting on the couch. I knew I could do this. "Charlie, I wanted to talk to you" I said. "What is it Bella" he asked giving me the same look I was probably giving Emily earlier. He looked worried. "Well dad, I had applied to colleges in the spring and I got accepted and I decided that I want to go. I am leaving dad, I am going to go up to The Art Institute up in Vancouver for cooking. I know it is not your typical school but it is something I love and enjoy doing, I hope you are not mad. I just hadn't made up my mind yet when to go and then decided I wanted to start soon" I stumbled on my own words trying to get it all out before he started asking me questions. I didn't want him to know it was me making a rash choice because Jake hurt me. "Bella you know I will support you, and if you want to go to school for cooking that is fine" he said with a small smile on his face. He actually looked happy that I was going. Maybe it was because months ago he would have been happy to have me talking let alone going off to school. "Thanks Charlie" I said as I walk up the stairs to my room.

I sat down at my desk. I see the college papers sitting there in front of me. The next sessions started in 1 week. I picked up my phone and called the administrative office. I was in luck, they could fit me into this class cycle. I hung up and turned around and looked around my room. I went downstairs and got in the car and went to the store. I needed some boxes, it was time for this new Bella to pack up and leave. The old Bella was gone. I was not going to be weak and rely on others anymore. I could do this, I could do this by myself and I would succeed. I know I can.

**Emmett's POV**

I hate Alaska!

Why did we have to leave here. Oh yeah Edward is a stupid fucken idiot that is why. It is just retarded how he screws up and then decided oh no, I do not want to change her I do not love her… So now we all had to leave Forks and leave Bella. Because that is the only logical choice. He couldn't just break up with her like a normal guy and let us finish out the school year. She already knew about us, he is risking all of our lives because he realized that he didn't love her that it was only her blood. I am sure the Volturi are not going to be happy in any way when they find out we left a human. We all will have to deal with that not just him. At first we all thought he was kidding when he told us he had left her. Then after he told us how he honestly felt about her I felt so bad. I loved Bella, she was my favorite sister. Well then again the only other one I had was Alice and she was such a hyper pixi that I wanted to tie her down and give her wings some days.

The only positive thing about this place was all the snow. Carlisle finally after months of begging and crying, well as much as I could cry, let me go and buy the best snowmobile that the store had. I think he worried about me crashing into a tree branch going 150 mph and cutting my head off. I had gotten an Arctic Cat Z1 Turbo. The fastest a human got one was 142mph and got it to go a ¼ mile is 9 seconds flat. It was great, even the cars we had couldn't go this fast. I think that is what Carlisle was most worried about. It was as if I wasn't an indestructible vampire.

Rose was starting to get on my nerves too up here. Between her and Alice there was not enough shopping and enough for them to do so they had gotten cabin fever about a month after we got here. This house was never really planned to be a real long term location for all of us. It was always just a place to go until we figured out where we wanted to go next. I knew I had to talk to her soon about what we were going to do next. I know she wanted to go to Dartmouth again. I swear we were there every 20 years. It was starting to get annoying to have to change your class schedule because somehow there was a teacher still there who you had taken a class with before. We were not exactly the type to blend in.

I heard her coming up the steps after a hunt and knew this would be the perfect time for me to talk to her. "Rose, can you come over here" I asked her as she came in the room. She walked over and gave me a sly smirk, she thought I wanted sex. Crap. It was defiantly the last thing on my mind right now. "Rose I wanted to talk to you about where we are going next, I was hoping to do something different this time" I saw her face drop, she did not look happy. "I really do not want to go to Dartmouth again. We have been there so many times. I was looking around" She cut me off "What do you want to do, we had to leave because of that stupid human. Now I am stuck here, in this horrible place, and you are telling me that we cannot go to a school where I want to go. Is it not bad enough I have had to deal with you missing here since we left" She ranted at me. Wow that was not what I had expected at all. "Rose it is not that, I was really hoping I could go to school for a degree I would actually enjoy, not one that was functional really as much as just would make me happy." I said, almost asking her, hoping she would understand what I was asking of her. I just wanted to be happy where we were for a bit. Yes I was always the happy one but I never got taken seriously when I asked about going somewhere, moving there, or basically anything. I was the family clown not anyone to be taken serious. They never really knew I wasn't happy, I kept it in check. Every once and a while Jasper would look at me knowing I was not being honest as I sat there laughing and making a joke to the family, but he never brought it up. He knew I was close to Bella so I am guessing he thought it only had to do with her. "Emmett! Emmett!" I heard Rose screaming at me. "What is so important that you are ignoring my questions? Where you want to go? What am I going to do there, what can I major in?" Crap she was driving me nuts too. Couldn't I just get some peace and quiet. "Rose I want to go to school for Game Programming. I want to learn how to make and design the video games that I play all the time". She just stared at me. Wow no pretend blinks, no sure Emmett that sounds fun, just blank stare. Oh this is not going to be good. "Why the hell would you want to do that? What would that accomplish for you in any way of life. We need business degrees, we need to be able to keep ourselves off the radar of the IRS and still have money for things. What is wrong with you! If you want to go and do something as stupid as video games you are going to be doing it by yourself. I am not watching you waste our money and time" I had never heard her raise her voice at me like this. She wasn't even making any sense. It was shocking. I had no idea what to even say back to her. "I am sorry Rose but I start next week. I am leaving in a few days to go and pick out a house. I would love for you to come with me, but I understand if you do not want to." I said as I walked out of the room.

I walked downstairs and saw Esme with tears in her eyes. She walked over and gave me a huge hug "she will relax soon enough son and she will come with you, she loves you" she said. "I hope so mom, but I need to start to pack. Well not really I do not need to so I guess I will say my goodbyes. I have to head on out". "Okay son well you know to just call us if you need anything" Esme said to me.

I walked outside and saw that Jasper was there with Alice. Carlisle was outside as well but sitting down on the porch. I know they all heard it. I could see it in their faces. I didn't want to talk about it. I told them all goodbye and walked over to the garage. I hoped up in the jeep and left to start the drive down to school. All I heard as I pulled away was Rose screaming at me that I was even a bigger idiot then Edward. Wow thanks wifey. It was going to be a long drive, 44 hours at the speed limit. So I am guessing it will take me about 30. Unlike the cars that the other own my jeep might be awesome but not because it goes fast. It can get up and over any rock of hill around. Oh how I love my jeep.

I was right. It took me 29 1/2 hours to get there. Not too bad. I knew it was far enough away that I could get some time to myself, but if something major happened I knew they could help me out as well. I had a slip up before. The family knew it. The last time though it was because I had found my singer. I felt like crap for months after that. I know it was an accident but still I wish I had been able to stop and not to hurt her like that. I made me feel so week.

Rose didn't know it but I had been searching for houses for the past few weeks. I had a few I wanted to go and look at. It was harder then I thought. I wanted to find something close to school but still with some land around it. I knew I was loud and knew that there was a chance of humans bleeding or something else stupid next door if I stayed in a highly populated area. Oh well what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I had found the perfect house. It was completely the opposite of what Rose would want and that made it even better. I was going to go and take a look at it later today. I was a little upset in that there were no houses in the area that had over 10 acres of land. So I had to keep looking for something that would still be safe.

I gave Brock the realtor for the house a call and started the drive over to 915 Groveland Road. From the pictures and information online I was 99% sure I would be buying this house. I was not a fan of the homey county looks that the others tended to go for. Rose had always liked the older Victorian style houses. Some days I wondered why she didn't like Edward. They had enough in common at times that it was sickening.

I pulled my jeep into the drive way. Brock looked at bit confused as he got out of the car and saw me in my jeep. He had pulled up in her Lexus. I knew I did not look the part of someone buying a $5.9 million dollar house and he was sizing me up trying to figure things out. God damn it I wished I didn't look 20, and on a good day maybe 23. Stupid bear. Why did it have to kill me when I was so young. I walked over to him and we walked up to the house. "So are you here to look at this for your parents?" he asked. Wow he cut straight to the point. "No" I said, I was normally fun and talkative but not if he was going to start of being rude. "Oh, well you do know that this house is over 5 million right?" He asked me again. "No I didn't I just called you saying I wanted to buy it for no reason" I said back full of sarcasim. Stupid, really stupid. 2 days without feeding did not make me happy. He did not comment back and opened up the door.

It was a 5,945 sq. ft. house with 5 bedrooms and 7 baths. It made the one in Forks look small. It had a wonderful covered patio area with an outdoor fireplace & barbecue center. To a human that would be nice but since I didn't eat I really didn't care much about it. But there was an infinity edge pool & spa overlooking the fish stocked lake that really caught my eye. It was just an all around great house. The downstairs had a huge gorgeous bar & media room which would come in hand. I would still have a few things to change but not too much. It also was a gated lot which would keep people out of my back yard, but it also kept my food out as well. I knew this would work for me. I could easily turn one of the bedrooms into my master game room and the off suite bathroom into my DVD and game closet. The media room the previous owner had was nice and all but a 60 inch is just not big enough. My plan was a full wall pull down projector screen set up. Then I would turn another one into my gym. No there was no real reason behind it besides I liked to run, and as much as I would want to there was no way to go out for a real run in this area without attracting way to much attention to myself. I knew I would have to call Esme and see if any of them knew a treadmill company that made one that would at least ½ work for me.

We finished walking around and I asked him if she knew of any good contractors in the area who would be able to do the work needed for the electrical and remove the plumbing of the one bathroom. He again looked at me with a confused eye but recommended a local guy and gave me his number. I told him I would have cash for the place later in the day and told him to draw up the contracts. I left after that. I knew I needed to feed and my temper was getting short. It was one thing I wasn't known for but I did have one. I loved to joke but I could only deal with rude people for so long.

I drove the jeep around and realized that this was actually really close to school. Only a bit over 6 miles which if it was wooded I would be able to run. Well wooded and not through an Indian reservation. After finding out about the pack in Forks I was not thrilled about going through there not knowing if they also had tales similar to the local pack. The only other way was 15 miles and went through another reservation. Sitting around thinking to myself I realized that maybe I should move north of the city.

I took a drive up to Lynn Headwaters Regional Park. I was happy when I had found this was so close to campus. Up until the 80s this land was inaccessible wilderness and bear habitat but now it is open to the public. It would make hunting a little harder but not too bad. The park and the bears are now managed by the Greater Vancouver Regional Parks Department. It was nice though because some of the 12 marked trails of various levels of difficulty meander by the riverbank, while others climb steeply up to various North Shore peaks, and one trail leads to a series of cascading waterfalls. This should mean that if I go off of trail on the harder trails I should not have much trouble staying away from humans while feeding.

I parked and started off for a nice walk. I found one of the trails to the waterfalls hoping to find some food on the way. It was nice to get outside and go for a run. It was a weekday so the park was basically empty. As I was getting to the falls I smelled them. 2 bears, a mother and a cub. I was starving so it was nice. The cub was probably a few months old now so it was not too small. I attacked the mother first knowing if I had attacked the cub she would have tried to maul me in the process. I made quick work of the cub and somehow managed to not make too much of a mess. Edward had always said I was too messy of an eater and needed to not play with my food. As I thought of him I realized that it had been about 2 days and I had not heard anything from Rose. I was then bitch slapped across the face by the momma bear. "Damn it!" I screamed. She thought she had hurt me but I was more pissed at my wife. What was her problem. For once it wasn't all about her. I got myself back in check and then quickly drained the mother bear. I buried the bodies and took off my top layer. I love to wear layers it was easiest way to clean up quick after a meal when you don't have a house to go to.

I left the forest still mad at Rose. I gave Esme a call and asked her about the gym. She gave me a few suggestions that Alice had told her to tell me I would not break daily. Silly pixy was useful at times. I hoped into the jeep and went to the bank. I knew I needed to take out a nice amount of money from my account. I walked into the bank and asked for the money for the house. I had forgotten the exchange rate. Rose was going to be pissed when $6,249,280 was gone from the account, but oh well. Thankfully it only added around $300,000 to the price of the house. Well not counting closing costs and everything else. I went to the realtor's office and that was the quickest I have ever spent that much money but I, Emmett McCarty was now the proud owner of my first house . Well my first house that was mine and only mine. When I bought it I had arranged for it to be left furnished, thank god. I did not have Esme's talent at decorating and did not feel the need to hire someone. If it hadn't been I would have just left it empty. That might have looked a bit strange to an outsider.

That night was the first night I spent in my new house. It was also the first night since I had been changed that I spent alone. It was different it was a change. It was strange. I had no real idea what to do with my time. I went online and shopped around. I knew I didn't want to wait for shipping so I just picked out everything I wanted and made a nice list for the store. I figured first thing in the morning I was going to the local TV entertainment store and would go on a shopping trip that even Alice would envy.

***Definition of Imprint: .com/wiki/Imprint**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Again I own Nothing.**

**Also thanks for all the subscriptions.**

**On to the story.**

**Emmett's POV**

I was getting annoyed. The stores were not open yet and I had been waiting all night with no games to play and the cable company refused to come out in the middle of the night to set up the cable no matter what I offered to pay. I do not know how the family had managed to set up houses so fast. I just did not have the talents to get it all done. So here I was sitting in the parking lot pretending to sleep because I had come over at 7am and the store does not open until 10. I heard someone knock on the door of the car.

"Hello" I asked as I saw someone in a shirt and tie. "Hello sir may I ask why you are sleeping in our parking lot?" He asked. I was guessing he was the owner of the store. "I had called you last night about getting a full set up at my house done last night, but I was told to come in today. I forgot to ask what time you opened when I called and I came out here obviously too early" I told him. He looked at me a bit shocked. "You were the one who sent over basically a shopping list of items you wanted?" He looked a bit confused. "Yes that would have been me" I told him in my best big boy voice. I couldn't help but be frustrated with people because of my age but I knew how they saw it. "Okay sir we do not open for a while but I will make an exception for you. If you want to come in we can pick out exactly what you want and design the room layout of the items. It should give us hopefully enough time to start the instail today and have it done for tomorrow for you if that is okay" he told me. "I would prefer if there was anyway, extra men, I do not care the price that it could be done today. I actually start school Monday and would like to have it all done so I can relax tomorrow before I have to start" I told him. I knew it would confirm my age as a college student but it was an easy excuse. "Sure I think that can be done"  
he said as I followed him inside.

I was in heaven. I had called about my list but now gave it to him. I got the $18,000 package with projector and screen. I also asked for extra bulbs as I knew with my tv time and not sleeping I would go through them quicker them a human would. It was a nice black diamond screen and LG series projector. I also managed to convince him to pay one of his employees to go shopping for my new DVD and Video game collection. Well basically I paid him the guys salary x5 for the day and gave the guy an excel document with hundreds of movies. I was hoping he would be able to find 75% of them. I knew some where harder to find and older movies but I could hope couldn't I.

Today was 3 days. I still didn't know what to think or feel when it came to Rose. I missed my mate. I wouldn't let people know how much I missed her but I love her. She is my everything. I wish she was here with me, sharing in my joy and fun that I was having. Suddenly my phone beeps. I flipped it open hoping to see a message from Rose saying she was coming asking where I was living at.

Em-

Don't get to upset. You will be happily surprised with a present you find at school.

-Alice

Alice-

I have no idea what you are talking about. What color will the bow be?

-Em

Damn that pixy. What did she mean a present at school? Should I be looking for giant box with a damn bow? I am not a mind reader I have no idea what her visions mean and how to take them. Well here was to a nice relaxing weekend. Maybe she actually means something or someone will have one a bow. How cool would that be. I would love a nice stripper with a bow on her head. But I am pretty sure that is so not what Alice ment. Oh well I will live.

**Bella's POV:**

School starts Monday. Wow was I nervous. I had no idea what to expect. I was leaving today to start the drive up to school. It was about a 5 hour drive, in my truck more like 10. I hated that I could hardly got 55 but unless I somehow got rich I was going to have this truck for a little while still, okay a long while.

Charlie helped me pack up the rest of my boxes into the truck. I had found out Thursday afternoon that there was an open dorm room, and it was a single at that. Yes it costs a bit more but it saved me the problem of having to explain myself and my insanity to a roommate. I wouldn't know what to say and how to act around someone else. I got to the school and it was surprisingly not to hard to find a place to park. I hated moving by myself but from what I could find everyone else was already settled in and unpacked. I didn't even see other families on campus. I walked around before I unpacked my truck to get a feel for the area. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Bella-

Enjoy your time at school. Please be nice. It was not his fault.

-Alice

What the hell. First message in months and it is telling me to not be mad at Edward. It was all his damn fault. I do not know why they all left but I am guessing it was because of him. And why would I forgive him for leaving me in the woods to die alone. Is she crazy.

Alice-

This was all Edwards fault. I will never forgive him! And thanks, the first time you talk to me is to defend you dick head brother. I see how much you really were my friend.

-Bella

I knew the exclamation point was not needed but I also knew I had to get my point across that I was not just going to up and forgive him abandoning me, and the whole family leaving me.

Bella-

I didn't mean Edward.

-Alice

WHAT? Who was she talking about now. I do not understand her at all. I was beyond frustrated with her and what she was tell me. I didn't even know what to write back and just left it at that. I walked back to my truck much slower then my walk earlier. I got a few of my boxes and started back to the building that would be my home for the next 18 months. It was not to bad once I got inside. It was a simple room, but bigger then my room at home and had a very small bathroom attached. But at least I got a shower to myself and my own room. I dropped off the boxes and looked around the room. I could do this. A few more trips to my truck and everything was upstairs.

I unpacked everything that night, making a list of what I would need to buy Sunday to make the room better. I was exhausted and laid down on my unmade bed. I didn't have the extra long sheets needed for a college bed but for now I had just put my comforter down. It was good enough and a few minutes later I was asleep. I actually slept well for the first time in a while, and I hoped that this was a sign for things to come.

I woke up the next morning and was still irate with Alice. I needed to know what she was talking about.

Alice-

What were you talking about yesterday, please call me.

-Bella

…. Nothing…

I called her number from yesterday, and got voicemail. "I'm sorry you call cannot be completed as dialed, the number you have called has been disconnected." Said the monotone voice. "What the fuck Alice!" I yelled out. You text me from a number then drop it? I do not understand that family at all.

I decide to try to keep busy and head on out to the store. I found a nice set of sheets that will fit the bed but match my comforter from home. This is good and saves me a bit of money. For some crazy reasons sheets and such are so expensive. I also have to buy some towels and a bathroom set. It was small but cute. I actually found a funny vampire set. For some strange reason my sense of humor was working that day since it was penguins with fangs and I bought the whole set.

I went home that night again and just sat around my room. I put on some cd's and thought about things at home. I hadn't told Jake I had left. I know it was cruel but he had not called me since he saw Leah for that first time. He hadn't even called to see if I was okay after he left me on the beach. It had been almost a week. I figured that I had given him enough time to check on me. Charlie had told me that Billy told him to tell me sorry for how Jake is asking and to make sure I was doing okay. It was nice of him, I hadn't expected Billy to honestly care that much. Yes he is Charlie's friend but after he found out I knew what the Cullens were things had been a bit strained between us.

Next thing I know I rolled over and the clock said 4:26am. Well it seems that I fell asleep. I rolled back over and the next time I saw the clock it was 7:12. I had class at 9:00-11:00 today. That was my main class for my degree. The school said that in "the Culinary Arts program, you'll have an opportunity to gain practical experience in the kitchen while studying the business of cost control, sanitation and safety, menu and beverage management, nutrition, and kitchen management. You'll have an opportunity to learn to produce food quickly and in quantity while working with others. Graduates are prepared to seek entry-level employment such as line cook and pantry cook." Well that is all well and good but I had a feeling I would be staying around for a second level of my corses that they offered. It just set me up for higher then entry level. Because of this I decided to take extra course load of classes. I had class 9-11:00 MWF, that was a another from 9-12:00 Tu-Th. That alone was already 12 credit hours and technically a full course load. I thought for the first semester I would keep it simple. I would add extras in the spring. Maybe I would see about adding a nice 1 day a week class to my schedual. Either that or I was going to have to find a job. Only having class till noon everyday was nice but also left me with nothing to do for most of my time.

After I finished up class I thought I would head on down the street to get something to eat. I hadn't gotten much time to look around for restaurants yesterday since I slept most of the day and spent the rest being angry at Alice for not replying to my texts. I had heard from some of the other people in my class that most of the local places had a pretty good menu. It didn't help that most of the staff were here at the school learning how to cook. So I had a feeling I wouldn't be finding a job there.

It was then that I saw him in an alley in front of me. It was Emmett and he had a human in front of him pinned up against the wall. I did probably the worst thing in the world that I could do. I ran over screaming at him to him to stop and shoved him. "Emmett it is not worth it!" I yelled.

**Emmett POV.**

I had finally gotten the house all cleaned up, the contractors were done and somehow the boy who was on my DVD list came back to me with all the moveis I asked for plus some. He had actually read my list and picked out extra movies from the themes and actors and added them in. He also had stayed under budget for the money I gave him for buying the movies so I could not complain. I let him keep the extra as a tip for doing such a great job. I also got his name and number in case I need to have a human do anything for me that I didn't feel like dealing with. Made me feel a bit strange thinking of it that way, but people have personal assistants all the time, right. I laughed at myself.

I went out again today to go and feed up at the park. I really enjoyed going hiking in the area. Not just for the food but the landscape and the views were great. I found a few different species of cats and had a meal of it. I went back to my house and had a nice relaxing bath then sat down and signed online. Call of Duty had came out with a new map pack again for Modern Warfare 2 so I was enjoying it. In some ways they humans had the advantage since they were playing with friends. But when it came to general reaction time to shot me I always won. Sometimes I felt like I was cheating but not that often. I looked over at the clock. It was 10:00am time to get ready for my class at 12:00. I wanted to be early to get a feel for the campus. This was actually a new school for me. Unlike most of our times at college. I had never went here before. It was a breath of fresh air, well as much fresh air as I could get.

I was walking down the street when I heard it. There was a girl screaming at some guy. I did not know what was going on but I ran down the street as fast as humanly possible and down the alley. I saw he had her pinned up against the wall and was between her legs. I was so angry I didn't even listen to what he was saying when I pulled him off the wall and threw him down. Thankfully the girl got up and ran away. I heard her saying thank you so much as she turned the corner out of the alley. It pissed me off more that the guy was not going to get the justice that the human world would give since the girl had ran away. I picked the guy back up and pinned him up against the wall. He didn't deserve to live. I knew I should just suck him dry. Jasper had told me about friends of his who chose the people they kill based on how they act. I was thinking this guy would be a great meal. I was sitting there holding him up off the ground by his throat when all of a sudden I felt someone try to push me while yelling at me "Emmett it is not worth it! I don't know what he did but stop!" It was a girls voice. I set the guy down and broke a few of his fingers. "That will teach you not to touch a women when she is telling you not to" and pushed him out of the alley.

I turned around to the girl who was talking to me. It just phased me that she knew my name. She called me Emmett. I look down and see someone, she might as well of had a god damn bow in her hair….

**Thanks for Reading. I am going to keep doing my best to have at least 1 chapter out a day. I have around 3-4 hours a day to spent writing while the children I watch nap. So that's my goal. Because of the lack of actual time I have the chapters will probably all be around 3000-5000 words. Maybe on weekends I might have longer updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

**Again I own Nothing.**

**Emmett's POV**

"Omg Alice you sneaky bitch" I laugh as I bend down and grab Bella swinging her around hugging her. "Um, Emmett what are you talking about?" Bella asks with a confused look on her face. I can't help but keep laughing. "Bella, Alice sent me a text the other day saying that I would be surprised with a present at school, and I am guessing she ment you" I smiled at her. I left out the part about being sad and missing Rose and Alice telling me to stop being sad. I didn't need to go into that now with Bella. She didn't need to know more about family drama because I am sure she has had enough of her own since we left. I would not have thought she would be here for school by herself unless something had made her leave Forks. Oh my how had she been since we left her was she doing okay now. Damn my vampire mind because a thousand things were running through it at that time. I was so glad she had stopped me. I had almost fed on that asshole. He deserved it yes, but I would have hated myself if I had. "Earth to Emmett" I hear Bella ask from my arms. "what are you doing here?".

"Bella lets go to lunch" I figure it would be easier to just explain it to her. "We can either go out to eat here or we can head back to my place" I ask with a giant smile plastarted on my face. "Um… lets just go out, I do not want to see the family" I hear her mumble. Crap she thinks they are all here. Well I might as well get this over with. "Bella I am here alone, so I will ask again. Would you rather go to a restaurant or we can grab something and you can eat at my place? It is only a few miles from here" I ask. "No thank you Em, I do not want Rose to be even more angry with me. I am sure she is since you all had to move because of me she hates me even more now.." she said drifting off. Okay I am getting annoyed. "Bella I am here alone, no Rose, no family." I say getting a little short with her. She looks up at me confused, almost sad. I see a tear in her eyes. Crap what did I do now. I am not good with women. "I am sorry Bella, please don't cry" I plead. I see her look down at the ground so I tilt her head up and wipe away the tears. "Why are you not shocked to see me Bella?" I ask. "Alice" is all she says. "We have a lot to talk about I guess" she says, "if you know where a grocery store is, I am done class for the day, or if you want to Emmett I am in a dorm here" she starts to say but I quickly cut her off. I know her temper and maybe this conversation would be best for a place without thin walls. We don't need someone overhearing random parts of the converstaion we are about to have.

We slowly start to walking back down the alley towards the street. "Um Emmett did you drive or run?" she asks still not looking me in the eyes. "I had to drive Bella it is to populated to run" I explain. I lead her in the direction of the jeep. Once we get next to it I realize that the step is almost at her waist. Silly short Bella. "Um Em I am going to need a bit of help" she asks with a bit of sadness. I can't figure her out, is she sad to see me or sad to be going with me, damn I need Jaspers skills right now. Guessing by her voice I am not sure and it worries me. I do not want her to be uncomfortable with me. I walk over and pick her up by her waist and put her down onto the seat. I grab the harness that I put in for off roading and buckle her up. It is funny to see her all tied down in the seat and I start to chuckle. "What's so funny" she asks. I am so not sure if she is annoyed or okay, so might as well give it my best shot. "Well Bella I just didn't think it would be so easy for me to get you all tied up" I laugh. I see the blush start to creep over her face along with a smile and know that it will be okay.

We drive up the street quickly towards my house. I send a text to my favorite helper, turns out his name is Mike. Just like that silly Newton boy from back in Forks. Hopefully he won't drive Bella nuts like that Mike did. He isn't working. Good. I tell him to run to the store I will be texting him a food order and to bring it over. "Bella what would you like from the store" I ask. She looks at me a bit confused. " I thought we were going there now?" "No I made a friend a few days ago who helped me stock up my house with things and he runs basic errands for me. His name is Mike. He is free to run to the store for me so what would you like?" I ask explaining it to her so that she doesn't get as upset. But of course I am wrong. "I am not having you pay someone to do something I am perfectly able to do Emmett. I can get my own food thank you, and I also will not have you paying for things for me" she practically screams at me. Okay so insert my foot into my mouth. "Okay Bella I am sorry, I didn't know you would be upset over $20 or so worth of food. If you want I can let you pay for it, and still let him get it. I kind of already told him to get driving to the store for me." "Fine" she huffed at me. "Do you have any pans" She asked looked at me a bit worried now. "I bought the house furnished Bella, I am guessing by everything I have seen in the kitchen that there are most of pans you would ever want or need" I tell her realizing that I basically just told her I was hoping for a future with her around. Lucky for me she either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. "Ask him to get the basics for a simple lasagna" she asks. I did the next best thing and handed her my phone. "here, text it over to him" I said as I gave it to her. So she did just that. I was expecting Mike to get to the house probably 5-10 minutes after we did. He lives right next to the store. I had left that out to Bella so that she wouldn't say no. She would think I had made some poor boy drive a long time to get things, and she would feel bad about that. Thankfully she didn't ask me so it was easy and Mike was sent to get us things. Honestly I didn't want to waste the little bit of time I had with Bella debating what to eat in the store.

We pulled into the drive way a few minutes later and I reached over to unbuckle her. I really hadn't had time to look at her since I saw her. She hadn't changed that much since when we last saw her. It has only been around 10 months but still. The only real change was the look of sadness in her eyes. I slowly went to grab the one on her shoulder straps next to her neck and couldn't help but take a small sniff. She did smell wonderful, Eddie had always been right about it. My mind started to wonder – I wonder what she smells like when- wait no she is my little sister that thought is not even close to okay. I think as I look over at her and notice she is sitting there looking at me sniffing her. If I could have blushed I probably would have at that point in time. I had been caught. "Caught ya" she giggled at me looking at me for the first time in the eyes. I pray to myself and hope they are still amber or that she juts thinks I want to eat her if they are not. "Sorry" I reply finishing unclipping her. Really I am not. I think all this sex deprivation has driving me nuts. It has only been a week but for me and Rose that is like a year for some people. I hop over her and down to the ground and then turn around and reach my arms up for her. "You're going to have to trust that I won't drop you" I laugh at her. I know it is little bit I also know her trusting me for even keeping her safe from something this little is probably hard on her. We knew from some of Alice's visions after we had left how much she had been hurt. It drove me nuts. I wanted to leave and go back and make her happy and get her to laugh. It made Rose irate knowing how much a little human was upsetting me. I shouldn't have cared, but she was my little sister and I was her big Emmy bear. She looked down at me and slowly lowered herself into my arms. I knew it was wrong but a just missed the contact and I just stood there holding her close to me. "Emmett I need to breath" She gasped at me. I sat her down after a quick kiss on the cheek. We both walked up the path towards my house.

**Bella's POV**

We had just gotten to Emmett's house. The drive over was okay, I was in a bit of shock though when I caught him sniffing me. He had been undoing the safety harness and I look down and he has his face in my neck and is breathing in my scent. I was pleasantly surprised when he looked up after I spoke and saw his eyes were still nice and amber. One it ment he wasn't going to eat me, but as I also found out it ment he wasn't turned on. As odd as it was for that to cross my mind I remember hearing that before and it made me laugh. Of coarse he wouldn't like me, he has Rose. I just had to remember to ask him where she is. I was even more confused as he held me as he got me down, yes it did feel nice, but then he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I am so confused. Why is he acting like this. I think I might just need to stop overthinking things. It was Emmett he was just being friendly and nice. He ment nothing by it he had Rose. I think I needed to repeat that thought in my head for the next however long it was that I was here with him. He has Rose, He has Rose…

It was then that I turned and looked at the house I had walked into. Wow! This house was nicer then the one in Forks. "Emmett whose house is this, I didn't rememeber hearing Esme and Carlisle talk about owning one around here" He turned and looked at me "Bella that is part of my story and what has happened, but this is my house" he said " I bought it a few days ago right before school started" I was in shock, it was his. What? Why did he need a house for himself. I really wished he would tell me what was going on.

**Emmett's POV**

She looked in complete shock. I know she had no idea I had this much money to spend, let alone what was going on. I needed to explain it to her, but I was standing here with her in the entryway waiting for Mike to get here with the food she needed.

As that thought went through my mind I heard a knock on the door. "Mr. McCarthy" I heard him ask. I walked over to the door and opened it up. The look on Mikes face was interesting to say the least. "Um sorry sir I didn't know you had company" he said while look from me to Bella. He obviously thought she was with me which was good. The fact he thought she was off limits made happy. What was wrong with me.

"Hello, I am Bella" She said introducing herself to him. It snapped me back out of my trance.  
"Hello, I am Mike, I have been helping out your um…" he stopped.

"Oh my brother" she filled in for him. "Crap" I said it out loud before I even realized it. I had not idea why I had wanted her to lie. But now I knew he knew she was my sister and not my girlfriend I had no idea where it would go between them. "What Em" I heard Bella ask. "Oh I stubbed my toe" I said. It was my first thought and it would work for the other human but Bella I was sure would be asking me about it later on tonight.

Mike handed me the bags of food for Bella. Not sure where to put them in the house. This was actually the frist time I let him in. Last time I just gave him the garage code and asked him to drop off the movies in the garage. Needless to say right now I wish I would have done that again. I look over after I take the bags to the kicthen and they are still standing there talking. I hide back around the corner out of site. I am sure Bella knows I can hear them but he doesn't.

"So I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime" he asks

"Sure sounds great. I just moved up here for school, so I do not really know anyone" She says

Crap, I am going to have to do some checking up on this kid now too. I am not letting my little sis go out on a date with him, I know nothing about him.

"Here let me see your phone" he says to Bella "okay my number is in it, just give me a call or a text of when you are free. I have a wonderful idea for something to do" I hear him say. I think he is full of it but I figure oh well. Bella is not an easy person to take out. She hates spending money on her, she hates gifts. She hates anything involving money. He was so screwed.

"Okay well I will talk to you later" I hear her say as he is heading out the door. I come around the corner and she is looking right at me. "So I know you heard him, what do you think about him" she asks. "I honestly do not know him Bella" I tell her. "He was working at the TV store when I went over the other day and I asked the manager basically if I could buy him to do work for me. I sent him out with a list to stock my DVD collection. I can tell you he has great taste in movies. He is sort of like my personal assistate if you would. It makes it much easier for me to get around and go hunting when I know if something breaks at home I can call a human to take care of it for me if I can't be here." I wish I could help her out, but then part of me didn't want to help him to woo Bella.

"So Em would you mind telling me what happened at home after I left?" I heard her almost whisper. We both knew this was coming. "Why don't you go and start dinner" I saw her frown "don't worry I will tell you but you havn't at lunch yet, I do not know if you ate breakfast and I just looked at the clock and it is almost 3." It was as if on cue her stomach made a gurgle sound. I knew she was hungry. "Okay, lets go talk in the kitchen" she said as she looked around and spun around in circles. "Now point me in the right direction" she giggled.

I reached over gentally and grabbed her hand. It was funny, it felt as though my own hand was warm, almost as if there was a spark going between us. I do not know if she felt it because when I looked up she had on the perfect poker face. I led her back through the house to the kitchen. She was in love. Her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. Bella had defently picked the right place to go to school, this school had a great cullenary program I thought to myself, he I wonder if that is why she is here. I will have to ask. "Hey Bell-" she cut me off "Emmett what are you ." "Sorry" she said. "No Bella you can go first" I told her. Ladies first my mother taught me. "Emmett I was just wondering what the story was" she asked me as she was putting a huge tray of something red and goopy into the, I think esme called it a oven. "Well do you want the long or the short" I ask. Because really it could be done either way. "Well how about short and then if I have questions I'll ask" she told me. "Okay here goes" I start "Basically after dipshit drug us away from you we had to go to Alaska". "Dipshit being edward right?" she asked "Yup, well in Alaska Rose was pissed. She was pissed for a few reasons, one she had to move because a human, two because there was nothing to do in the area, and three mostly because Edward was an idiot. He couldn't break up with you like a normal human he had to go all crazy vampire I can't be near you and broke up I have to drag my whole family away from you because he know they all want you to be around, and he couldn't deal with that and I am king of the drama queens and a stupid blah blah blah"… she laughed " well then me and Rose started to fight. I missed you Bella, Alice was still sneaking away to have visions of you. She would sneak this info to me, I felt like crap. One day Edward read it in my mind about Alice and wondering if she had anymore. Needless to stay it started a bit of a fight. She was angry at him for making us leave, so was I. Rose was with Edward on keeping our space and that ment not looking at what was going on in your life. It also didn't help that everytime she saw you make plans with one of the pack form la push she would loose you. We eventually guessed something with the pack made her not see you, but this is off the topic. Anyways Rose got mad at me even more once she found out I was staying upset in a way by choice. I was missing you and kept asking Alice to try to see you. You were my favorite little sister, well then you are my only little sister. So we all started to plan were we wanted to move next. I had picked here and looked at schools. I really wanted to believe Rose would let us come here. That she wouldn't get all mad at me about wanting to be here and not Dartmouth like normal. Turns out I was wrong. She flipped out. I left that night. I told her I would be here for her if she wanted to come. Well it has been almost a week no phone calls, no visits, nothing. I have gotten a few random messages from Alice about someone, who I now know to be you. I also have talked to Esme a little bit, but nothing from my wife" I sighed, realizing I hadn't breathed the whole time I had been telling her the story. I really did not need to breath but it was a habit from blending in.

She looked at me and then walked over and wrapped her arms around me. "I am so sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. If I would have known" she said. "You would have what?, you couldn't stop Alice from looking into your future. There was nothing you could have done. I was asking Alice to look at it too, it wasn't as if she was forcing me to listen to her" I hated the look on her face, as if she had done something wrong. I stood there for a little while before she let me go and went and sat back down at the table. "There would have been no reason to look if we hadn't left… So are you going to tell me what happened to you" I asked.

"Well since you did the short so will I. Basically I was hanging out with Jake all the time. He was my best friend, and my rock. I knew I could turn to him if anything went wrong. Everything was going great. We were fine. One day he imprints. Basically finds his soul mate. Nothing else matters besides her now. He just sees her and gets up from hanging out with me and walks away from me. Says nothing, don't respond when Icall him he was just gone. I decided to accept the invite to this school instead of sticking around and hoping my best friend would eventaully come back to me" she said. I thought about what to say. I felt bad for her. She was left by Edward and then her best friend left her as well. She acted as thought she was okay but part of me wondered how much of that was really just an act.

"Bella are you really okay? I asked. She looks at me and I see her eyes start to tear up. I get up and walk over to her this time on the chair and wipe away the tears. I wish we hadn't listend to Edward there was no reason we had to move.

Then the buzzer starts to buzz.

**Well on an end note to this chapter. My cat would like to thank me for ending this Chapter. He has made it a mess to try and write. I have a 5 month old F3 Savannah Cat kitten who has decided the computer is evil it takes mommy's time away from him. I no longer have the #1 key button only the pressure sensor under it. Lol He also has been screaming at me this whole chapter. While headbutting me. I am shocked I managed to get anything done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

**Again I own Nothing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am still trying to figure out how to reply to them. I have a goal for today besides getting some more Chapters done now. **

**Also after trying to keep up to date with getting chapters wrote vs typed up I know now why people do once a week updates not daily. My wrists are killing me. I still want to get this typed up and posted up though in a reasonable time. I really want to do a Peter story too at some point but have no ideas what to do with that…**

**On to the story.**

**Bella POV**

We both sat there for a little while neither of us saying much. Both of us had been left by the people who were closest to us. In his case she was his wife. It might have only been a week since he heard from Rose but this was the longest ever since she had him changed, and she was still his wife. In my case it really wasn't as bad as it was for him. I was only Jakes friend we were not together in any way. I knew I could not expect him to drop everything for me, and he did not really owe me anything. Well in a way he owed to at least explain to me what had happened but I knew he'd heard through the park minds that Emily had told me. Maybe he thought that it was enough that I was told my someone.

I hear a buzz and realize that it is the oven. I look over and Emmett and he is giving me the same look I am giving him. Confusion and pity. We both feel bad for what happened to each other but neither of us is sure what to say. I think I hear his phone buzz as I am walking towards the stove but it is hard to tell when all I can hear is the oven timer. He walks away to the living room as I get the lasagna out of the oven. I grab the tray and sit back down. After all of our talking I really have lost my appetite. I see him walk back over to me and he wraps his arms around my shoulders and gives me a big squeeze. I get up and grab a small plate and sit down with it. We both sit there and I eat in silence. It was nice though it wasn't awkward it was just nice. I really had missed him, and the rest of the family.

"Bella do you want to stay for a little while after you are done?" he asks. I really have to think about it. I know what it did to me the last time the Cullens left. Did I really want to set myself up for that again. What would I do if Rose called him and told him to come back to her or they were done. Would he leave and head back? I would be right back to where I started. No I thought to myself I wouldn't. When I had started school I was doing just fine. I still need to do that, I thought. I need to make some friends. Normal human friends. I now had a goal for class. I would make at least 1 friend. Hopefully someone else who had chosen the same classes as me would make it even better.

"Bella?" I heard him ask almost sadly. Oh shit I had spaced out again. "Sure Emmett that would be fine I guess, what did you have in mind" I ask almost unsure if I really should be staying. "Bella what is wrong" he asks as if he knows I have doubt. I figure why not be honest. "Em I really am just scared that you will leave again. I do not want to get hurt like I did last time. What would you do if Rose called and told you that you either come back or she is gone? What would you do?" I spit out. I look up and see the look of horror on his face and almost feel bad about what I just asked him. Did I really just ask him to pick between me and his wife. Oh I feel like crap for that. It really wasn't how I ment it to come out but then again it was how I ment it as well.

**Emmett's POV. **

Wow, holy crap. Did I hear what I think I did. No she couldn't have ment it that way. "Bella look I already gave Rose the option to join me. She knows she can come here or wait for me to finish this time at college. I am not stopping my dream. I have given so much for her and I love her but this is one thing I am not going to stop just to please her. I really want to go to school for something I actual enjoy for once" I just went on. I didn't know what to say to make her not worry. I didn't want to upset Bella again. She looked up at me with the doe eyes.

"Come on little sis lets just relax and go and watch some tv." She smiled at me and she followed me to the newest room in my house. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head when she walked into my game room. "What about the living room?" she asked. "Oh that is for people I do not know, this is my favorite room. I had it done in 2 days right after I bought the house." I smiled "Go look in what used to be the bathroom, that's what I hired Mike to help me out with" I felt bad bringing him up. After all he had texted me while Bella was cooking asking, well more like begging me, to help him out with this date. I told him I would call him once she left for the night. Bella opened up the door to the now floor to ceiling DVD room. "Oh my god Emmett this is the best!" she almost squealed when she said it. I was glad to hear it. I loved movies, obviously, or else I wouldn't have spent as much time making a list for Mike to find. She grabbed a few movies and brought them out. I guess she planned on spending a long time here. It was only 4:30 but still 2-3 movies and it would be 10:30. I am not sure what her class schedule was like but so far I missed my whole first day. I knew I was going to have to talk to her about this later.

She sat down and showed me her picks. All Adam Sandler movies. I guess she was in a funny mood. "Little Nicky, Happy Gilmore, or Bedtime Stories?" she asked. The last one surprised me for her to pick out of the others. "Lets start with Little Nicky" I tell her. I figure it is a nice simple choice. Nothing serious about saving mankind from the evil sons of the devil who just so happen to be your brothers right? I laughed a little and put the movie in. She shocked me by grabbing one of the blankets from the room and folding it up in a pillow and using my lap as a bed. I guess I didn't make her too uncomfortable. I smiled at that thought.

"So Bella what are you doing up here" I ask. I figure we might as well get the rest of the what are you up to over and done with. "Oh well as you can guess by where I found you I am here for school, it took me a while but I decided to apply for some school for Culinary Arts. It just fit, I enjoy cooking and it let me get out of Forks for a bit" she smiled. "I just got here the other day actually. I called the school last week and asked if they still had any openings and lucky me they did. So here I am" So I had been right she was here for cooking. "What about you" she asked looking up at me from the tv. "Oh well when we moved to Alaska I decided to look around for something different to do. Well one day while play video games I thought, hum wouldn't it be nice to design my own game, so here I am. School also has a video game programming course. So I applied to the school. I never told anyone I was going, and I didn't make up my mind to go until I brought it up to Rose that night" … "So in effect I kept it from Alice and Edward as well which was nice." She smiled. "Yeah keeping things from them is hard" she laughed. "If you only knew, you're the one with a locked mind" I poked at her. She was lucky Eddie couldn't read her mind and it made it so much easier for her then it was for the rest of us. We couldn't do anything without him finding out about what we plan to. Then as soon as we made up our minds Alice knew it too. "Ha ha Emmett, you know I can't control that" She laughed at me. I know that Edward and Carlisle had talked about it before. They both wondered what would happen if Bella was turned. Oh well now they will never know because of Eddie being an idiot. He really lost a sweet girl when he decided to leave her.

I looked down and she was back to watching the movie all comfortable. It was defiantly nice having her around. I did miss the family though, and as much as I was pissed off I missed Rose too. She was my Mate, she was supposed to be there for me and support me. Obviously that was not as high up on her list of important parts to our marriage as it was for me. I frowned a bit at the thought. It sucked, but I figure I would give her a little bit more time to contact me. I knew I was being petty and that I could call her too, the phone went both ways, but with how it was left I knew that I just had to sit and wait for her to relax and realize she misses me and loves me. I just was hoping it was soon.

I looked up at the tv and the movie was just starting to end. Bella was so cute when I looked down and notice she had feel asleep. It was not even 7pm. But I guess she did have a long day. I slowly picked her up off of me and she curled up into a ball on the couch holding onto the blanket. I put in COD (Call of Duty) and sat back down on the couch with her while she napped. I didn't know if she would be mad at me for letting her sleep but obviously she was tired and it isn't like I can't stay awake later to talk to her. I don't sleep.

Stupid little group of bitch kids and camping. I was starting to get pissed off at the game. You can only do so much when they hide in the same location using a sniper rifle and shooting you when you spawn or shooting you with a noob tube. Geez, grow up and learn how to use a gun and shot people with skill. I laughed a little out loud at that thought. It wouldn't exactly be a fair game if they did that. I threw the controller off the wall and Bella jumped up looking around scared. Crap I didn't mean to scare her. "Sorry Bells." I said with a frown. "What was that?" She asked worried. "Oh nothing, I was losing and got mad and kinda threw the controller at the wall" She laughed, she actually broke out hysterically laughing at me. Well at least that was better then her being scared of me.

"What time is it" she asked. I looked over at the clock. "Almost 8, why?" I hope she didn't plan on leaving here already. She had spent about an hour sleeping but still not a big worry. "Well Em I need to get going, my teacher was evil and gave us homework on the first day, Plus I have class in the morning" she told me. "Oh, well what is your homework maybe I can help" I laughed, yeah me helping with a food project. "And what time if you class maybe we can hang out some after?" I asked. Hopefully she would like to. "Right now we are working on the basic sauces used for cooking, we were told to pick one and make it with our own twist" she said. "and my class is 9-12. All of my classes are in the moring" Well that is good I thought, I didn't make her miss class like I had. "Well glad to hear you didn't miss anything for me today." I laughed. I knew I was going to have to change over my schedule. All of mine were from 12-5 most days of the week. I was so not keeping a schedule the opposite of hers.

"Bella would you like to stay here and cook. If you want I need to make some calls you can borrow my new SUV, it only has 13 miles on it. I just got it yesterday havn't even really used it. You can run down to the store and buy whatever you want for your class. You can even stock up on some food for here, ya know if you plan on hanging out with me more or anything. I don't want you to starve" I laughed but I was really crossing my fingers and toes she planned to hang out more. She had never answered me earlier when I asked her about hanging out tomorrow after class.

"I guess I can do that Emmett, but while I am gone you can think about how you are going to explain your curse when I told Mike I was your sister. I know you didn't stub your toe." She looked at me trying not to crack up laughing. Oh I was fucked. How to explain that... Thankfully I had a bit of time to think of an excuse. "Okay, here" I threw the keys over to her. Surprisingly she had caught it. I had went out the day before when I notice my jeep was a bit big for this area. The roads were not the widest and my tires hardly fit into the lanes. I went down the street and in the opposite of the rest of my family went to the Chevrolet dealership. I had heard of a nice option for a daily on one of the online forums. Yes it was the most expensive model but it came with a 6.0 engine and 395hp. It was the Trailblazer SS, AWD rolling burnouts for the win. It was much quicker then my jeep but there was no way this thing on the 20's that came stock would get to half the places my jeep did. But at least it fit in more in the area where I was living at. She walked out to the garage, I heard a little smirk of her breath when she saw the car I gave her the keys for. "Thanks Em, I can get into this one" she yelled over at me. Yeah that was another positive to it being normal size. But I did miss picking her up to put her into the Jeep.

I heard the car pull out of the driveway and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I knew I had to give Mike a call. I was just debating on whether or not I would be nice and let him in on what Bella would really like or not. "Mike, it is Emmett" I said when I called him. "Oh hey, thank you so much for calling me back. I really have no idea what to do for your sister" he rambled "It is obvious you all have money and I want to do something she will enjoy but I really do not have any idea" Oh he made this so easy. He just set it up I couldn't help myself. "Mike, I have the perfect idea." I told him "I know you aren't used to it but how about I set you up for the perfect date. There is a hotel up in Victoria called the Westin Bear Mountain Golf Resort. I will call and set you up with the Penthouse Suite for the night and private dinner at The Cellar for just the 2 of you. Only thing you have to do is drive here up there, then let her enjoy the night. But DO NOT under any way let her know you are not paying for this. It is my treat to you" I told him. "Wow, that is wow I do not know how to thank you" He started to stumble. He wasn't used to having money it was obvious and I knew what I was doing was mean. Bella was going to be irate about him spending so much money on a dinner. But oh well. I laughed in my head about it. I set it up with him to pick her up Saturday afternoon here at my place. As long as he thought Bella was my sister I guess she was going to have to pretend to live here then. There would be no point for her to be on campus and me not if we really were siblings. We hung up and I waited for Bella to get back to the house.

A few minutes later I heard the garage door open.

**Bella's POV**

I got to the store without too much trouble. I only got a little lost on the way. I was busy thinking about what to do with myself. Did I really want to start hanging out more with Emmett? I wanted to trust him and trust what he was telling me. I walked up and down the aisles the produce section picking out what I would need to make this sauce. I was cheating in a way. I was doing a tomato sauce. It was simple and something I had done many times before. I just wanted to make sure when I cooked it that it was as good as I remember. I stood in the candy isle for a while before I decided why not. I grabbed a few bags of candy, popcorn, chips and other snack foods. I then went down to the frozen food rows and got a couple things that I could make for myself at his place. I had a feeling I would end up spending more of my time there.

I checked out and then paid for it myself. It made me happy that Emmett hadn't offered to pay for my food. I know I am such a strange girl but I really hate the guy paying for everything for me. I have enough money to pay for feeding myself, especially when I know he won't be eating anything that I cook. I put it all in the trunk of the truck. My only complaint would have to be the tint. It made night driving hard but Emmett had the who truck including front window tinted so dark I could hardly see through it. I know it was probably nice on sunny days for him to be able to hop in and have no problems being seen while driving but for us humans, at night I could hardly see out of the front of the car. Oh crap how am I going to get home, I didn't bring my truck. I thought, I guess I am going to have to ask him to take me back to school now.

I got back to the house and pressed the garage opener. I should have expected to see him standing there. He would have heard me and the car. I hopped out of the car and went back to the truck. As soon as I opened it I saw a smile on his face in the reflection of the car. He was happy to see so many bags. I guess he figured out what that ment. I planned to spend more time with him. A small smile crossed my face as well.

We went back into the house and I got busy steaming the tomatoes for the sauce. Emmett just sat there at the table like a good little boy. His dimples defiantly made him look so young when he smiled. He sat there watching me as I cooked. You might think it would be funky being watched but it wasn't to bad. In a way it was relaxing. It was almost as if I was cooking for my family, or for Charlie but I knew that he wouldn't be eating any of what I cooked.

I finished up and thought I had done a pretty good job. I canned a glass of it so that it would still be fresh for class on Wednesday and then made up some pasta for myself for dinner. Might as well enjoy the time I spent cooking it by eating it for dinner. Emmett just stared at me eating so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I wrapped up some pieces on my fork and shoved it in his mouth. That face he gave me was to die for. He looked like I was trying to kill him. Big strong vampire was afraid of little old me and my spaghetti. I couldn't help by crack up laughing.

He took me home not to late after I had finished eating. We made plans to hang out for after class the next day. I hadn't asked him what his schedule was but I figured it really didn't mater that much. If he was missing class he would let me know. Or at least I hoped he wouldn't miss class just to hang out with me. I wasn't worth it. He dropped me off outside of my dorm and I went in for the night.

I had a pretty good nights sleep. I was woken up by the alarm clock and got up and dressed for class. I decided to take a shower quick not know when I would be going to Emmett's today. I had forgotten to write down the address and if I tried to get there by memory I would probably end up lost and back somehow at the US boarder knowing me.

Class went great. I met a nice girl named Julie. She was from Colorado right outside of Denver. Her personality was not even close to a city girl though which was good. She had on basic jeans and a nice tee shirt. She was a bit taller then me, brown hair with a ton of shades of highlights and lowlights, and even some bright red pieces, green eyes. But even with the hair still low maintenance. I really wasn't to keen on making friends with people who only wanted to dress all pretty and go out drinking and parties. I still was not interested in that. I had enough with the 1 party that Alice had thrown for me. I missed them. We seemed to have similar style in dress and music which was nice. I was hoping she would turn out to be a good friend for my 18 months here. I couldn't exactly live at Emmetts everyday of the week. I left class in a great mood.

I missed the family. I tried not to think about it. I was happy to have Emmett around but I still missed Alice. Yes I was still mad at them for leaving but I knew that they had done it to make Edward happy. And I knew how much him being annoyed pissed you off. He really just whined and said no and acted so much like he had a stick up his ass that you couldn't help but do what he asked just to make it stop.

I went back to my room and as I was walking down the sidewalk I saw Emmett sitting on a bench outside of my building. I ran up and gave him a big hug. I loved hanging out with my big brother. He was so much fun. He told me that after I had left last night he forgot to tell me. He told Mike to pick me up Saturday afternoon at his place, being as I am his sister, Mike would expect me to be living with Emmett. I couldn't argue that point and we went to a nice restaurant down the street for lunch.

I ate and Emmett sat there with a beer. "Why would you get that" I laughed after the waitress left. He joked "well Bella if you didn't know we can get drunk in a way, if we drink from a drunken human we get the same effects, so here" he laughed as he told me this but with a serious face. I didn't know if he was being serious or not so I had to ask. "Are you being serious" I giggled. "Yup" he popped the p. Oh this was great. "What are you planning me for dinner" I asked laughing. "No I wouldn't want to eat you for dinner, you would be my cocktail" he smirked as he said it. I felt the blush rising to my cheeks. Thankfully this was Em and I knew he was just a jokester and didn't mean it but I still wondered what it would feel like. I knew what it felt like when James bit me but what would it be like if I got a cut and offered myself to Emmett. "Bella?" he asked "I was joking there will be no eating you" he laughed at me again. Damn it.

**Emmett's POV:**

I knew where to meet up with Bella a little bit from dropping her off last night. I had hoped that she would be happy to see me and I wasn't let down. As soon as she saw me she ran over and gave me a huge hug. It felt nice to have her in my arms. She was so little though. I always had to make sure not to break her. I told her about Mike and what the plans were for the date. Well more or less where she was getting picked up and when. I didn't tell her about the hotel, or the dinner. I had planned it all out for them. I hope they enjoyed it. I know it wasn't like Bella and there was a good chance she would get pissed off at him for spending so much money but she also deserved nice things after what had happened with our family and her.

We walked down the street and went and sat down for lunch. She ordered food and to make it less funky I got a beer.

"Why would you get that" she laughed at me. "Well Bella if you didn't know we can get drunk in a way, if we drink from a drunken human we get the same effects, so here" I said to her with as serious of a face as I could. "Are you being serious" she giggled. She actually giggled at me. "Yup" I said making sure to popped the p. Oh this was great. "What are you planning me for dinner" she asked laughing but seeming a bit uncomfortable at the same time. "No I wouldn't want to eat you for dinner, you would be my cocktail" I couldn't help but smirk. Oh and there was the traditional Bella blush. She sat there for a little bit looking at me like I had two heads. "Bella… Bella…. Bella?" I yelled "I was joking there will be no eating you". I think she actually thought I planned on eating her. I wonder if she liked the idea. No bad Emmett no eating your little sister. She reached forward and drank ½ the beer. "Bella?" I asked. "Well I have to make it look like you drank it" she told me. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was right after all.

The rest of the week went pretty well. We both got into the swing of things with our classes and professors. She was smarter then me. I had 5 different classes now so I could try to keep my schedule like hers. It made for a lot more homework they only 2 long classes had. But my classes were almost the same times. I started a bit earlier on Tuesday and Thursday but it wasn't to bad. She did great on her project with the sauce she told me. I was also informed I was her new taste tester. I planned to lock myself in a closet if it came to that so I wouldn't have to eat any more food. I had no plan to puke my guts out every time she had homework.

It was Friday night and I knew she was nervious about tomorrow night with Mike. She hadn't been on a date really ever I found out in on of our talks. Edward hadn't taken her really to anywhere on a date. Well besides that night in Port Angeles where he found her and took her to eat. But that was not much of a date. It was more of I saved you life now eat.

**Sorry for this Chapter. I really just had trouble writing it. I didn't know what to have them do or what to talk about. I have plans for the story but getting it there is seaming to be harder then I thought. I hate fluff. :-) But it also is one of my longest chapters so far. I actually wrote Chapter 6 since I couldn't figure out how to make this Chapter go, so enjoy both of them now. **

**Also, I am going to make sure to put dates / how long since / holidays throughout the story because in my mind all of this story is going to take place over the 18 months they are up at school. But obviously If I did 1 day per chapter that would be a well 18 x 30 = 540 Chapter story. No way will that be happening. But also not all Chapters will be a week like this one. I will do my best to hopefully have it make sense. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV.

Mike had came over to Emmett's to get me for our date. It was nice, he had a simple car. He had an HHR SS. He told me about it a bit on the drive up. He joked how when he got Emmett's movies he couldn't see out the back of the car. He was glad to have so much space or else he would have had to make a few trips to just drop them all off. I had seen the closet and knew he wasn't joking around. He spent a bit of the time talking about the car, it was a turbo. I wasn't too sure what all he had said but he seemed to really like the car so I just kept going on. I was used to boy talk and car talk from Jake. He reminded me a bit of Jake and I hoped that maybe he could turn out to be a good friend. It was odd I was going on a date but hoping to end up just friends. I wasn't sure why but I really didn't want to be out with someone on a date. I had been having a lot of fun back at school and at Emmett's.

Mike and I got to the hotel and I was in shock. I had no idea someone like him could afford this. I guess his parents gave him money and he didn't show it. We were at the Westin Bear Mountain Golf Resort & Spa, and he told me we had reservations at The Cellar for a private dinner for 2. I was already starting to get annoyed. He gave the poor women at the reception desk attitude when she told him that the room was not clean yet. I swear I heard her say penthouse but there was no way. I don't see why he would have gotten us that room when we were only going in the room to change. He also had promised me a room with my own bedroom since this was our first date but we knew that we would drink and neither of us wanted to be responsible to drive home. I was starting to get a little bit worried about where Mike thought this night would be heading.

A few minutes later and 50 apologies too we were in the elevator on our way to the room. I wasn't mistaken, I had heard right. He had gotten us the Penthouse Suite. This room was huge. Well correction it was more like a house. It was 2 floors and had to be over 1,500 sq ft. The wall of windows was the first thing that strikes as you walk in, offering breathtaking views over the resort's lush green Highlands, all the way to Washington state's Mount Baker. Glass doors lead out onto an enormous balcony, There was a towering stone fireplace, slate flooring, and warm wood accents create the charm of a mountainside lodge, paired with the elegant decor and modern luxuries of a world-class resort.

In the first-level living space, double-height ceilings and all those windows create an airy, expansive feel that invites you to unwind. Stretch out in the plentiful seating to enjoy the fireplace, media and entertainment center, or just a moment of quiet repose. There was also a small bathroom for you to get to easily. The room even had a fully equipped chef's kitchen and your own formal dinning room. Upstairs is a peaceful master bedroom furnished with a sumptuous king-sized bed. The room had oversized windows that had a wonderful view. The luxurious master bath had the biggest tub I have ever seen. It was overkill there was no reason to have a room like this.

I looked over at Mike "What is all of this?" I ask. He just looks at me and smiles not saying anything. Eventually he speaks "Please Bella just enjoy the room. Go on upstairs and get dressed for dinner. Our reservation is in 2 hours, it should be plenty of time for you to get ready." I was confused but just turned around and walked up the steps. I have no idea why he felt the need to show off that he had money. I would have never know it from how he acted at Emmett's. Plus he was Emmett's assistant I didn't' know they made much money, so my guess would have to be it is his parents money he is wasting on me which made me even more iritated.

I went upstairs and sat down in the bedroom. The more I thought about it the mader I became. I figured I would go along with this and then on the way home we will talk about it. I do not care about money and I do not want him to feel the need to treat me this way. Maybe he thinks because of how much money Emmett has that I expect to be wined and dined as his sister. I hope, I decided that would be my thoughts. Maybe he really thought I was his sister and that I was rich as well.

I brought with me a simple dress. It was black and strapless. It had wonderful satin twisted roses on the bottom half. It was classy but still a bit fun. I had found it at a shop in Seattle on one of my trips that I had been drag on by Angela. At least I got something on that trip. It was a lot more money then I had planned to spend but I loved it. It gave me som great looking curves. I left my hair down and in loose waves, similar to the way the model had. I was horrible at decideing how to look so I loved when I found pictures of the models. It gave me ideas. Makeup was also very simple as well. I got up and put on a nice pair of black kitten heals. I was so glad they were back "in style" It made it easy to find more of them.

I got up and walked down the stairs to the living room. Mike was standing there in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. Very traditional. He looked almost uncomfortable in it. Again it made me wonder why he was doing this for me. It was obvious it was not something he did often or enjoyed. He walked over to me and held out his arm for me. I wrapped my arm through his arm. We left the room and started the walk to the restaurant.

**Emmett's POV**

Em-

why is Bella out with some guy? Who is he?

-Alice

Alice-

She is out with some guy that I met when shopping for house things, why?

-Emmett

Em-

Em you need to go to her, his plans for then night would not make you happy if you knew them.

-Alice

Alice-

What do you mean?

-Emmett

Em-

Just go and get our sister now!

-Alice

Crap. I ran out and jumped in the SS glad to have bought a car that actually moved at some rate of speed and started the drive up the hotel. I really wasn't sure what Alice ment by those texts, stupid pixy just didn't tell me what was going on. She had been using hints for a while now. It drove me nuts. But I also knew that if Mike had ideas that would piss me off then I needed to get up there to my little sis.

**Bella's POV:**

It turned out that The Cellar is an intimate and extremely private dining room. It is nestled deep within the hotel and surrounded by over 12,500 bottles of the world's finest wines. There was a small table in the middle of the wine set for 2. Candles and red roses were on the center of the table. It was shockingly beautiful and unexpected. If this was a first date what would we do from now on.

He held my hand and walked me over to the table pulling out a chair for me. I was still in shock. This was just wow. We sat down and ate a wonderful dinner. We talked about us growing up, I of corse had to lie. I just decided to pretend I had the same familiy of Charlie and Renee but that Emmett was my brother with them. We talked and talked. He bought us a bottle of wine and it was wonderful. It tasted like a tart fruit punch. After 2 bottles though I was starting to feel a bit out of it. We kept eating and by the time we were done we had finished off another bottle. I had no idea how much I had drank from the 3 of them. I knew I was being stupid. I really did not know Mike at all. Yes Emmett had him help with some things but honestly it was not that much. I really had no idea what his intentions were for the night. I was starting to get worried. We got up and went to walk back to the room. We got back to the room and I excused myself to go and clean up. I dind't know what our plans were for the rest of the night before bed. It was already 11:30 though and I could fall asleep anytime now. I figured a nice shower would be relaxing.

I was finishing up my hair when Mike got into the shower behind me. "What the fuck are you doing" I screamed at him. "Get the hell out of the shower, what gives-" He had me pressed up against the all and was kissing me. Crap! This was not what I had wanted for the night. I tried to push him away and yes he might have been human but he was still a man and stronger then I was. I was starting to get really pissed off he kept kissing my neck and I was pretty sure there was going to be a mark come morning. "Get off of me!" I yelled at him again still trying to push him away. I was lucky he slipped up a little this time and I got out of the shower and grabbed the robe from the door. I was hoping he got the picture and it was just the wine talking but when he came out of the bathroom still naked I was worried. He beat me to the door and locked us in the room. Shit I wish Emmett was here I thought as I saw him walking over towards me. He grabbed onto my arms and pushed me back onto the bed. I closed my eyes not wanting to know what was coming next when I no longer felt him on top of me.

**Emmett's POV.**

I got to the hotel and asked for the room key. They looked at me a bit confused but when I gave them my name and it was the name the room was paid for they seemed to cave a little bit. I was worried after the long drive there I had no idea what Alice ment and she wouldn't tell me just told me to hurry up and go help out sister. Go help form what a bad date? Was he just that boring. I had no idea. I hoped it was something as petty and little as that.

I got the key finally from them and ran up the stairs to the room. That is when I heard her. No human would have heard her from the hallway but I could. "Get off of me!" she screamed. Oh crap what was he doing. Shit I had set this up. I opened the door and listened for where they were. I heard the door lock click and ran up the steps. I broke the lock and opened the door up and saw him above sweet little Bella pinning her to the bed. That was it. I ran over and yanked him off of her so fast I probably broke some bones. I honestly did not care, he was hurting her. It was not okay in any way shape or form to treat a women this way. He had to learn that message one way or another I thought. I threw him down onto the ground staring at him. "Don't move a god damn fucking inch I am not done with you" and I ran over to check on Bella. She was sitting there with her eyes closed. I reached down and brushed the hair away from her eyes. Thank god he didn't hit her, or at least from what I could tell. She slowly opened up her eyes. "Emmett" she reached her arms up and latched onto my neck. I carefully picked her up and took her downstairs. She wasn't wearing anything at this point so I quick gave her my shirt. We would deal with clothes later, right now I had a boy upstairs who needed a nice talking to. "Em please don't hurt him" I heard her whimper. Oh crap somehow she expected me to not hurt him. He almost did to her what had happened to Rose. Bella might not know about it, but it took a long time for Rose to trust a man because of that crap her human fiancé had done to her and there was no way I was letting that happen to Bella.

I didn't say anything to her. I didn't want to make a promise I wasn't sure I would be able to keep. I just bent down and gave her a small kiss on her cheek and go up and went back to the bedroom. Mike was still in the pile on the floor where I had thrown him. "Look, Bella asked me not to hurt you so I am going to do my best to keep that promise. You need to sit there, shut up, and keep you mouth shut. What you did today was not okay, I am extremely pissed at you right now. I tried to help you out and you fucked it up big time. Bella is a sweet girl, she is innocent and I am sure was wonderful to you tonight. So what do you do, you try to force yourself on her. What the fuck were you thinking? No wait I do not care. People like you are why my wife will not let men near her. Her ex raped her and then shared her bruised and beaten body with his friends. You want to know what happened to him. He got what he deserved. Murdered, painfully and brutally. Now unless you want that to happen to you I suggest you sit here until you hear us leave and then you go home and stay the fuck away from my house and from Bella. If I see you again you will be in jail. Do you understand?" I screamed. He nodded. Well I guess Bella had said nothing about making him shit himself just no physical harm. I hadn't touched him. I walked over to Bella's bag in the closet and picked it up and her clothes from in the bathroom. I grabbed the dress she must have worn. Wow it really was pretty. I am going to have to find a way to get her to dress up for me. She must have looked beautiful I thought as I walked out of the bedroom and back down to my little sister.

She looked so worried on the couch. "He is fine." was all I said. I picked out a pair of PJ pants and a tank top and let her get dressed in the bathroom. We walked out of that room and said nothing about what had happened. I had a feeling she really didn't want to talk about it and neither did I. God I had fucked up big time. I should never have let them come up here, and the amount of wine they would drink. God I was stupid. I had to find a way to make it up to her.

The drive home was quiet. Bella had fallen asleep after about 20 minutes in the car. It was about a 3 hour drive back going the speed limit. I didn't want to jolt Bella around on the rough roads so I didn't mind driving slower. I wasn't in as much of a rush as the rest of the family.

I also decided on that drive home that I was going to find us something I could ask Bella to do. I had no idea what but I needed to take her out some to things that wouldn't make her thing of this. Plus something that wouldn't make her thinks all guys are the devil might help too. She looked so sweet and innocent over there sleeping. From what I knew she really was innocent, Edward had loved that about her. I actually think he liked that aspect a bit too much but couldn't really say anything about it. He would just say it was how he was raised, being a pussy and all. I missed Esme's nasty glairs when I cursed. Tonight made me miss having a mother figure around, I am sure Bella could really use one to talk to tonight.

We got home shortly after 3am. I picked Bella up and carried her inside the house. There was no way I was taking her back to her place tonight to be alone. I still had 3 other full furnished bedrooms and I picked out the one that was the most fitting of Bella. All of the rooms were ivory's and creams but the one had a nice brown flower pattern headboard. It also looked out over the city. I tucked her in softly and wrapped her up. I knew this was going to throw her for a loop. I also knew she was going to find a way to blame herself for what had happened.

I sat there looking at her for a short bit. I needed to keep her safe. I couldn't help myself, I bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

**Thanks again, Please review. My kitty again helped to write this chapter. He loved to lay across my writes while I try to type. **

**I also do not have any more chapters done so I am probably now only going to get maybe 1 done a day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**Well still I own nothing.I wish… drools some of those guys are very yummy.**

**But as I also said at the beginign it is going to take some time to go from friends to more. He is still married and expecting Rose to show up soon, or to go back to her after school is done. It is only 18 months long and as well know vampires do not think of time like we do.**

**I also am going to hope my spacing works for this level and shows how I want it to. It will make sense later on. If it doesn't I will do my best to fix it up. **

_**Update: 9/6/11**_

_**Still working on updating spelling and sentences. I know not perfect, but I am trying. **_

_I tucked her in softly and wrapped her up. I knew this was going to throw her for a loop. I also knew she was going to find a way to blame herself for what had happened. _

_I sat there looking at her for a short bit. I needed to keep her safe. I couldn't help myself, I bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips._

**Chapter 7.**

**Emmett's POV.**

Bella woke up the next morning and I heard her quietly walking down the steps. She was looking down at her feet but I wasn't sure if she was just that upset or if she was more worried about falling down my stairs. There was no handrail to hold onto which to me did not mater but Bella tended to fall a lot and I really hope she didn't fall down them. I didn't have Carlisile here to fix her up. Plus I still was not sure who I would do with her blood all over the place.

"Morning Bella" I spoke softly. She might also be hungover too. Looking at the clock it was almost noon. At least she had slept about 8 hours last night. "Aarg grumble" was about all I could understand from her. She walked into the kitchen and made herself some coffee. I felt really bad now looking at her. I saw how she looked, she had a huge bruise on her one arm, and Mike had decided to pretend to be a vampire and left a huge welt on her neck as well. I walked over to her and grabbed her into a hug kissing her forhead.

"Bella I need to tell you something, I hope you don't hate me, please don't hate me" I started off. She looked up at me already pissed. Oh god this was not going to go well. "Look Mike asked me where to take you for a date. He know you had money, well technically he knew I did so he thought as my sister you did too, and he wanted to take you someplace nice. I had found that hotel and resturant when I planned to bring Rose here with me. I told him I had an idea and I booked it for you guys. I really had no idea he was going to get drunk, get your drunk, and try to take advantage of you. I am sorry Bella, can you forgive me" I said as I let go and her and took a step back. I almost expected her to flip out, to scream, to yell, to try to hit me. But no all she did was look up and me and blink. I saw the tears in her eyes and she walked out of the room.

Oh god had I screwed up bigtime.

I saw her stumbling back down the steps this time with her bag from last night. I couldn't let her go. I needed to get her to understand how sorry I was. I don't know why but I just felt that I had to get her to understand, I needed her to not be angry at me.

"Bella please wait." I pleadded. "I really didn't mean for this to happen like that, I didn't know what would happen… Bella stop please" I grabbed at her arm and knew I had made a huge mistake and she turned towards me. "Let me go, You are behaving just as badly as he did. Do not touch me" she cried at me as she ran out the door. Thankfully I guess for her she had driving over Saturday morning and had tucked her truck into the garage. I saw her pull out of the driveway and was lost. Shit. I didn't know what to do to fix it. Rose just got over things after a few days normally when we didn't get along. Which was why I was as confused as I was right now. It had been 2 weeks and I still havn't heard from my wife. So far it seems I just have such luck with the women.

I had an idea though. I knew what I wanted to do and where to take Bella for some fun. I had found it online. Ocean Island Café Launge did game night all the time. It was all the Jenga, Monopoly, Scrabble, and Trivial Pursuit you could play. I knew if we did some team games that we could win easy. Especially trivial pursuit. Being over 75 years old had its perks as well as perfect memory. Now it was only getting her to talk to me and come with me. There was one tomorrow night maybe if I give her a day to relax she would come with me. What can it hurt.

Bella-

Hey I am so sorry about the date. I wish I could have gotten there sooner. Please forgive me. I would love it if you cuold join me for some board games at Ocean Island Café Launge tomorrow night at 7. I'll be waiting.

-Em

I didn't hear back from her the rest of the day. I was starting to worry a little bit about if I would see her tomorrow or not. I wasn't sure but I didn't want to pressure her into anything so I just left it with the 1 text message. Monday was the longest day of my life. It had to be. I hadn't heard from Bella in over 24 hours, it was driving me nuts. I wanted to have her here with me. I wanted to give her a hug and say how sorry I was. I just wanted to talk to her and hear her voice. I finished up my class for the day and went back to the house. I do not remeber a thing my teachers said. I was going to have to get some notes from someone who had class with me. I also needed to find a friend to cover for the sunny days too where I couldn't get to class.

I didn't know if it was a date or not but I wanted to feed and then have time to come back to the house and get changed. I quick put on some old clothes not worried if they would get messed up and drove to the park on the other side of town. So far this arangement had been working well. I could go in the morning while Bella was sleeping and then meet her after class. That way I was full through class and while I was hanging out with her. I hadn't had any temping momment yet which I was proud of myself about. I hated being the weak one of the family.

It was almost 7 so I hoped in the SS and went down to the café. I parked the car and looked up at the building and couldn't stop the huge smile that was on my face when I saw her leaning against the building. She had came. I hoped out of the car and went running up to her grabbing her into a giant hug. "I am so sorry" I said while kissing her forhead and the top of her head over and over again. I had missed her so much. Wow I was becoming a pansy. "It's okay Em I know you didn't mean for it to turn out how it did. I just needed time to relax a bit" she said still looking a bit shy. "Well then Bella lets go kick some butt at some games." I laughed. I was hoping this turned out to be as much fun as I could hope. " I rememeber playing monopoly as a child, my brothers used to always cheat" I laughed. "You're jokign right" Bella asked. "Nope it came out in 1924, I was 9. It was expensive to buy back then, and it really wasn't like the Monopoly that is made now but still" I laughed. The look on her face was priceless.

"Lets go" I said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into the place. It wasn't to crowded which was nice.

We sat down at a table trying to get the hang of how this would go. I really didn't want to play against her so we sat down at a larger table playing trivial pursuit. I hoped we could get the others to play on teams too. We sat down and started talking. Thankfully it seemed everyone else had came with a friend or 2 or knew each other from coming before and were fine with playing teams. We got out the box and it turned out to be the new verson of the game. Who's smarter then Who. It was set up into teams of people over 30 and those under 30. Well in our luck there was only 1 other person at the table under 30 so it was 3 against 5. I figured though it would make it a little more fair since I knew everything. Or at least I hope so.

What city's drivers owe over $460 million in parking fines?

a. New York City

b. Philadelphia

c. Boston

d. Dallas

Oh this was easy after being in New York and seeing how they drove I don't think it could have been easier to know that that city had the most tickets probably given out in history too. The adults picked next. What sense is most closely linked to memory?

a. hearing

b. Smell

c. Touch

d. Sight

They sat there debating it for what seemed like forever. They guessed D sight. It was wrong. It was actually smell.

What actor said. "It's very important that I get hurt?

a. Jackie Chan

b. Chuck norris

c. Bruce Lee

d. Jet Li

Bella stared at me. I knew she expected me to know all things movies. "A – Jackie Chan" I told them. Of corse it was correct. The "adult" team was starting to get a bit annoyed. "So when can we go and play a game together" she whispered in my ear about half way through the round. "Soon" I told her back. We kept going and the under 30 team never got a question wrong. The over 30 team not so much. I started to feel a bit bad in the end. Games like this were not really all that fair. The game didn't last very long at all.

Bella and me decided to head on over to play scrabble with each other after that. Neither of us really was prepaired to talk a lot but wanted some time to ourselfs.

We both picked out 7 letters out of the bag. Oh this was great. I looked at my words and had LOVER. Great way to start out the game.

What shocked me next was that she did a 7 letter word. Somehow the crazy child had drew and a, m, p, I, r, and E. She put vampire off of my Lover. Geez. I just couldn't win. She places her letters down and starts to crack up laughing. "Oh is that how we are going to play this" I tease.

I look down at the letters on my tray. Z-I-L-O-N-G-N-G. "I got it" I say after thinking for a little while.

"Longing, Oh go me" I cheer. She just looks up and me and smirks. Somehow we both keep managing to find good words to use. But we just started and I am sure eventually we will be screwed.

She looks at me almost sad. I have no idea why until I look up and see the word she has used. I know we are going to have to talk about it soon. I know my behavor when I tucked her in the other night wasn't the most brotherly, but she doesn't know about it, thank god. But Rose is still my mate and I know she wouldn't like me hanging around Bella this much. I also know Bella knows this too.

I picked out the new leters for my rack and so did she. Well after that I don't think things could get much worse so I figure why not. I put out ORAL. "Emmett" she huffed, laughing and turning beet red. Well that seemed to have solved the sadness over Rose. It was her turn next. She sat there looking angry at the board. I know by doing longing and vampire we had killed a big part of the board. We really needed to work up and over to make space or else we would have a dead board.

She took the easy way out and put and A and E in to make NAMES. Oh well I guess I couldn't be mad that we hadn't kept up with perverted or words that will make her blush. I have to find a way to make another dirty work. "hum….." I thought outloud and looked over at her giggling at me. I didn't know if I should be worried or not.

**Bella's POV:**

Emmett was thinking so hard. But he was also smiling and his dimples were showing. He looked so cute. Okay skip cute he was hot. I had been trying to not let those thoughts in my mind but it was hard as we sat here with each other. Could he get much worse with his words, Longing, Lover, Oral. What was next Sex? I laughed out loud and he looked at me I couldn't help but laugh even more.

He started to place his tiles on the board. I had a feeling this was not going to be good. LICKS

He burtst out laughing at the look I gave him. I think I need a drink. What is his goal to put my mind in the gutter and have me thinking about him like that. Oral and Licks. "Esme would be so proud of our vocabulary" I tell him and we both break out laughing. I look down at my tiles and decide to make this worth it. SEX. I swear if Emmett could blush he would. I wish I had a camera ready to take a look of the face he made. I reached over and pushed his jaw up from the floor, and rubbed my finger a little bit on the side of his cold jaw. I quickly realized what I was doing and pulled my hand back.

Emmett quickly moves his hands and puts out his next word. PLEASE. I gag on my soda that I was drinking. "Bella are you okay" he asks. I hadn't noticed how much we hadn't been talking. We had both been just content sitting there letting the game and our words do the talking for us but after that last one I couldn't not say something. "Emmett-?" I ask almost whispering. "Bella it is nothing" he says back quickly "I am just using my tiles" and goes back to looking down at the table. Well this was offically the most unique game of scrabble I have played in my life.

We started to just use up the letters that we had left on our trays and our bags to finish up the game. I glanced up a few times and saw him looking at me. I wasn't sure what to think. Part of me was pretty sure I was reading way to much into what he was using his tiles for. The other half was curious to if he was serious or not.

He had to go and use PENIS. We didn't say anything at that. All I did was look at him while I quickly cleaned up the letters. We needed to talk. I was beyond confused. He had managed to turn his part of the game in sexy body part scrabble. Defently not what I had planned for the night. I think we still had around 15 letters left in the bag but I couldn't sit here anymore with him right now.

**(Due to it not tranfering the spacing over from Word I have a screenshot In profile. )**

**Emmett's POV: **

I was having so much fun with this game and finding the easiest way to make things fun. I loved the looks Bella was giving me everytime I put out a unique word. Penis so far had gotten the biggest reaction. I was shocked she let me do TITS without saying it wasn't a word. I sat there for a few minutes staring at hers hoping she wouldn't notice. She seemed to be busy thinking about what word she was going to do next. I did LIP wanting to do Lips but we had used all the S's. I had to use a blank for the L in the first place. It got a bit annoying trying to make words with hardly any letters left and no way to make any dirty words. I had a feeling I was going to get an earful from Bella once we left the café. I was just happy though that she was feeling better from Saturday and was smiling. I just finished up doing WOOD when all of a sudden Bella just looked up and at me and cleaned up the board. She never took her eyes off me. I was in trouble.

Bella stood up and grabbed ahold of my arm. I let her drag me outside and she starts to pull me back towards the car. "Home, Now." Was all she said. We got into the car and drove back to the house. I parked the car and she got out herself. I wish I could tell if she was mad, amused, or upset with me. Girls and all of there emotions were starting to confuse me. I really needed Jaspers help. I hope she wasn't mad though. Oh I hope she wasn't mad. We both walk in the door and she goes and flops down on the couch and lets out a big breath. Oh well here goes and I walk in.

**Bella's POV:**

Well that was one long ride back to the house. It has only been 2 weeks since Rose stayed in Alaska and he left. I don't even know what is going on with the 2 of them. Why is he acting like this. Oh I know because I am crazy and overthinking everything. He has Rose he wouldn't even be interested in me if he was single I am sure. I am not his type. He obviously likes pretty girls. I am just boring. "Emmett –"

**Emmett's POV:**

She has been standing there in scilnce for a little bit now. I figure I will let her think. Why did I play those words. She probably thinks I am a total jerk for making her so uncomfortable. I know why I played those words, I was hoping for a reaction. But now standing here I am not sure that is what I wanted or not. I hear her breath and then start to talk. "Bella would you –" we both cut each other off. "Bella would you like a drink?" I ask, "The previous owners left the bar stocked downstairs" I offer. I do not know if it is a good idea to give her liquor or not but what can it hurt right. Maybe she will relax and not be mad at me about being a pervert. "Sure" she said. I lead the way and we head down to the bar. I am not sure what to make her so I keep it simple. "Do you like coconut?" I ask not sure since it wasn't something I would drink, then again I wasn't 21 when I died either so I never did. "Sure, that's fine"

I start to make her a malibu and coke when my phone beeps. I take a look at it.

Em-

Just spit it out already, don't worry about Rose. It will all make sense in a few months

-Alice

Of corse it is my favorite cryptic pixy. She is so getting an evil pixy costume in the mail for halloween this year. I finishing mixing the drink and hope it is not to strong. I really had never drank. Bella takes a few sip and then puts it down. I guess her not gagging is a good sign that it wasn't so strong it would kill her.

**Bella's POV:**

He was staring at me again. I wonder who had sent him a text. Should I just spit it out and ask him. I guess I might as well. What will it do right. Well besides end up with me here with no car again. CRAP I said after I realized this and looked down and had already sipped ½ of my drink. Now I am stuck here. One thing Charlie taught me was no matter how little never drink and drive. Well that and I was only 19 didn't help the matter. Yes the drinking age here in British Columbia was only 19 but still I wasn't going to push it. I quickly finish the rest of the glass and Emmett looks at me a bit worried. I am not a drinker, and have no idea how much he put in it but it didn't seem strong so I asked him for another. I watched him poor me another drink and quickly took a few sips. I was starting to think being buzzed might help me with this conversations. I was just about to ask someone who is like a brother to me what he ment by lover, penis, sexy, longing, wood, tits, and oral durring our scrabble game. He heve wrote please after I had done sex. There is really one 2 ways you can interpret that. Either he really was using his letters, or he wanted sex. Even in my mind that question seemed totally out of wack. He is married with a wife, I know I am being stupid.

"Emmett I have a question" I ask him a bit slurred. Okay maybe I had enough to drink."What is it Bells" he replies using my nickname that Jake had given me. I try not to think about it. "Honestly, now please be honest, why did you use all of those words on the scrabble board?, Why did you chose them?"

**Wow so playing scrabble with yourself is hard. But I used all the letters that actual come in the game to make up the board they played. It was actually kind of fun but defently not planned and too much longer then I thought. But sometimes you mind just goes and you just type what it says. However I couldn't finish up the board. The Q was driving me nuts at the end. Also the spacing from word didn't transfer over into here so sorry it is all messed up. i did my best to space it out in the first few but by the end I couldn't do it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

**Again I own Nothing.**

**I noticed that it is hard to put links into the stories so what I did was start an area in my profile with all of the links I had put in here. I thought that would make it much easier then trying to link it.**

**Also sorry this wasn't up this morning, I am trying to find a new job and it is taking up a lot of my spare time. **

"_Emmett I have a question" I ask him a bit slurred. Okay maybe I had enough to drink."What is it Bells" he replies using my nickname that Jake had given me. I try not to think about it. "Honestly, now please be honest, why did you use all of those words on the scrabble board?, Why did you chose them?"_

**Emmett's POV:**

Well at least half drunken Bella gets to the point. To be honest or not to be honest. Alice did tell me to be and not to worry about Rose. "Bella I like you, I like you as in more then I should like you", well that was an okay start. Okay who am I kidding I sound like a stumbling teenager. "Alice texted me earlier and told me to be honest. So here it goes. I don't see a future with Rose. After all the times she asked me to do something for her happiness and I went with her without so much as a complaint she chose herself first again. I think this was the last straw. I can not keep putting myself last in the relationship with her. I wonder how someone who is supposed to be my mate can go along and not care about what would make me happy for our future. Yes I still care deeply for her but I just do not know if I love her anymore. I know it has only been 2 weeks but this is the longest I have went without her talking to me. She has never stayed mad at me for this long over something. I told her how I felt about school, about doing something for my happiness. If she can not understand that and love me and want me to be happy I can not see myself being with her. I looked over at Bella and she actually was smiling at me. I have no idea why, maybe I shouldn't have given her the second drink. Yeah that would probably have been a good idea. She actually was smiling at me. I just told her it was over with my wife and she was smiling, wait could that mean maybe she likes me and it is a good thing.

**Bella's POV: **

I couldn't help but smile after I heard what Emmett had to say. It really was horrible news and I was a wretched friend. No good person would be smiling like I was when they were told that someone they care about marriage is falling apart yet I sat there and couldn't help but smile. He told me he liked me. "You like me" I asked him I didn't believe what I had heard. I must have sounded like a complete idiot. I had hoped for it at times but just kept telling myself he was Rose's man.

"Bella Alice also told me not to worry about Rose and that it will all make sense in a few months" he said, I couldn't help but listen. I was on cloud 9. I don't know when my thought for Emmett changed from brotherly to wanting more but at some point they had because even knowing he was hurt by Rose I couldn't wipe the smile of my face, the idea of him being single just made me smile. "Bella I know this is short notice but I saw a flyer for a opera on the way to school today and I was wondering if you would want to go with me on Friday? It is called Forever Plaid ." I hear him asking me. I am just so shocked I sit there in silence for a little bit. Did he just ask me on a date. "Would this be a date or as friends" I figure I might as well make sure it is all out in the open and I know what the point of this is. "Yes as a date" he tells me. I wrap my arms up around his neck. "Of corse. What is it about" I ask. I figure no matter what I will enjoy myself but might as well have some idea what I am getting myself into. "It is done by the Victoria Operatic Society. It's a musical comedy, about four irresistible harmony singers struggling to make it in the 1950's who are killed in a car accident. More than 40 years later, they return from the afterlife to finally realize their dream." Did he just say afterlife. Okay that made it funny 4 vampire singers basically. I laughed. "I guess you find the plot as funny as I do" he smirks. "Of course" was all I could say. I still had my arms around his neck and I just sit there looking up at him and he smiles back. We are only a few inches apart but it seemed as though neither of us was sure of what to do at that moment. It would be a bit step if we moved that last little bit and I was worried it wasn't the right time, but I guess I was wrong. Emmett leaned down a little bit and gave me the most gentle and wonderful kiss I had ever had. I would not have suspected him to be as sweet and soft as he was. I felt like I was going to melt into the floor. We stood there with him holding me for a little while longer and all I could do was smile.

**Emmett's POV:**

Well that could have gone a lot worse. I have a date with Bella Friday night. That wonderful kiss. I can't wait for Friday. Crap, I do not have anything to wear. I guess I will be going shopping. "Bella I know you do not like shopping, and I hate to ask you this but do you have anything formal enough to wear to an Opera?" I asked. I figured I could call Alice and get some help worse case. "No I don't, Oh no could we push it back?" she asked worried. "Bella if you would be okay with it I don't have anything at this house yet that would work either. I was going to head to a store and pick something up. If you wouldn't mind I could grab something simple for you to wear as well. I promise it will be comfortable with low heels" I almost beg. "Sure Sure" she says. Well that was simple. It could have been much much worse for me trying to get her something to wear. I remember how much she used to fight with Alice about shopping. I guess she trusts me more that I will think about her happiness in the clothes I pick.

Now to head out shopping, I really didn't want to just let Alice send something. I wanted to pick something out for Bella myself. Maybe even some gifts and jewelry too. I had an idea and I was going to go for it. I get her size from her and write down what I need. Knowing me I would get there to shop and forget about it.

She refilled her drink and we both walked back to my game room. She grabbed her blanket and I turned on the tv. Neither one of us really said much for the rest of the night but she laid down again cuddled up to me watching a house marathon. We both laughed a little at the show but mostly it was a nice way to just relax and try to de-stress and to come to terms with everything from tonight. I was glad it was finally in the open it made things much easier. There hadn't really been any awkward drama with us, thank god, well besides me still wanting to kill Mike.

"Bella would you mind telling me what happened with Mike" I ask still not sure if she wants to have this conversation. It had only been 2 days. "Not really" I hear her whine. "Bella just talk to me, I did what you asked and didn't hurt him, did he hurt you" I was a bit upset but trying not to let her know. I hated that he had upset her and from what I saw when I walked in I thought I had gotten there in time. She sat up a little bit and looked at me "Emmett he was stupid, he didn't hurt me. He was just being pushy and not taking no for an anwser. We had both drank to much, and I guess he thought he was going to get lucky or something. I don't know. Nothing happened though, and I am okay. I am just going to try to forget about it okay" she says ans she curls back up to me. Well that was not the exact anwsers I was looking for but I guess it is better then nothing.

She fell asleep again with her head on my lap. I carried her again upstairs to the bedroom that was now seeming to turn in Bella's room. She had brought over some clothes in her truck during the week for cases just like this. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss. She was so beautiful as she slept. I was sad to think about the fact I had yet to hear any of her famous sleep talking. It could have been interesting to hear what she thinks of me.

I woke Bella up the next morning for class since we had no alarm clocks in the house. I had attempted and after many attempts made her scrambled eggs and toast. I tried my best. She came down stairs and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "thanks Em" she said and went to sit down and eat. She at it all quickly as it was a little after 8 and she had to be at class at 9. We had learned that even at 6 miles with morning traffic it took her about 30 minutes to get to school from my house. We both packed up our books and headed out.

I had told Bella I was going to go shopping today after class so this was the first day since we met that we didn't have plans. Part of me wanted to take her with me shopping, but then I knew she wouldn't have fun, plus I wanted to surprise her. I just hope I did a good job with my choices. I was not a fan of the Haute Couture that Alice and Rose liked but I still enjoyed a nice designer suit. I was hoping it didn't turn out to be a hard thing to fin.

I drove to the local mall hoping to find something nice. But was upset to find nothing. I was lucky though and after finding pictures online and looking for local stores I found a couple gowns and ended up at a bridal salon back in Seattle. It was an odd place to be as a guy but they happened to stock mens suits as well as formal wear so I was in luck. Days like this were ones when I was happy to have a girl who wasn't into labels. In this case it ment I wouldn't get my ass chewed out by Bella for how much I was spending. I found her a beautiful cascading blue Reem Acra gown It was strapless with some twists and details but was not clingy at all. I hoped Bella liked it. I don't know why but I also picked out another gown as well. I had no idea what she could wear it to but I saw it and just thought of her. Both were silk chiffon and not something either Alice or Rose would where. Maybe one day I can convince her to go to a nice dinner with me and she can wear it there. I also found a stunning necklace at a store the salon recommended. It was over 40kts of black diamonds. I knew it would go well with both dresses and picked it out for Bella. At least it could be worn more then once I hoped. I also hoped I was alive to enjoy it after she sees my shopping trip. Because of the black necklace I grabbed her simple black wide kitten heel sandals and a solid black purse the same fabric. I thought that was the best item for her safety walking around. I got myself a simple black suit. Versace, Alice would be proud. I could really care less but it was the designer with the quickest turn around for a suit in my size. I should be here Thursday night giving me Friday after class to get it altered. I was lucky with how small the gown run the samples should basically fit Bella. I asked Alice what would need done and she sent me a text of the exact amounts each gown would need taken in. I gave in to the seamstress and planned to pick it up when I was getting my suit done.

School was not to bad Wednesday. We met up after and layed together on the couch watching movies. We still had not kissed again since Monday night and I worried a little bit if she regretted it. I didn't want to push her though so I didn't ask her about it. I knew that when the time was right we would again. The week seemed to fly by but it also didn't help that I had to be in Seattle Thursday for my fitting, and then Friday to pick it all up. I hardly had any time to spend with Bella. Honestly it was starting to bug me. But I knew from what she told me walking from class today that she had plans tomorrow after class with a girl named Julie. They had both of there classes together. I hope that she made a friend. I really don't know what they planned to do together just that they were going to hang out.

**Bella's POV:**

It was Thursday afternoon. I knew Emmett had to go back to the store today to get fitted for his suit. I wondered how he had gotten mine without this but I just guessed Alice. I made plans today with the girl Julie from my classes. I really thought some time with another human might be nice. I just had to think a little bit to myself about what is proper to say and what isn't.

Julie and I went out to get something to eat after class. Neither of us had a big breakfast. I had a small one and it was wonderful. I was shocked when Emmett woke me up and I went down and found food on the table. I looked around the kitchen and saw the mess and knew he had been at it for a while. It was so the thought that count in this case, and it was wonderful.

We sat down to eat and just talked about our families. I told her about my parents' divorce, my friends back home, even if we never talked anymore. I told her about a friend from home that had moved who I happened to run into here at school. She thought that was wonderful. I left out about him being married and all of that because it just seemed like information you wouldn't really tell someone you just met. I also left out about how he was a vampire too. She was a generally nice girl. Seemed very nice and down to earth. It was cool to have someone to talk to, but it was times like this though when I missed Alice.

Julie and I separated and I went back to my dorm. I knew that Emmett knew what room was mine now and he would probably swing by here when he was done. I didn't know how far the store was from here but I had an idea it wasn't close. He didn't tell me.

I started thinking. What would the family think of me. I was basically taking Rose's husband from here. Oh god, I kissed a married man. What is wrong with me. I couldn't' help myself I started to cry. What was I thinking, how would this be okay in any way shape or form. Could I be any more stupid. Oh my god. I just curled up on my bed in a ball. I couldn't do this with him. He has a wife, she is his mate and loves him. What was I thinking. I sat there crying when all of a sudden there is a knock at my door. "Who is it" I ask between sniffles. "Babe it is me Emmett open the door" he asks sweetly. I get up and quickly go to the bathroom and clean up what I can of my face. Wow did I look like shit.

**Emmett's POV:**

I had just gotten home from the salon and I missed Bella like crazy so I decided to head back over to her dorm room. I was walking down the hall when I heard her crying. I ran over to her door and it took all my strength not to break down the door, but I only heard one heartbeat she was alone. I knocked on her door. I heard her ask "who is it" between crying. Oh what happened, what was wrong. "Babe it is me Emmett" I told her. I heard her get up and walk around in the room, I guess to quick clean up a little bit. She came over to the door and unlocked it and opened up. She had been crying, her eyes were red rimmed and swollen. I wish I could know what had happened and why she was so upset.

"Can I come in" I ask looking at her. She just kept looking at her feet "sure". "Bella what happened what is wrong". "They are all going to hate me. You are married and we kissed. What was I thinking. How stupid could I be. The whole family is going to think I am just some vampire loving whore now." She cried. Oh god this was not what I had expected. I really wish that whatever Alice had told me with Rose would happen would just happen already, but she had said a few months it had only been a week. I really did not have any idea what to tell Bella right now. "Bella, don't worry about that" I said while pulling her tightly into a hug. "I already know Alice and Jasper are not mad at you"…."Alice has told me that something will happen that will officially separate Rose and I in a few months and to not worry about it, that is what I am trying to do. I am trying to enjoy my time with you here, and hope for a future in some way shape or form" I tell her hoping to make her relax a little bit. "Bella really don't worry about that. They will not be mad." I pull her over to sit with me on the bed. I don't know what to say to make her relax. "Bella should I call Alice?" I ask still not sure if I am doing the right thing. "You could talk to her and let her tell you not to worry" … "I don't know she will give you details but would maybe her just saying not to worry help? I hope this helps. "I don't have her number, she changed phones after she texted me last time" Bella whimpers. Well crap I didn't expect that. "You can call from my phone, she will know now that it is you since we are planning it but would it help?" "Yes" she squeaks out.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and call Alice's number praying that she answers. "Yes Emmett I know why you are calling" she answers "give my sister the phone" Oh thank god I think to myself. I can hear her talking to Bella. "Bella what is wrong why are you so upset" she asks "You don't hate me, I know you have seen what is going on, can you talk is Rose around?" I hear Bella's voice changed suddenly worried. "Oh yes silly I left the house when I knew you would call, don't worry Bella I am not mad at you and neither is Jasper. Obviously we haven't told the others about it yet, but I see it will all turn out okay. There will be some bumps but don't worry" she tells Bella. I am so glad to hear Bella start to stop whimpering and her voice seems to be evening out. "Alice what do you mean it will work out" She looks over at me "What are you talking about" she asks confused. "Oh you and Emmett silly head" she laughs. Bella looks worried, and I see the blush creeping up her face. Oh she feel funny because I am standing here. I get up and head on out into the hallway so she feels that she has some privacy. I hate that I can still hear her, I wish I could actually go away enough but with how upset she is I don't want to be miles away when she is done the phone call.

**Bella's POV:**

"Alice what do you mean it will work out" I say looking over at Emmett. I do not want to be having this conversation with him in the room. I have a feeling where this is going to go. "What are you talking about" I asks confused. "Oh you and Emmett silly head" she laughed. She actually laughed at me. I saw Emmett out of the corner of my eye look at me and then get up and head to the door. He is giving me space to talk to Alice. "Alice there is nothing with me and Emmett, he is just my friend. He is married to Rose." I tell her trying to convince her and myself too. "Bella if that is what you want to think then that is fine. But just for the record, I don't believe you. Just trust me that we love you, and it will all work out wonderfully in the end" Alice tells me almost cheerfully. Well then I do not know what to say to that. "Okay thanks for actually keeping a number long enough to talk to me" I tell her still a bit upset about the number changing a few weeks ago. "Sorry about that Bella I couldn't risk you calling and Rose hearing it" she explains. Well that made me feel a little better. "Okay well I have to go Bella, give my brother a big hug for me" she says and I hear her hang up the phone. Somedays she really does drive me nuts, but then I can't help but love her. I just feel relaxed somehow now. I still know I am stupid for messing around with Rose's husband but I just feel like if Alice says so then it isnt' all that bad. Wow I've lost my mind.

I look over at the door and see Emmett standing there. I do the only thing logical that I can think of at the moment. I run over and jump up and hug him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I hear him close the door behind us and my mind starts to race. What does he think is going to happen now. Oh why did I have to act like this, he is just going to push me away like Edward did. I try to shove that thought to the back of my head and start kissing his neck. I hear his phone beep in my hand and I look down.

Em-

Tell Bella that is not the type of hug I ment. Lol

-Alice

"Sorry, didn't mean to read" I tell him giving him his phone back. "Well it was for you anyways" he laughs putting his head into my neck and breathing in. I blush, realizing that I am still wrapped around him. I hope on down and see a frown on his face. Well good to know he likes pushy Bella. I couldn't wait for tomorrow and to go with him on our first date. I knew it was going to be a great time. I had made an appointment to get my hair done, which I found out is hard when you do not know what your dress looks like. But Emmett took care of that by texting a picture to my scheduled stylist. For some reason him doing it was cute, unlike when Edward would control what I was doing. I couldn't wait to put it all together and see what I ended up like.

The rest of the day was a normal night for us, but for a change he spent the night in my dorm watching some movies .He hadn't gotten back till almost 7 so after the whole calling Alice and Bella melt down it was already 9. I was exhausted and it seemed he understood. I laid down on my bed and turned on the little tv I had in my room. I put on Click tonight. I have been on an Adam Sandler kick lately.

I look over at Emmett who is still standing up in my room. "Em come on and lay down with me" I ask trying to do my best sweet and innocent look. He laughs at me "Sure" and then jumps up onto the bed. I swear I heard it break, it had to have cracked somehow. No way did it make it though that. But next thing I know the bed is still standing and he is holding me while we watch tv. I can't help but think about what my plans had been when I came here to school. I wanted to get away from all of this and away from the supernatural and somehow I ended up wrapped right back up in it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

**I still own nothing.**

_Em come on and lay down with me" I ask trying to do my best sweet and innocent look. He laughs at me "Sure" and then jumps up onto the bed. I swear I heard it break, it had to have cracked somehow. No way did it make it though that. But next thing I know the bed is still standing and he is holding me while we watch tv. I can't help but think about what my plans had been when I came here to school. I wanted to get away from all of this and away from the supernatural and somehow I ended up wrapped right back up in it._

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up the next morning still in Emmett's arms. It was such a change of pace to say the least. The last time I had spent the night with any guy had been Edward sitting in my chair across the room from me. He had always refused to touch me or lay down with me because he always thought he would break me, well that or kill me. It seems that is not such a big worry since Emmett could do it. "Morning babe" he said looking down at me. I smiled back up and gave him a quick kiss. Even though Alice had said not to worry I still felt a bit bad about kissing him. I was going to have to talk to him about seeing Rose and ending it or something official. I felt like I was being a home wrecker

I had a long day coming and I knew it. I had class from 9-11 and then lunch quick with Emmett after that. Then I had an appointment at the salon at 2:00 for hair and make-up. I really was going out on a limb and trying my best to trust Emmett that he is not going to treat me like a Barbie doll and make me look like an idiot. We had dinner reservations for 6:00 tonight and then the Opera starts at 8:00. I was slightly annoyed at all the prepping and girly stuff but I really was looking forward to spending the day with Emmett and the new experiences that we would have today. I was just crossing my fingers I wouldn't regret it.

**Emmett's POV:**

This would have to be in there on my top nights of my life right now. I am sure it will get replaced hopefully soon by tonight but spending the night holding Bella was just wonderful. She did talk a little in her sleep to which helped. I heard my name a few times with happy sigh after. I am guessing she liked the outcome of our talk the other night. It was getting close for her to wake up for class though. I figured we could just walk onto campus to get some breakfast for her. It wouldn't be as spectacular as my home cooking but I knew she would be okay. She needed to eat though to keep her strength up for the day ahead. It was going to be a long day.

"Morning babe" I told her, happy that she had yet to ask me not to call her that in the past few days. I was happy that she was letting me use the term without complaint. She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss good morning and then got up out of the bed.

I got up and turned off the tv from during the night. Not sleeping had its perks but your electric bill was not one of them.

Bella was walking back out of the bathroom and I stood there waiting. I just couldn't help but stare at her. She looked adorable with her bed head. I just wanted to find a way to mess it up more but I had to have a talk with Dad before I even think about that. Then there is always the problem of my wife. I knew there was no way Bella would let me touch her like that until things were a little more settled in the who's who with who relationship status. I wonder if she would count updating my facebook as official. Because we all know nothing is official until it is on facebook. Wait wouldn't that mean I'd have to make a facebook first.

"I need more clothes" I hear her whine. I thought I was losing it. Did Bella just complain about not enough clothes? "Are you sick?" I ask touching her forehead. "You're burning up" I say concerned "Oh wait never mind I'm just dead" I laugh turning around and sitting on the bed. "Oh ha ha very funny" she laughs at me. She grabs some jeans and a button down shirt and runs back into the bathroom. What seems like seconds later, well after living with Rose and Alice anything under an hour is fast, she comes back out. She pulled her hair up quick into a pony tail.

"Time to go feed the human" I say reaching over for her hand. I crossed my eyes and toes when I reached since I couldn't cross my fingers. I hope she didn't mind and would let me.

**Bella's POV:**

I swear all Emmett does is pick on me. But I really do not mind at all. I grabbed clothes and quick ran into the bathroom to get dressed. I needed a button down since I had no idea what was going to be done to my hair as to not completely screw it up when changing later. I smiled like an idiot thinking about my date tonight. "Time to go feed the human" I hear Emmett tell me. He reaches towards me and I wasn't sure what he was aiming for so I just stood still. He grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the door. I really guess he is serious that Rose and him were over. At least I can hope he is. I worry about what will happen still even after Alice and Emmett talking to me. Alice had been so sure I would become a vampire and now I wasn't with Edward anymore. Wait could that mean that… no I am getting ahead of myself. I don't even know what Emmett wants from this friendship or relationship or whatever the hell it is.

He walked with me to the food court and I grabbed a muffin and a drink. He grabbed a drink as well. I was getting better at not laughing at him for grabbing food and just realized I would be eating extra whenever he did.

We both sat while I ate quietly. It was nice to just relax at times and I was pretty sure if Emmett was still human he would have ADHD. He could hardly sit still and for a vampire that didn't have to move or breath it was pretty funny.

"Okay well I've got to head over to my class" I told him standing up. He reached over and gave me a huge hug. I looked up at him and saw he was looking down at me and I couldn't help myself. I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a nice kiss. It was still sweet and innocent but I wanted to make sure he knew how I felt about all of this. "See ya Em, are we still meeting after class for lunch?" I ask making sure I knew the days plans. "Yeah Bella I will meet you on the bench in front of your dorm like normal" he smiles back and me. I can't help myself and wrap my arms around him and squeeze as tight as I can. I let go and then go off to class.

Class actually went pretty quick today and I couldn't help but smile. I had went into class in a bad mood. I would have rather stayed in my room and spent it curled up next to Emmett. Looking at the calendar in class did not help my mood. I realized it was my birthday in 2 days. I hope that Emmett had forgotten but knowing my luck someone will tell him. I was having a hard time grasping that it had only been a month with Emmett. It just felt right.

I was surprised when I walked out of class to find Emmett outside. I smiled, not sure how he found my building but I really didn't care. I walked over and gave him a quick kiss and took his hand this time. I didn't want to start to rely on him to instigate all of our closeness or else I might end up getting nothing. We hadn't had a talk about that yet, but I still think it is way too early to even bring it up. Plus there is the whole vampire human issue too. We walked hand in hand down the street to the little café that we had played game at. Turned out they had some good food too. I enjoyed the French onion soup, and just some extra bread. I knew Emmett had planned a nice dinner for later so I didn't want to fill up on junk and then not eat.

I finished up my lunch and headed off to the hair salon. Lucky for me it was only a few blocks from work. Emmett hadn't known where to book it and actually later on admitted that he had asked his female teacher to help him out. I wished I could have seen that conversation but oh well. I knew he really was trying to just let me have a good and carefree night. I got to the salon and found that we would be doing a really simple loose updo. It turned out to not be that bad. She did a bunch of curls with a 2" roller and then pulled them back and pinned them up. You could hardly feel the pins and hairspray but it felt like it would stay in. Looking in the mirror I was so far happy with what he had picked. It wasn't a simple ponytail but it also was a plastered in place with hairspray updo that didn't move an inch. Next she did my makeup. I was a little shocked with the fact she used a very light skin tone with a bit of shimmer and that was it for eye shadow. Other than that some foundation and a lip gloss and she was done. So far so good Emmet, I smiled to myself. I knew he really had thought of me with what was done. Yes it took a while to do my hair but it was all still simple. She finished it off with giving me a French manicure with a deep blue tip. I now had a feeling it was color matched to my dress. My toes well done in solid of the same shade of blue as my nails as well. I finished up and was told that he had paid for all of it, including tip. I wanted to smack him for this though. I can pay for my own hair and make-up. I would so shove some money at him later on for this.

I grabbed my bag and drive back over to Emmett's house. He had refused to let me keep my dress at my dorm for some reason. I gave up fighting with him over it and knew if he wanted it at the house it would be.

I knocked and then walked it. I had gotten past the waiting for him to open the door a week or two ago but still knocked just so he knew I was there. He would hear me anyways no matter what room he was in so I thought it was the nice thing to do. I opened the door and he came walking towards me.

**Emmett's POV:**

She looked stunning…. Beautiful…. Sexy…. I couldn't stop thinking of words to describe how she looked. I couldn't wait to get her dressed and see what she looked. The only other time I saw her dressed up was prom with a cast on her broke leg and pissed off because Alice and Edward had tricked her into going. She was willingly dressing up for me.

"You look hot" was all that my brain could process and as soon as it left my lips I saw the blush creeping up on her face. "Thank you" she smiled back at me. "But Emmett I have to pay you back for the salon. I can't have you paying for everything tonight. You already paid for my clothes and everything else-" she started to ramble. I did the best thing I could to stop it. I leaned in and started to kiss her. I was hoping she would actually kiss me back a bit this time and I started to nibble on her bottom lip. I was presently surprised when she opened up her mouth and I felt her tongue in my mouth. Wow she tasted great. We stood there kissing for a while and I started to press her back up against the door. This was not getting anything done for us to get to our dinner reservation. I pulled back and let her breath and we just stood there looking at each other. The shock on her face confused the crap out of me and I didn't like it. "Did I do something wrong" I asked worried. "No, that was just, um it was my first kiss like that" she squeaked out. Damn what was Edward missing out on. "Well we do have somewhere to get to" I tell her but I would rather stay here and keep this up. "Your dress is up in your room" and I see her walk up the stairs and go to her room.

I hear her walking around a little bit and I hope she is getting dressed. We have about 30 minutes until we need to leave for dinner. A little bit later I hear the clinking of heels walking on the hardwood floors. I look over at the staircase and my jaw drops.

The gown is flowing around Bella as she walks down the steps. It looks as if she is floating over the ground. The knotting and layers over the bust make her look a bit more endowed, and the tapered waist makes her look tiny. The hair and makeup just seem to keep the simple and classic look that I was hoping to do. She also seemed to be walking okay in the shoes too, I was glad I had picked the ones I did. The only part of the gown she seems to be having trouble with is the loose floating train behind her. The fabric really just softly flowed behind you. I don't think I blinked the entire time she was walking towards me. I looked at her face and knew I hadn't screwed up to bad, she was smiling.

**Bella's POV:**

I got up to the bedroom and saw a bag hanging on the door to the bathroom. I decided to go and touch up my lip gloss and make-up before putting the dress on. The shoebox on the bed scared me the most. After a quick touch-up I opened the bag. Wow, it was so soft. It was a chiffon or organza material and felt like air. It was a nice deep vivid blue. Almost like a dark ocean blue. It was strapless and simple, it was perfect. I quickly slipped it on with ease due to how light it really was. I noticed there was a train on it which did worry me a bit. I had a feeling I would be wrapping my ankles in that by the end of the night somehow and making a wonderful mess of myself when I tripped. I sat down and opened up the shoebox to find a pair of black kitten heel sandals. Oh Emmett, they had maybe a 1 inch wide heel and I knew they didn't go with the softness of the gown but you wouldn't see them and they were so much easier to walk in then a strappy sandal would have been.

I noticed then there was no purse or accessories and I was a bit confused but I guess Emmett thought the dress was enough and really with him around what did I need a purse for. I folded up my clothes and went to walk back down the stairs. It took me a little bit to get a good grip on how to walk and get the train to flow right so I paced around the room a few times. Once I had it down I started down the steps. Emmett was standing at the bottom in his suit looking sexy as all hell. Really his muscle and body just looked great in a suit. I looked up to his face and saw his dimples and wanted to melt. He looked so happy. He was smiling ear to ear.

I walked over and he picked up my hand and gave it is a kiss. "Bella I have something for you" he said picking up a box from behind him on the table. It is pretty big so I am not sure what to think besides what did you do. "Emmett what is it?" was all I could think of saying to him. "It is a necklace to go with your dress." He opens up the box and there is an unfinished black diamond necklace. Holly crap. "Emmett no this is too much, no take is back." I start to stutter and I am getting flustered. I had no idea how much this dress costs and now he is going and getting me this necklace. Oh god. I started to feel dizzy and went and sat down on the couch. "Wow if you react this way to this just wait till your birthday" I hear him comment as I am walking away. "What did you do!" I half yell at him. "I was hoping you could just forget about my birthday that would be great. Especially after how wonderful my last one was." I knew I was being mean but I hated him spending so much money on me. "Well Bells if it makes you feel better the necklace costs less then the dress, and both of them together costs about as much as my suit" I smile at her hoping this works to calm her down a little. "Okay on that note we will never speak about how much you are spending on me. From now on I am capping your spending limit" I laugh at him. "Well I already have your birthday gift so let's start after that" he looks worried as he says this. Oh god. "I will kill you for that when it happens" I tell him as I start walking towards the garage.

**Emmett's POV: **

I really had no idea how she was going to take this. "Bella I have something for you" I tell her as she looks at me. "Emmett what is it?" Oh this could end up bad. "It is a necklace to go with your dress," I tell her while I up the box. It wasn't that much money, I hope she didn't flip out. Well cross that thought. "Emmett no this is too much, no take is back." I can't help but laugh as she walks away to the couch "Wow if you react this way to this just wait till your birthday" I sigh kind of to myself. "What did you do!" she yells at me. "I was hoping you could just forget about my birthday that would be great. Especially after how wonderful my last one was." I had to find a way to get her to relax. "Well Bells if it makes you feel better the necklace costs less than the dress, and both of them together costs about as much as my suit" Oh please work please, work. "Okay on that note we will never speak about how much you are spending on me. From now on I am capping your spending limit" She tells me. Oh please let her not worry about her birthday. I already got her the necklace and I had gotten it custom made and couldn't return it. "Well I already have your birthday gift so let's start after that" I tell her praying she will agree to it. The look on my face must of gave away the fact I knew it was more then she would be okay with me spending. "I will kill you for that when it happens"

She started walking towards the garage. "Bella wait" I ran over to her and put my arms around her neck and did the clasp of the necklace. It looked great. It was short enough to be a chocker but was not too high up the neck. It was just perfect. I smile and kiss her on the cheek and walk her to the car. I open the door and help her up in. I knew her train was going to make getting in and out hard and I hoped she wouldn't be to mad at me for wanting to help her all night. I knew she hated when Edward had babied her with everything but I really just wanted to be helpful.

We got to dinner in a reasonable time. I was glad we were not too late as this place was known for throwing out your reservation if you were even a minute late. But I was also told it was the best place in town. I had forgotten to talk to Bella in the car about what to order for dinner. Obviously I wouldn't be eating and I was hoping to order 2 things she liked and skip the appetizers so we had room for some desert. Ever since Bella has started to force feed me her homework I have learned that not everything makes me puke. It was good knowledge for if I ever had to actually directly eat around a human.

After we were left at the table I can't help but smile up at Bella. "So if you have to pick two things to eat tonight… I suggest you hurry" I tell her and she starts to laugh. The waiter comes back and I order water, Bella got a soda. The poor waiter he looked confused. I guess he was used to everyone ordering wine or liquor of some sort. However we didn't skimp on the food. Bella ordered a 8oz sirloin wrapped in bacon for me, and she got a lobster, scallop, and crab pasta in a white cream sauce. She ate a surprising amount of both of them. I did eat a little bit of my steak since when I got it cooked rare it was palatable for me. I think she knew the rarer it was the more I enjoyed it so she didn't pout at all about me ordering it that way. I cut off the outside that was seared and cooked well for her and let her have those pieces. Steak was quickly becoming my favorite, well so far, the only human food I had found but at least it was something.

"Bella I wanted to tell you just how beautiful you look tonight, and I really wanted to let you know how much I actually enjoyed getting to help you pick out your outfit" I told her. What she didn't know was normally me and Jasper were the Ken dolls for Alice and Rose. We got put in whatever matched the dresses the girls had picked and I don't think I had much of a choice in what I wore since I was changed. She smiled up at me "As much as I hate that you spent so much money on me, I am glad it made you happy Emmett. And you really didn't do a bad job" Wahoo for me. I was glad I hadn't crashed and burned in the Bella clothing front. I was still pacing in my head about my plans for tonight after the Opera. I knew I was being stupid but I was hoping me and Bella could maybe get to 2nd base tonight. God my thoughts sound like a 6th grader. But I was really hoping she would let me. I loved being around her, she just always made me smile and she did it without even trying. I knew how hard it was on her tonight to let me lead and yet she did it with only minor complaints. I was also scared because I was planning to give her the birthday present I bought early, and I was really hoping she doesn't kill me after I do. "I am glad you like my choices, it was a bit hard, but I enjoyed it" I tell her. "I really love spending time with you" I blurt out and can't help but to look at her and smile after I say it. "Me too Em, me too" was all she said.

We finish and I paid for the bill and we go back out to the car. I was a bit sad that we didn't have time for desert but it took a bit longer for service and the food then I had planned. Maybe I can take her out after the show for some ice cream. That sounded funny, black tie ice cream. I smiled at the thought. Tonight was going to be great.

**I will try to get the next Chapter done at work this afternoon. That is my goal. However I am no longer ahead on what I am writing vs what I am posting. I also have a feeling I will not be getting any chapters done this weekend so it will probably be Tuesday that I post a new one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

Chapter 10

**Still own nothing.**

_We finish and I paid for the bill and we go back out to the car. I was a bit sad that we didn't have time for desert but it took a bit longer for service and the food then I had planned. Maybe I can take her out after the show for some ice cream. That sounded funny, black tie ice cream. I smiled at the thought. Tonight was going to be great. _

**Bella's POV:**

Dinner was wonderful. I still couldn't help myself and laugh a bit when he was eating. It was just strange. After all the drama he tried to pull on me because I would force him to eat some of my homework and now he was all picking out things to try. Well yes he seemed to always order it rare and bloody but I was glad he could feel more human by doing this. I knew from Edward and them that he hadn't really had any problems with being turned, but that was also because he had Rose with him. He had always said that hell was fine if he was going to have an angel with him. I knew he loved Rose, but I was starting to care about him which worried me to death. I didn't want to risk being torn apart and left on the side of the road, well forest and beach but still. Was love worth it. Love, do I love him. I really care about him, and I do wonder what our future has in store for us. I know I really like him. I wish I knew how he felt about me.

"As much as I hate that you spent so much money on me, I am glad it made you happy Emmett. And you really didn't do a bad job" I tell him after taking a bite of dinner.

"I am glad you like my choices, it was a bit hard, but I enjoyed it" he smiles at me "I really love spending time with you" I heard him blurt out.

"Me too Em, me too"

We finish up eating dinner with no time for dessert and headed off the Opera house. I had never been to one before so this was defiantly going to be a new experience for me. Emmett had gotten us good seats. We were right in the middle and maybe 10 rows back. He helped me down the isle to the seat since I was still fighting with my train, it didn't help others were almost stepping on it and scaring me half to death in the process.

We sat down in the seats and he took my hand. I felt this small shock run between us and just felt so content. I had never been this happy with Edward. I was always trying to be perfect for him, and I just never could do it. I smiled over at Emmett and we waited for the show to start.

It was denfely not my thought of what an Opera would be. The whole time it was 50's show tunes and we were laughing and humming alone. After the show was done we got up and went back towards the car. I still had Heart and Soul stuck in my head and was tapping it out on the car door. My mind wondered off and I wonder if Edward would have been mad at me or disappointed in my immaturity at this show and how we are acting. I really didn't care anymore.

I looked up and noticed we were not heading towards home. "Where are we going" I asked wondering what was up. "We dind't get any desert so I thought we could swing by and get ice cream" I laughed, "Emmett it is fine you don't even like ice cream" he was being silly. "Well we will never know unless I try" I just hoped his trying didn't end up with him puking on me later.

We pulled into the parking lot for Deep Cove Ice Cream and walked over to order. Emmett got the basic chocolate cone, I got vanilla cookie dough. We walked past the other kids and families there, getting many confused looks on the way. I wonder if I was in there place what I would have thought if I saw someone standing there in a tux and a gown getting ice cream. I would have probably broke out laughing wondering what they were thinking. I looked over at a little girl with her family and smiled. I heard her whisper "mommy she looks like a beautiful princess" I knew Emmett had heard it too of course if I could. I blushed. "She's right you know" he told me "you do look beautiful" I smiled back and him knowing there was no point in fighting with him. I did feel like a princess today. It wasn't actually that bad. I however did not want to get used to it at all. I didn't want to expect this from anyone.

Emmett tried a few licks of his ice cream. The faces were hysterical. After the first it was pure discust. I saw him go to lick it again "are you sure about this" I asked him as he licked it. "No" he almost gagged out. I started laughing at him hysterically. He licked it again, this time without as funny of a face. "It really isn't that horrible" he said through half clenched teeth. "We will see if you can do other things, obviously ice cream is not on the top of your list" I laughed at him. I couldn't help myself, here was big strong Emmett and he was loosing to an ice cream cone. It was just adorable.

We finished up our cones, well at least I did and we walked back to the car. Emmett helped me in like always tonight and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. We drove back quietly really feeling no need to talk. We pulled into the drive way and he walked around to help me out. He pulled me down and held me standing still in the driveway staring at me in his arms. He leaned down and started to kiss my neck. I felt the warmth of my blush rising to my cheeks. This was peftect, and I didn't want to be anywhere else. I wasn't sure where this night was going to go though, as I still wasn't too keen on the whole he was still married to Rose part of this relationship.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me back into the house. Part of me was almost shocked but not upset that he took us to the theater room next to the bar. I needed a drink. I felt bad though drinking as much as I have been, but then mental decided it wasn't too bad. Once a week did not make me a bad person.

Emmett laid me down onto the couch and kept kissing me neck slowly leaning over me without putting to much weight on my human body. Thankfully one of us know what I could handle since I was obviously not in control right now of my mind or body.

**Emmett's POV:**

I picked Bella up and took her to the basement room. I didn't want to take her upstairs and make her think that I was expecting her to sleep with me. I knew she wasn't like that, and for all I knew she was still a virgin and I really needed to talk to Carlisle about that before I even think about it. Well I have already thought about it, but I need to know if it could be done.

I laid her down on the couch and kept kissing her neck and her collarbone. I could do this all day. I was so proud of myself but shocked that I didn't even feel the urge to bite her. Yes she did smell completely edible and probably would taste even better but I didn't want to do it. I leaned over her without really leaning on her. I didn't want to break anything or get to carried away. I knew we needed to stop before it gets to where one of us regrets what is happening, well I know I wouldn't, but she might, so I didn't want to upset her. I pulled away and looked down at her eyes. "Bella are you okay" I ask. I mean for it to be asking is she okay with what we are doing, are you physically okay, really are you sure this is all okay, but I wasn't sure how to ask all of those. "I'm not hurting you am I" I guess that was the main question I was worried about. If she didn't want me kissing her she would have told me to stop. "No" I heard her pant out from between kisses. I bent back down and kissed her again this time a little bit more forceful I wanted to be gentle but it was become more and more difficult for me. I reached down with my hand and slipped it up the bottom of her dress which was already at her knees from me carrying her inside. That was all it took, "Emmett no" was all I heard her say and I slowly got up and sat down next to her on the couch. I wasn't going to push her, I couldn't do that to a women no matter what. "Bella I'm sorry" I told her not really sorry for trying but I felt bad if I upset her. "It is fine Em, I just think we should wait a bit, plus I hate to be a buzz kill but you are still married." She said as she fixed her skirt. "Hey do you mind if I run up and change" she asked and I couldn't say no. "Sure" She got up and went upstairs to her room, I took off my jacket and tie, unbuttoning the top few of my shirt. These things would choke you sometimes. I walked back into the DVD room and quickly opened up the safe. It was the easiest place to hide it, in a wall behind DVD's. Really what human would go into what would seem like a bathroom from the pretty door on it, then dig through all the DVD's searching. A stupid one, since the DVD room had it's own alarm system separate from the house's. I smiled knowing how much work went into it. I quickly grabbed out Bella's birthday present. I hope she likes it. I found the style in a store but it wasn't perfect so I had them get one that would met my specifications. I had picked out an perfect diamond. It was a round cut flawless diamond. Literally it was D-color, FI clarity, and just under a carat. It was the exact way I thought of Bella, perfect. It had a 4 prong setting with 18 little round diamonds around it and 3 more going up the stem of the pendent. It was simple but still stunning.

"Emmett what is that" I hear Bella say standing behind me. I quickly shut the door to the safe knowing what else I put in there from my shopping trip. I had talked to Alice a little bit and felt like an idiot while shopping but was hoping she was right. I think I had made the sales guy's day when I ended up spending almost $60,000, but if she liked it was more important to me.

"Happy Birthday Bella" I say reaching over to wrap my arms around her and clip on the necklace. It suited her perfectly. It hung to just the right spot on her chest and was just wonderful. I stood there waiting for a few minutes not sure what she was thinking. She kept a straight face the whole time. I had no idea if she was going to be mad or not. All of a sudden she reached over and pulled me towards her into a hug. I guess she liked it.

**Bella's POV:**

I finished getting changed and walked back to the bar room. Emmett wasn't there, what happened where did he go. I started to breathe quickly immediately thinking the worst and then got myself under control. He wouldn't leave. I heard some movement down the hall in the game room and I guessed he went into there. I walked over and looked and saw the door open to the DVD's. As I looked into the room I was shocked as I saw Emmett standing there with a necklace in his hands.

"Emmett what is that" I ask. He quickly shut the door to the safe like he was hiding something but I figured why bother. If he already bought it and it was for me I was going to get it, I might as well enjoy it.

"Happy Birthday Bella" He said in reply. He reached over tenativly and wrapped his arms around my neck clipping the necklace on. It was beautiful, I had never seen anything that sparkled the way that this did. It was just perfect, way to big, but perfect. I pulled him over to me and gave him a big hug. I couldn't be mad about this. "Emmet it is beautiful, thank you" I told him and then leaned up and gave him a kiss. I knew we both hadn't wanted to stop earlier but it was too soon. It had been what, a month, not even since we met back up and I wanted to do it right this time.

I smiled as he picked up my hand and led me upstairs. I wasn't sure his plans until he slowly sat next to me on the bed and tucked me in. Looking over at the clock it was almost 2am. I am sure I looked much more exhausted then I felt at the moment and just enjoyed Emmett being here with me. "Goodnight Sweetheart" he told me as he kissed me goodnight and started to walk away. "I'll be back in a bit I am going to go for a hunt, don't miss me to much" he said and as he closed the door I swear I heard him say  
"I love you Bella"

**Emmett POV:**

When I heard her say "Emmet it is beautiful, thank you" I was so happy I could have danced. She wasn't mad at me about the necklace but looking down at her face she looked like the walking dead, and not even the good kind she looked like a zombie. At least us vampires were hot dead people.

I grabbed her hand and starting walking her upstairs. She needed to sleep and really needed rest. I sat down next to her on the bed and pulled back the covers hoping as a hint to her. She looked over at the clock and nodded. She noticed it was really late. I also knew I needed to go hunt. "Goodnight Sweetheart" I told her and gave her a goodnight kiss. "I'll be back in a bit I am going to go for a hunt, don't miss me to much" I joked, I knew I would miss her. I had gotten so used to having her around with me. I didn't like leaving at night, even if it was the best thing to do, and I was doing it for her safety. I closed the door behind myself and whispered "I love you Bella".

**Okay thanks for not killing me for this Chapter. I have never wrote a Lemon or anything even like one, actually I have never written anything besides school reports, so it was a little, okay a lot harder then a thought. I think I need to start drinking before I try to write anymore of them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

**I am going to do my best to get a few chapters extra done this upcoming week. I am leaving Thursday night for the shore for Labor day. I will be back late on Monday but it is myself and my husband and 2 of his cousins so I have a feeling there will be many many very late nights in store for me. I will try to have a few chapters done and up before I leave or ready to be quick re-read and edited before posting up over the weekend.**

**Also sorry for how long it took for me to post this but we ended up going out to Harrisburg to a car meet almost 2 hours away with friends Saturday and didn't get back till 3am, so my time to write has been very little. **

**And on that I still own nothing. **

"_I'll be back in a bit I am going to go for a hunt, don't miss me to much" I joked, I knew I would miss her. I had gotten so used to having her around with me. I didn't like leaving at night, even if it was the best thing to do, and I was doing it for her safety. I closed the door behind myself and whispered "I love you Bella"._

_**Chapter 11: Mid October**_

Emmett's POV:

It had been three weeks since Bella and I had went to the Opera. I have been waiting time and time again to tell Bella how I feel about her but the time was just not right. We were however both doing great in school. A students and with a little under 3 months left in this set of classes I was happy to say I wasn't failing. It wasn't that I was stupid, I just honestly hated school most days. Especially the boring business courses for half the degree's I have gotten in the past. I loved what I was learning about now and it was all new to me which made it even better. Bella and I both had grown a bit more out of our shells when it came to friends. I had a few human friends that were into games as much as I was. They had came over a few times to hang out. Of course Bella had helped me to stock the house and make it look more like I ate and was a normal person. It took a little work but wasn't that had since she had been spending more nights with me then she was in her room. I wanted to ask her if she would just move in with me for the next semester. I knew having that room was adding to her tuition bills and she refused to let me pay it off for her, she kept saying it was part of being human and growing up, so I didn't argue with her.

I had called Carlisle one of the nights too. To say he was worried was un understatement. First he was irate that Alice had kept it from him about me meeting Bella, and then the fact Rose had kept it from him that she still hadn't spoken to me 2 months later. His biggest worry was my strength though, after talking about how much I could kiss and touch Bella without worry he was greatly concerned about us being intimate and me forgetting my strength and hurting her, causing internal bleeding, breaking her bones or worse killing her somehow. I have to say the lack of confidence worried me a bit but I couldn't let him know that. I knew I could do it, but I also knew I would wait until Bella was ready.

The biggest surprise ever came when Bella asked me if we could throw a Halloween party this year. I had never had one in my life. As a human or as a vampire. I was looking forward to it and was like a kid in a candy store. I couldn't wait. I already had the idea to turn my whole yard into a graveyard. I was going to dig up small holes and put in smoke machines, and then put a mesh over it so I could put some stones and other things over it to hide it. I was getting some awesome tombstones too. Bella and I had bought the fake pumpkins the other week, we knew they weren't as cool as real but it gave the 2 of us more time to carve the 10 I had bought. Bella had laughed at me when she came home and saw the one spare bedroom looked like a Halloween store had exploded. All I could do was smile and start to tell her my plans. I knew it would be awesome, I had so much time to get it done while she slept.

I had made a deal with Bella that if I could pick her costume she could pick mine. The only rule was that she wanted her ass to not hang out. I had no problems with that since I didn't want other humans staring at my Bella. Mine. She was that, even if we hadn't had that talk yet she was. I planned to take her up for a hike to my favorite place on the waterfalls that I had found the day I moved here. I was hoping she liked it as much as I did. It really was beautiful. She was still sleeping right now so I went down to the kitchen to make her breakfast. I was getting much better, todays was French toast with some powdered sugar, fresh orange juice, and hash browns. Orange juice has been the worst thing every. I kept squeezing to hard and they would explode all over my face and then kitchen. Most days after a few of them I would just give up but not today. I was going to ask Bella to go for the hike and I wanted her to have a good healthy breakfast.

Bella came downstairs maybe an hour later. She smiled at the breakfast I had cooked. She knew how much trouble I had been having with the oranges as my screaming at them would wake her up on a few nights. "I see you got it to work" she laughed at me "Ha Ha I will throw the pulp at you missy" I couldn't help but pick back.

"Bella I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out with me for a hike today?" I asked. I figured I might as well get it over with. "Sure, have you checked the forecast" she asked. Right now it was sunny out, crap I hadn't even looked. I heard my phone beep and looked down.

Em-

Give it an hour, behave yourself.

-Alice

I laughed at the phone "Well, our favorite pixy has decided to play weatherman today. She said we can leave in an hour" she smiled and went back to eating her breakfast. She went upstairs and took a shower coming back down not much later. Alice was right of course it was no longer sunny outside.

Bella walked over giving me a kiss. It was almost a constant thing for us. We were always kissing but neither of us ever tried to start anything more. It was almost as if we both were waiting for the other one to do it.

We got into the jeep which was a rare occurrence anymore. Both of us had gotten used to the smaller trailblazer and drove that to most places. I loved buckling Bella into the harness it gave me the perfect time to be a horny teenager and rub against her in the name of safety. She would just smile and laugh at me giving me that knowing look. I would just smile back. It was the little things like that which made me love her more. I still hadn't told her exactly how I felt and I wanted to get it over with today. It had been almost 2 months now I was hoping it was enough for her to realize I didn't plan on leaving to go back.

We got to the park and I helped her out of the car. We had done a couple of the easy trails around but I knew this one would be basically asking her to go on a date to the ER later. "Bella maybe I could give you a piggy back ride to this one" I ask her. I knew Edward had always done it so I worried she wouldn't want to do it ever again. "Sure just keep it slow if you could" she asked. Well I could do that. It wouldn't bug me at all to carry her at a human pace up the trail. "No problem" I said picking her up and swinging her around to my back. She had our backpack with drinks, well her drinks in it and we were off. It took me a bit longer to get up to the falls with her with me because I wasn't running but the hike was wonderful having her holding onto me tightly. I could breath in her scent and I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. I might as well be in withdraw anymore. I haven't wanted to even touch myself since I was with Bella, all I've wanted was her, and after being with Rose and having sex all the time and everywhere it has been a major change but I don't regret it at all.

I felt Bella inhale at the view in front of her as we reached the top of the hill. I brought her slowly down as I knew she might be a bit scared. I hadn't noticed before with my balance but the area we were standing was not flat and was maybe only 5 feet wide. With Bella's skills in the coordination class I was worried about her falling. I didn't want to change her yet. Then again I still don't even know if she would want that in her life.

"This is so beautiful" she said while clinging to my side "now don't let me die" I couldn't help but laugh at her. "I will not drop you, or let you fall, trust me Bella, I love you" I told her. I knew it wasn't the perfect way to say it but if I kept wanting that moment it wouldn't happen.

She reached up from my side and pulled me down into the most passionate kiss she had ever given me. "I love you too Emmett" It felt as if my legs should be turning into jello and I should be melting into her. I grabbed her and gave her a huge hug spinning her around. That was not a great idea as she actually screamed bloody murder. I pulled her close and backed down the trail a bit to a safer area to stand. "Are you sure" I asked wondering if I was loosing my mind. I hoped not, I really did.

"Yes Emmett I am sure, are you?" "I've never been as sure about anything in my life"

I picked her up and ran us back to the car as quickly as I could, changing from human to inhuman speeds as I heard people around us. I wanted to get back and do bad things to her.

We both came down from the hike and couldn't wipe the smiles from our face. "Hey would you want to go and work on the Halloween costumes?" she asked. Well that was not what I had planned. But it would be nice as I hadn't gotten time yet to buy hers for her. I also wouldn't mind her playing dress up for me too. "I already know which one I want to get for you but figured I could see if there was anything else that was better." She smiled. Oh this was not good she had something on her mind and was plotting. I loved when she plotted. I spent a lot of the night while she slept plotting what I would do to her with my spare time.

We got to the mall and shopped around for a little bit. She actually made me go stand in the walkway when she was buying my costume in the store. I couldn't help but laugh and she was trying to be sneaky. I actually am glad for Alice and Edward not being around for things like this. I love surprises and it was hard in that house for anyone to ever have one.

She waved me in and I went with her to look at costumes for her. The problem I was having was they were either crazy short hooker costumes or long floor length. I wanted her to be comfortable in what I picked out. I grabbed a little red riding hood costume but Bella quickly frowned. "Jake" was all I heard her say as she turned around. I knew I would have to ask her about it. She had told me what had happened, he had left to his imprint and she never heard from him. But now almost 3 months after that she was obviously still hurt. I would kill the stupid mutt for what he did to her, then again my family wasn't any better. "Princess" I asked her and she turned around and said no. Hum, what would she be? I found it right after I said that. It was a Mistress Peep costume. It wasn't to girly but wasn't as short as the other fairy tale costumes. And it had nothing to do with wolves. I thought it was cute since she was a little sheep hanging out with us. I smiled and ran as fast and humanly possible with the costume under my shirt as Bella was turned around. I quickly shoved it into a bag while being stared at by the cashier. "My girl and I are buying each others costumes, it's a surprise" I quickly told him and he double wrapped the bags for me and I paid for the outfit. I would have to come back for the accessories because the staff might give it a way a bit. I walked over to Bella and held up the bag. "What the fuck, how did you do that" she laughed and then I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked back to the car.

Today was slowly getting up there on my favorite day list.

We got back to the house and went down to the game room. I had bought a popcorn machine that we saw on our trip to the mall. I hated the smell of it but Bella loved it, she kept saying how much better it was then air popped. I also figured it would defiantly get used for the party in a few weeks. We didn't say very much for the rest of the night we just laid down together and watched tv for the rest of the night talking about what we would be doing for the next few weeks to get ready for the party. It was going to be a first for him, and very interesting night.

Once Bella had fallen asleep I knew I needed to get something over with. I walked upstairs and picked up my phone and dialed the last person I wanted to call. "What the fuck" I whined after it went to voicemail. I tried to call again and she actually hit decline, well isn't that just fucken peachy. She couldn't read Alice's mind so she had no reason not to answer when her husband is calling. I gave her another 30 minutes and then tried to call again, and like before voicemail. I guess I was no longer worth her time.

The next two weeks went by so fast neither of us had much time to think. I tried to call Rose a few more times and she kept declining my calls. I was trying my best to just wait it out. Alice had told me it would be solved in a few months, well it was getting frustrating waiting for the right month for it to be delt with. I wasn't even sure what dealt with ment. Besides hunting at night I also spent it digging up my yard while trying to do it with making the smallest holes in the grass. I eventually learned to just dig a circle and almost like pealing skin peal up the areas that I wanted to use and place it back down like sod. If I do say so myself I had the best decorated yard in the country. I lost count of the amount of hours I had spent working on it but if you stumbled into it at night you would think you actually we at a graveyard. Bella had refused to let me buy real tombstones though so they were all the fake ones. But I was still happy with the end result. She just kept telling me it was only 1 day and there was no reason to spend thousands to decorate.

The day of the party was hectic. Bella was inside the house working on cooking orange and black foods. Thank god I didn't have to eat it because as appealing as orange spaghetti and black sauce was, and the various other foods she had dyed it really did not seem all that appealing. Wahoo to only wanting blood. I had even asked Bella if I could get a beer helmet and put water bottles with blood in it and just say is fake to everyone but actually have blood on tap for the party. She declined before I could even finish asking. I pouted for a few days about it saying if humans had all this food at there reach why couldn't I have some. She laughed and told me I did I just was a vegetarian and couldn't eat it. I loved her sense of humor with my crap.

I really was hoping that tonight went as well as we planned. Bella was so happy to be having friends over and hanging out with people. It was such a change from her fighting Alice tooth and nail to throw a party for her in Forks. But then again this party isnt' for her it is for everyone and for Halloween.

"Bella time to get ready" I grabbed her and carried her upstairs. I knew she was going to love her costume, okay I didn't know I was hoping she would.

**Bella's POV:**

"Okay lets get the costumes, and then we will quick swap and get dressed" I smiled at Emmett. I was so happy to give him his costume. It was so him, silly, obnoxious, but just awesome. He was so easy to be around and to hang out with.

We both grabbed the bags and threw them at each other. I opened up the bag like it was going to bite me. How bad could this be, very. It was a gothic little bo peep basically. It was an adorable gingham halter dress with black lace-up bodice, it had a ruffled neckline with little sleeves and a matching bonet. The scull and cross bone lock on the boobs was a nice touch too. I put it on with the black petticoat he had gotten too for me too and it wasn't that short which was exactly what I had been hoping for. I didn't want something so short I couldn't walk or bend over without mooning someone.

I saw Emmett smile and heard him cracking up laughing at his costume. Oh I was so happy he thought it was funny. It was the banana flasher from the internet. It was a giant banana with the banana sticking out of the peel in the crotch.

We both finished getting ready and I couldn't help but to smile every time I looked over at Emmett. I really was falling hard for him.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell getting caught staring straight at him. I had a feeling he knew they were here, I am sure he heard the car. I was no crossing my fingers for a blood and injury free party.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I am glad I got it up sometime sooner then I thought. Right now we are waiting on a friend to get here to "test drive" our GTO before he goes to North Carolina (from Philly) to pick up one he is interested in. So I am pretty sure I will not get much of Chapter 12 done today but I am going to try.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks everyone for all the favorites and alerts. I love reading the reviews but those help me want to write as well. As least I know you are enjoying the story and want to know where it goes. **

**Again I own nothing, SM does. **

**PS: minor attempt at lemony goodness in this chapter. **

_I jumped when I heard the doorbell getting caught staring straight at him. I had a feeling her knew they were there, I am sure he heard the car. I was no crossing my fingers for a blood and injury free party._

**Emmett's POV:**

I opened up the door and found a few of Bella's friends outside. I had only meet Julie a few times on campus when I met Bella after class. She was nice though and genuine about wanting to be friends with both Bella and I which was nice. I waved them in showing them downstairs to the bar room and the old theater room. I had closed off the game room for the night, and brought out most of the major things to this room. Just in case of any human issues, or puking, I only wanted to have to pay someone enough clean 1 room of the house not the whole house.

It wasn't much longer till everyone was there and the party was in full swing. We had made it almost open invite to everyone in our classes. I only had 3, and Bella 2 so that wasn't many people. Our classes only had 10-15 people in them.

I had laid out the bar with most things humans would need for drinks, Bella of course had to help me out. I had no idea what would even mix well with what. I wish I had explored more as a human before I died but I had just been to busy working to do that.

The party was going on great. We had people dancing at one end and then the tv was on at the other end. I noticed Bella was all smiles, and I caught her looking at me a few times. I did however notice I was going to have to cut her off soon, I hated being the responsible one but I knew she was pretty drunk already, you could smell it in her blood, and it smelled great. Wait, what, no that is not okay to be thinking, Bella is not a treat.

She slowly walked her way over to me seductively. Oh this was not going to end well. "So em why are you staring at me drooling and licking you lips? See something you like" she laughed at me while trying to talk sexy. Oh this was bad.

"I defiantly like what I see" I said while leaning down and kissing up the side of her neck going right along her pulse point. I felt her melt into my arms and I held her up as I kissed down her shoulder and then slowly back up until I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I knew I was being a tease but so was she so it was all fair. I reached down and I rubbed my hand up against her crotch. The look on her face was priceless. She didn't pull away which made me even happier. I however was not to happy when she turned around after giving me a quick kiss and went back to her friends. I felt this strange urge to stalk my pray and at that point I got up and left the room. I needed a bit of space.

**Bella's POV:**

I knew I wasn't being nice to tease Emmett like that but for some reason my mind thought it was a great idea. I had just given him a kiss and walked back over to some of my classmates. I couldn't believe that he had touched me. I wanted to be in shock but honestly I enjoyed it and wished we didn't have so many people over.

I went to find him and he wasn't anywhere in the room. I was wondering what was happened and quickly excused myself and went to search for him. I found him in the game room pacing back and forth. "Emmett are you okay?" he looked over at me and I saw his eyes were dark. "Should I leave you alone" was the first thing I thought to ask. He never answered but the next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall. He was kissing me fiercely, there was nothing gentle or soft about what he was doing. He was putting his claim to me and showing me how he felt. I gasped and jerked away as he cupped me through my dress. He started to rub back and forth creating a sensation I'd never before experienced. I moaned and he rubbed even harder. I had a feeling where this would go from here. We both knew it was what we wanted but neither of us were sure of what to do. He pulled away and looked down at me concern in his eyes. I could do nothing but start kissing him back. I didn't wait for him to instigate and I pushed my tongue into his mouth. I had been waiting for this for a while now. I had been thinking about it since we had taken the walk to the falls and confessed our love for each other. He was so worried about hurting me and I knew it was going to hurt, but I also knew he would be a gentle as he could. He reached behind me and locked the door. I was so happy he hadn't taken off the bedroom door so it still locked. He slowly lifted off my dress, kissing my body on the way up. I felt my entire body flush as he looked at me from head to toe, that dimpled smile never leaving his face. I turned my face away in embarrassment. "Don't do that" He said tilting my head back toward him and giving me a soft kiss. "You're stunning" he smiled back at me.

I felt his breath as he started to kiss down my stomach and his hands wrapped around my waist. "I am feeling under dressed here" I laughed at him hoping he would start to loose some of his clothes. It would be nice. He touched his lips to mine, lightly licking them and then his tongue darted inside my mouth before it pulled back away. He started to kiss his way down my stomach, scooting down between my legs. His fingers lightly stroked down my folds, briefly touching that sensitive bundle of nerves and I cried out. "Did I hurt you" He asked right away afraid that he had done something wrong. "No" I panted back to him. I knew he was scared to death, and so was I. He started kissing the inside of my thigh and I couldn't help but try to pull them together. I had no idea what to expect. "Don't worry" was all I heard him say and he slipped one finger inside me. I leaned back onto the couch and sat there with my mouth open wide. It felt wonderful, spectacular and the as soon as I felt him start to push and pull his finger in and out of me I felt him add a second. He looked up at me almost ask for approval and I nodded. I couldn't even form words for how I felt right now. I felt his tongue soft licking against my clit. I bucked my hips up off the couch and felt his cold hands grip my hips to hold me still. I whined in complaint to his removal of his fingers and he moved his hand and placed his fingers back inside me. He was sucking slightly on my clit with his fingers still probing inside me when I felt something building up inside me. I let out a loud moan when my body tightened against his fingers. All I could do was let my body melt and sink back into the couch. I felt Emmett sucking up all of my juices and then he went back and found my clothes for me. He slowly dressed me and sat down next to me pulling my head onto his lap. I couldn't even complain or so anything. It had felt so good. I had no idea what I was missing all those times that Edward had told me no. I looked up and Emmett's still black eye and smiled. He bent his head down and nuzzled into my neck.

He was kissing and sucking on my neck when someone knocked on the door. I jumped and in that instant made the biggest mistake I had ever done. Emmett's teeth caught my skin and cut it open like butter. I had no where to go and knew this could end very badly.

"Emmett…" was all I could think to say as I got up off of the couch and walked away from him. He stood between me and the door and I had no idea what was going to happen. "Bella I want to taste you" was all he said. I knew if he didn't want me to leave it wasn't going to happen I had no choice. And after our talk weeks ago about drunken vampires and blood I couldn't help but start to laugh. "Emmett do you want to get drunk or something?" I chuckled at him hoping to lighten the situation. He walked over to me and started kissing and sucking on the small slice on my neck. I was scared at first but the feeling actually wasn't that bad. He hadn't bit me so there was no burn from any venom. He wrapped his arms around my neck and started sucking on the wound. I knew he was going to have to stop soon, this was not something I wanted him to get used to. I tried to push him away and didn't accomplish much. I was starting to feel a bit weak in my knees and before I knew it I had fallen from his grips. In a flash his black eyes were gold, now with a small hint of red around the edges.

All off a sudden I heard his phone ring.

**Emmett's POV:**

Stupid human knocking on the door. As soon as I felt the warm blood touch my teeth I knew what I wanted. I wanted more. I didn't want to hurt Bella but it was so sweet and tasted better then anyone had before. I swear she even tasted better then my singer. I had screwed up though and didn't pay enough attention to how much I had taken. She hadn't ben scared, almost willing to let me taste her. I felt her slowly start to drop and I realized it had been to much. I still heard a steady heartbeat and she was awake so I figured she would be okay. I picked her up and put her back onto the bed only to hear my phone start to ring. Looked at the caller ID it was Alice. I knew I had to answer there was no way around this.

As soon as I picked up all I could hear were her screams. "What the hell did you do that for! You are a complete and utter idiot. You know better then to feed from a human., and her of all people, why would you do such a thing." She yelled at me. "Alice I am sorry" it was the only thing I can think of. "God damn it Emmett if I had seen how willing she had been in my vision I would have already been there to take your god damn head and remove it from your body. I don't care how much taller you are then me I would have brought a stool" She was pissed, I knew how she felt about Bella. I knew how much she cared after we had left Forks. I did the next best thing I could think of.

"Alice can you and Jasper come for a visit" I had no idea how Bella would feel about this but I knew she might need some girl time and I needed to get my head back on straight. I was not going down this road, I knew what could happen. I didn't want to admit it to myself, and especially not Alice but I was proud I kept it to only a taste and hadn't hurt her. I looked over at Bella and she had a small dose of fear in her eyes but mostly she was aroused and happy with what had happened. I wish I could know if her feeling matched the look in her eyes, but I was happy to not see straight fear and hatred looking back at me.

"Bella, I am-" she cut me off "Don't say it, don't say you are sorry Emmett. Did I once ask you to stop" she told me looking me straight in the eyes. Well no she didn't as I thought back to a few minutes ago. "But you did try to push me away before you slid down, I am sorry I didn't stop then" I told her. If I couldn't be sorry for the whole thing I was damn well going to be sorry about something. I had screwed up and in normal Bella fashion that was A okay in her book. "Well Emmett I can accept you are sorry for that, but only that okay." She said walked over to me and giving me a big hug, and a kiss on the lips. I noticed her neck was still bleeding slightly and I bent down to give it a quick lick so it would stop. I really couldn't take her back to the party bleeding. I was dressed as a banana not as a vampire.

I held her for as long as I could when I heard someone ask where she was. I unlocked the door and we went back out to the party and hopefully the rest of the night was a wonderful as the start had been. I felt like crap though, even if Bella didn't want me to. I couldn't help it. I had hurt her, and I was going to find a way to make it up to her.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, as did the next few weeks. Alice had called to make sure it was okay with Bella if she and Jasper came up. I thought this was nice of her since I knew how much Bella had been upset buy our family leaving. I also knew it was only because of Edward and she knew that too. We had talked for hours about what had happened afterwords, and she knew how we all had felt with his choice. She also knew there were only so many choices we could make. If we faught with him over it we would always loose. He had gotten pretty rude about using his gift to just piss us off. It was half the reason that only 3 months later I was searching for a new place to go and be with Rose and not have to deal with it. Never in a million years could I have guessed that I would meet up with Bella and now would be trying my hardest to find a way to end things with Rose. I wasn't stupid enough to risk leaving Bella to go and find Rose, with how things could go I might be gone for longer then I would want and I dind'to Bella to worry about me leaving her how he did, but I was also really getting sick of waiting. I hated strining Rose along, even if I had been trying to call, I felt as if I was dragging her down with me and I hated that feeling.

I smelled them before I heard the knock.

**I also have to say that I will probably be spacing out my updates, not sure if they will be longer or not. I would love have them about double what they are now but with trying to put one out everyday it is hard to get them long.**

**Somehow while writing this story I got the idea for another. I am going to write out a few chapters, see how it goes and where it goes and maybe post it up. I am not sure who it will involve I have 2 in mind but I think it will more go where the story takes it. If anyone would be interested in getting some of those chapters once they are done and giving me your opion, and letting me know what you think send me a PM. My thoughts for that one is a lot of backstory though first and then pretty quickly into the lovey dovey stuff. I will say now it will not be team edward friendly though. I seem to have a thing for stories where he is a jerk.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I know you all want to know what will happen so this chapter will have a bit of a time jump. 1 I am having writers block in a way of I am sick of fluff and want to get to some of the ideas I have planned out. 2… mostly repeat #1. So this Chapter is going to take up about 6 months of time. I hope you like it. **

_I wasn't stupid enough to risk leaving Bella to go and find Rose, with how things could go I might be gone for longer then I would want and I didn't Bella to worry about me leaving her how he did, but I was also really getting sick of waiting. I hated straining Rose along, even if I had been trying to call, I felt as if I was dragging her down with me and I hated that feeling. _

_I smelled them before I heard the knock._

**Chapter 13 - Late November**

**Emmett's POV:**

It hadn't been a long time since I had seen them but having Bella here still made me a bit on edge. I tried not to be angry at Jasper about what had happened at the party. After all I wasn't much better then he was with it, stupid Edward and throwing her into more glass didn't help the situation at all. I just hadn't really talked much to Bella about it and I hoped she felt about him and she did about me and our little incident the other night.

As soon as I opened the door though the slap I got from Alice would have knocked a head off a human. "god damn it women" I yelled at her. "what the fuck was that for" was all I could say.

"It was for biting my sister you twit" she told me while skipping past me to give a confused Bella a huge hug. "As much as she might have enjoyed it Em you know you can't be doing that" she said while still hugging Bella. Poor Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

I heard a slap from downstairs and went to see what had happened. Since there was no bruises I wasn't sure but my guess was Alice slapped him. All I heard was Alice almost giggle, "It was for biting my sister you twit", and then . "As much as she might have enjoyed it Em you know you can't be doing that". I couldn't help but blush and at that she turned and ran towards me giving me the tightest hug I had felt in a while.

"Hey guys" I heard Jasper say from the door. After Alice let me go I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. The look on his face was priceless. I had scared Jasper.

"I'm not mad at you" I told him hoping he would relax a bit. Edward had always kept him on such a tight leash around me that it had to have sucked big time. "What is the worst that will happen, you bite me?" I laughed at him. "As I am sure your wife has told you Emmett already beat you to it" I smiled. I might as well break the ice and get it all over with in one shot. "Which I am guessing is why you are beating him up Alice?" I smiled at her.

I hated the stupid vampire speed talking and wished I could understand what they were saying but I knew I would have to ask Emmett later. "So how long are you guys staying for" I asked, realizing it was rude since they had just gotten here.

"We are not sure yet Bella" Alice told me "Maybe a month or so, unless you really don't want us here" she spit out. "No Alice that isn't it" I quickly told her, "it was more Emmett is going to have to show you then were to go to hunt and such since we live in a city it is a bit different then living in Forks" I smiled back at her.

I couldn't help but take a dead breath. I was hoping this all wasn't a mistake having them come here to visit. I was more praying it wasn't a mistake.

I caught Alice the next day by herself and asked her to go for a walk with me. It was so wonderful outside the leaves were turning and falling. The area around Emmett's house had nice sidewalks and I could walk around all day, but I think the next request I would have for Emmett is a vampire soundproof room so that you could actually have private conversations without going miles from home. I hoped we were far enough away when I head Alice ask me what I had been hoping to avoid.

"Do you love Emmett?"

Oh god, I should have stayed home. "Yes, I do. But I don't know what to do. He is still married to Rose. Besides the drunken slip up at the Halloween party I have kept myself and my hormones in check as best as I can. I don't want to be doing these things with a married man." I rambled to her.

"Bella I want to tell you what I have seen but all I can say is please, don't' push him too much. Ask him what he thinks about this. But I promise you only have to wait 3 more months for things to be settled."

Did she just say 3 months, I had already been waiting almost 4 now. But I already was ½ way through whatever I was waiting for and I was hoping that I could wait.

"Bella no matter what Emmett asks you to do, just say yes, please. Don't let Rose get in the way" She smiled at me. I knew she was trying to help me without telling me the future and I hated and loved her at the same time. I was never completely comfortable on the "Alice is always right" bandwagon but I thought I would try to be now. After the texts she sent me before school started turned out to be Emmett and I was so happy that I couldn't be mad at her about what was going on.

It was wonderful having them around. Alice and me went shopping and suprisingly she didn't hate everything I had picked out. She listened to me about what had happened since they left, about the wolves, everything. It was nice having her back in my life. I erally had missed the whole family not just Edward and what had happened her as much as it wasn't planned really made me smile.

Later that month Emmett asked me to go with him to the Olympics in February. I had a feeling this was what Alice ment to just say yes. Thankfully since it was close to where we lived he didn't need to spend money on a hotel, only tickets and money for whatever was needed to get in. I could deal with it.

Alice and Jasper left shortly after that to head back to Denali. I was going to miss them. It was nice to have a girl to do things with while the guys lived on the Xbox. What is so wonderful I will never know. Alice and I had to go and pick up more controllers the first day they got here since Emmett and Jasper were so competative. We should have just ordered them in bulk.

School went by without a hitch. I had asked Emmett a few times what was going on with Rose. He eventually admitted to calling her, well he didn't know how many times and threw his phone to me to look at his past calls. He had been calling her for months now, all showing as unanswered call. What a bitch. I couldn't be mad at him for not talking to her if she wouldn't anwser, and I sure as hell didn't want him leaving me here to go find her.

But I still felt as if we couldn't move on until it was all dealt with, I knew we couldn't. Thankfully Emmett never seemed to push me past kissing and cuddling at night. I swear he could read my mind, but he insisted he just understood why I was not too thrilled with the idea of going future with a married man., and we left it alone at that.

I was so excited to go the 2010 Olympics. We really only planned to go for 1 event though. I didn't mind sports as much now but also the ones in the Olympics were not that entertaining. Really watching people ski over long distances, ha-ha. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett had gotten the time and place to go for Snowboarding. Both of us talked about going to the next X-games for more interesting sports.

We got to where we needed to be and I saw that Emmett had somehow gotten us front row spaces to stand and watch. He had paid someone to stand there for us, for how long I am not sure but long enough he paid him a lot of money it looked like. Shaun White from the US was my pick of who would win again. He was the defending champ too. Emmett couldn't argue with me about it so he just smiled at the fact I knew about what was going on. I think when he had asked me to come with him he expected that I would just stand there and complain it was cold. I was ecstatic after the second run, he had scored a 48.4 out of 50 in his second run and a 46.8 in his first. He didn't even need to do his third run he had already won. He didn't let you down though on his third run he pulled a gravity-defying Double McTwist 1260. It was awesome to see. Between Emmett standing behind me with his arms around my waist and watching the show in front of me you couldn't have wiped the smile off of my face.

I knew that Emmett wanted to go and see some other events. I didn't know which yet. But USA and Canada were both setting up to be against each other in the finals of Hockey which made for a great match if it happened. We were on our way to the stadium when I saw it. I knew he had too when I looked over and his face no longer smiled and he had on the biggest frown and it almost looked as if he was going to cry. Looking back up at her I saw her eyes narrowing down at me. Oh this was not going to end well. What were they doing here?

Emmett picked me up and ran as fast as he could barley human speeds weaving through people until we got back to the car. I was yelling at him the whole time to put me down.

"Bella trust me please, I just don't want you to get hurt" As he closed the door behind him he was shoved back into the truck. This was not fair. I saw him get up and punch Edward in the face. Edward had him pinned down against the ground and was punching him over and over again. I knew this wasn't fair Edward could read his mind, he knew what Emmett was going to do, oh god no, read his mind. Halloween, our kisses. I hoped the door only to be grabbed harshly by Rosalie. "You stupid bitch what the hell are you doing here!" she screeched at me. "You left me for her, you dumbass" Emmett growled so loud I worried about what humans around us would think. Next thing I knew we were being thrown into the back of a car and were driving towards the house. I guess Edward had read it from Emmett head.

We got back into the house and Edward pulled Emmett into the house and Rose grabbed me much harder then needed and pulled me behind her. It felt as though my wrist was starting to break and I was worried what would happen here. What the hell were they doing together here. Where was the rest of the family.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I ask before anyone else even speaks. My question is answered by a slap in the face from Rose and she split open my lip. The blood starts to pour our of the wound and I start to get worried. I hear more growls from Emmett on the other side of the room and then I feel rose let me go and leave me with Edward and he gives her the now handcuffed Emmett. I am going to guess that those are some special handcuffs if he hasn't broke them yet. I would have to find out the details. Or else I at least hoped he cared enough to try to help me.

"Bella what are you doing here, and with him"

I did what I could. I knew it was stupid but I lied, but mixed in a bit of truth. "Well after you left my lovely best friend the werewolf imprinted and left me high and dry just like you. So I though lets go to school and came here. I ran into Emmett and we are friends, and he wanted someone to come with him to the Olympics so I did."

He grabbed me and pushed me back against the couch. "Enough of that bullshit Bella- I saw you in his mind. I saw you admit to loving him, I saw him holding you as he slept, I saw him touching you, I saw him performing oral sex on you, I even fucking saw him bite you!" he yelled at me. For the first time I was scared of what Edward was going to do. I heard a growl from the other room but I knew Emmett would hit Rose, I knew I was stuck here and it scared me.

"What he can feed from you but I can't?, is that how this works" He said as he drug his teeth across my neck. Oh god he was going to bite me, he really was. It is funny thinking back to how much I would have hoped for this to happen, how much I had wanted him to do this. Now I was scared, I didn't want him to do it. I still hadn't been sure about Emmett. Thankfully I had a few years before I was much older then him to think about it. Edward looked up at my busted lip and licked the dripping blood. I gagged as he got closer to my mouth and this only infuriated him more. If I had any will to still be alive tonight I needed to just not do anything. He went back to dragging his teeth lightly across my neck, and he placed a kiss on the small scar I had from Emmett. I really wanted to vomit. It took all my strength not to try and run or something else completely stupid.

Next thing I felt he was up off and me and I look over to where Jasper had him pinned up against the wall. I was in Alice's arms seconds later. I broke out in tears trying my best to gasp out Emmetts name so they would go and help him.

**Emmett's POV:**

I looked up with my arm around Bella as we walked through the crowds. I knew she had enojoyed her time with the snowboarding and I hoped the rest of our day went just as well. We still had front row tickets to the hockey game tonight. On the way over I smelled the last 2 people I would want to ever see. I looked up and they had smelled me as well. Rose and Edward stood about a ½ mile away staring straight at us. I didn't have time to ask and I grabbed Bella running faster then I should have throw the crowd back to the Jeep. I shoved her in after much complaining telling her to trust me.

They were not far behind and I heard Rose screaming "You stupid bitch what the hell are you doing here!" and then she turned her anger to me.. "You left me for her, you dumbass". Edward had already gotten me pinned to the ground. I couldn't win against him. I always thought my next move and he would know stopping me before I had a chance. They picked us both up and drug us to the car. This was not good at all. I thought the directions to the house hoping that Edward would take us there and no some unknown hotel. I was now praying to the evil pixy goddess also known as Alice to somehow come through here. I knew Edward would leave Rose watching me and I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. As much emotional pain as she caused she didn't deserve to be hurt physically. However if she touch Bella one more time I might just have to slap her back.

We got back into the house and they drug us in through the garage to the basement. She threw Bella down onto the couch and then paced back and forth.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on" I heard Bella ask only to be slapped by Rose. I could smell the blood before I saw it and I worried for Bella's life. I growled in response only to feel handcuffs put on. I laughed a little but once I tried to pull they wouldn't break, where in the hell did they find these at?

Next thing I know Rose is dragging me back into the game room and closing the door behind us.

"What the hell are you doing with him Rose, and why havn't you anwsered me calls!" I yell at her. At this point I am pissed, I don't understand what the hell is going on. "Anwser me!". She looks at me with a straight face "What do you want to know, but how about this first what the hell are you doing with Bella Swan Emmett? You were supposed to be here at school, and then come back a few weeks later groveling at my feet missing me. Not staying here with her playing house" she sneared at me. "So have you fucked her yet" Wow she was just going, I can hear Edward in the background and it is pissing me off more. "Bella what are you doing here, and with him", "Well after you left my lovely best friend the werewolf imprinted and left me high and dry just like you. So I though lets go to school and came here. I ran into Emmett and we are friends, and he wanted someone to come with him to the Olympics so I did." Oh why did she lie to me. That is not good, he is going to flip. I heard someone hit something and I was sure it had to have been Bella. "Enough of that bullshit Bella- I saw you in his mind. I saw you admit to loving him, I saw him holding you as he slept, I saw him touching you, I saw him performing oral sex on you, I even fucking saw him bite you!" he yelled at her. I needed to get done in here with Rose. This was not going to end well. "What he can feed from you but I can't?, is that how this works" he yelled at her again.

"Rose we were done as soon as you decided to not stand behind your husband. I asked for something I really wanted for the first time in 50 years and was told no because it wasn't what you wanted to do. It wasn't even for a long time. Geez we've went on vacations longer then this school would have been, but you didn't care. I ran into, well actually Bella saved me from feeding on a human a few days after I got here when I caught him hurting a girl in an Alley." "You havn't anwsered my question, have you slept with her?" she asked me not as loud but still just as upset. "No Rose, we have not" I told her, and I could be honest because we hadn't. "Rose what is going on with your and Eddie?" I hoped she would be honest. "When you left he was there, it was shocking for him to actually treat me like I wasn't some shallow bitch. He could read how much I missed you and was there for me." She whined, hum should I be as much of an ass. Yup – "So did you sleep with him, ya know in full disclosure" She looked away from me and I had my anwser. "Don't even anwser that then. Rose I am calling Carlise in the morning to get the number to call. We're done" I turned my body as much as I could with my hands behind my back just in time to hear a thud from the other room. Oh god Bella I hope you are okay. I heard Bella whipser Emmett and next thing I knew Alice was in the room.

"Alice go and get the keys from Edward." She ran back out and back in at vampire speeds and had me unlocked in a second. Rose didn't look at me, she just walked out of the room and back outside. I threw the keys at her for the SUV, "Take him back to somewhere, just get the fuck away from my house and my Bella" I yelled at Rose and Edward. "I don't know what the fuck you two plan to do in the future but I don't plan on having you in our lives" and she walked out the door followed by Edward. "You're going to kill her" I heard him say being a smartass as the door closed. I was shocked to see Alice run after him and bitch slap him right across the face. I loved my little sister. "That is for Bella, you selfish ass." she told him and she walked back into the house.

I couldn't help but to try to make this better. "Bella we need a vacation" I smiled over at her. I was happy to here what she said. "Sure Em" and she walked over and wrapped her self up in my arms.

**As I am getting to this point I have about maybe 3 big ideas left with 2 other ideas to follow. So I am guessing maybe 5-6 more chapters left unless the events take more then 1 chapter each. However I am guessing they will hopefully be longer chapters. **

**I am going to try to have basically 75% of the next story written before I go and post up the first chapters. I will send the first few to some of you to get your opinions though to see if it is worth going with. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Sorry for the lag to get this out. My boss was sick meaning less time for me to type since she kept giving me more things to do while the girls napped. I am hoping that she will be back at work tomrorow so I have time to get something done. Add that to a toddler who refuses to stay in her bed during nap so I am stuck in her room in a chair = not much writing getting done. Sorry about that.**

**Plus I couldn't get my mind out of my other story. I will admit it. **

"_You're going to kill her" I heard him say being a smartass as the door closed. I was shocked to see Alice run after him and bitch slap him right across the face. I loved my little sister. "That is for Bella, you selfish ass." she told him and she walked back into the house. _

_I couldn't help but to try to make this better. "Bella we need a vacation" I smiled over at her. I was happy to hear what she said. "Sure Em" and she walked over and wrapped herself up in my arms. _

**Memorial Day, Late May ( 9 months)**

**Emmett's POV:**

I had been planning this trip since the day I asked Bella to go on a vacation with me. We had a long weekend off of school for the holiday and it gave us plenty of time to pack up and head on out. I had filed for the divorce and Rose thankfully wasn't being difficult. It had been 3 months and we had agreed who got what. Since she wasn't that much older then I was we basically just spilt everything. She hadn't really made any money before Alice had came alone so it was what Carlisle had suggested and she took his advice. Other then the standard you must wait to many days to make sure you are sure about it part the divorce was simple. I dind't feel like traveling to WA to deal with it, and I found out she didn't either. Plus I had no urge to see her. So paperwork mailed, and done. I had just signed the last of it the other day. I had treated Bella to a nice expensive bottle of Champagne

I had gotten calls from both Esme and Carlisle since then. Of cores Edward and Rose had to blow things up to make us look as horrible as they did to our parents. I assured him that Bella and I had been just friends, as she refused to cross that line until I had spoken to Rose and things were settled. I left out the one drunken night. Of course Eddie didn't and I had to explain how the blood and what else we did sexually only happened that one time when she had been drinking, unlike Edward and Rose who I later found out from Alice had been sleeping together since about a month after I left. Good to know how much my wife really loved me. I guess she really had no plans to come back to me after school was over. It took me a bit to get over that but I tried my best to keep it from Bella. Rose had been all I knew in this life and I felt as though I had wasted much of my life.

I had made big plans for this weekend. I knew I was expecting Bella to kill me at some point but I figured why not. Alice had assured me that all plans would go perfect and without a hitch when it came to sunlight and everything. I had even sent her an itinerary so she wouldn't call Bella when we had plans. The two of them had begun to talk once a week if not more. I was happy to have a friend for Bella but she hadn't ditched any of our classmates either. She really was such a shockingly caring person. I loved her even more for that.

I had some big plans for this trip and I hoped they didn't blow up in my face.

**I had rented out the whole Golden Dreams Bed and Breakfast. Ann and Terry were the owners and had been great about letting me do what I want. I even found out they had a springer spaniel Sam who lived at the hotel. I had no problem but knew Bella would love it. Some may say its playing with your food but I knew a pet dog was not food. I was really hoping Bella would feel the same way when…. If…. She let me change her and we could have some pets. Everyone had always thought I was crazy when I had asked them about it. I preferred bigger meals.**

**But I had rented the whole place because I figured it was just easier for us that way. For me and for her. We were staying in the Rainforest room though since it was the coolest one there. They had just recently done all the upgrades to make it feel like a Coastal Rainforest! It had pictures carved out of crazy old ancient cedars, wood trim, accented with Kootenay Forge ironworks, and queen featherbed in a pine sleigh bedroom suite. It even came with cozy robes and sandals for the hot tub, a private/dedicated bathroom is just across the hall, and a complimentary decanter of sherry.**

I had planned a few trips for while we were there, well 1 for each day. I didn't want to exhaust Bella while we were there. We spent most of Thursday afternoon after class driving up to Whistler. It was not that far and as soon as we got there I was in love. I wanted to move here as soon as I could. I kept thinking about my future with Bella and wondered if I could find a place up here for her newborn year. I mentally slapped myself. I didn't even know if she was serious with me, she sure was taking things slowly but I knew she was scared. I worried almost daily if she didn't see a future with me and that was why she was acting so strange around me. I hoped not.

We got to the hotel and I showed her the room. She was all smiles and didn't say anything as she walked over and hugged me. Oh I loved that feeling. I wasn't sure what was causing us to not talk, me being so in my own thoughts or, well I am pretty sure that was the problem.

"Are you happy?" I had to ask her I couldn't sit there and wait.

"Yes Emmett, of course I am" she smiled back at me. Okay I could do this.

"Bella I made some plans for us this weekend. I promise they are all safe, but some are a bit more adventurious. I didn't pick which we would do when so I was going to give you the 3 and let you pick when to do them." I hoped this worked. I had one in particular I wanted to do last. I had already called them to make the plans and hopped because it would be the one that she was most scared of it would be the last.

"Well the one is a bear watching tour," she laughed at me. "Emmett are you planning a buffet now" Oh she was mean. "No I was planning your future diet" and she stopped laughing but smiled sweetly up at me. "Do you mean that?" Well this was not where I had planned for this to go but I might as well. "Yes, I do Bella. I would love nothing more then to spend eternity with you at my side. I can't help but smile and laugh when you are around. You're perfect for me" I told her and pulled her into my arms. "But back to the other options, I told her trying to keep this fun. Jeep 4x4 tour, or we can drive a bit north and do a Snow Dog tour they offer, and last option a wicked awesome zip line tour." I gave her a giant smile letting her know this was my favorite option and I really really really wanted to do it.

"Emmett do we have to do the zip line" she whined a bit upset.

"Bella don't worry, the place actually does side by side lines, we can go together at the same time" I told her hoping it would help out a bit with her fear.

"Okay well then I guess tomorrow we can do the Bears, Yummy, and then Sunday the Dogs if that is okay with you, and Monday the zip line" I smiled at the plans as it was exactly what I had planned out for our trip. This was going to be great.

That night was spent outside at the fire with Terry, Ann, and Sam. Bella loved having the dog around and spent more time with him then me but I couldn't be mad. She wouldn't let me throw the stick after the first time I threw it well past what would be normally humanly possible. I was glad Ann was inside and Terry was talking to Bella. I felt bad when the dog came back and laid down at me feet but wouldn't drop the stick. Bella had came over and played with him a bit more later. I really was hoping she would let me get a dog.

We both went up to bed and like normal recently she just let me hold her and we layed together while she slept. I swear I would have the bluest balls in the world if I was a human.

I woke her up the next morning and like planned Ann had made us breakfast. I had told her were were not big breakfast fans so she didn't make much but it was plenty for Bella. We packed ourselves up in my Jeep and we off to Blackcomb Mountains. They were aesome and provided food and shelter to some 50 black bears. I had set up a private bear viewing tour with noted black bear researchers from Michael Allen's team for just me and Bella. She was extatic to see the few babies that had already been born this year, but I couldn't help but notice a frown. I bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Bella what's wrong"

"I don't want to eat there mom" she whimpered back at me. Oh yippie, so now we have a future vampire who won't eat humans but feels bad eating female animals. Shot me. I laughed.

"Well I can try my best to help you pick out mean male animals if you want, but we need to keep populations more even. If there is no males there is no babies either Bella" I told her hoping she would understand what I ment. We really couldn't be picky, we already were freaks of our species so changing our diet even more wouldn't make much sense.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and we were back to the hotel for dinner. Most of our trips were only a few hours long 4-8 typically, so we packed snacks and other foods for Bella. At least it was light packing. Tomorrows trip we actually had to leave for tonight. I had told Bella about it but being it was spring we had to drive a few hours north to go to where we were going and this was not of there normal trips. Typically they involved all of your transfers from Whistler Village, and back and forth but that was for the winter trips. They also always included food which we really didn't need so instead of spending extra time with unneeded things I made the plans to meet them where we would meet up with the dogs and we would go from there. Bella hadn't cared to much and she laid down in the back of the jeep with about 6 blankets filling the whole floor to make a giant fluffy bed. It was so cute to see her sleeping in the back of the Jeep. I almost wished I didn't have to drive.

We got to the location around 6am. I had aranged the schedual for the whole day. I really had no urge to do there planned 2.5 hour trip. Bella and I had went out and bought the clothes she would need, and me some clothes just so I didn't look completely stupid.

Our guild for the day was Sarah. I had picked her out from there website but the fact her dream was to wretzle a grizzy and win. I had to laugh at her life dream and picked her as our guild. I woke up Bella and she yawned. It was so adorible. I leaned in for a kiss only to have her scrunch up her face and whine "morning breath". "I still love you dear, breath and all" I told her as she started to get dressed in the Jeep. We got out and walked over to where I saw Sarah. Thank god for picture online it made it easy.

Bella was too busy looking over at the dogs smiling. "I want one" I heard her whimper looking at them. "Hello" I heard Sarah yell over to us. "Hi" Bella smiled back at her. "You must be Bella and Emmett." She said looking between us. "I'm Sarah" Bella walked over and gave her hand a shake. "Yup that's us" she was so happy to be here you could see it in her eyes.

"Well if we want to get started and get around the path that was plotted out we need to get going. "

"Wait don't we need to wait for anyone else?" Bella asked

"Um, no Bella I got us a tour for just the two of us" I told her, she had gotten better about me spending money so I was hoping there wouldn't be any change.

"Oh, okay" She said as we walked towards the sled. We hopped into the little cubbie they had on the top of the sled. It was nice I was going to get to hold Bella all day while we were on this ride. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held onto her. I really hoped she enjoyed this.

"So which dog is your favorite" I smiled at her

"The white one with the blue eyes" she smirked

"That's Nora" I told her after reading the website I knew which we which on the tour.

"She is pretty" Bella smiled back

"Bella would you want a pet?" I asked. Today was as good of day as any to bring that up

"You mean I could?, I thought since you ya know it wouldn't work" She was beaming up at me. Well okay.

"Well besides any newborns that might be in the house the dog would be safe. We would just have to find someone to babysit him or her for a year if we decide to take in any newborns."

"Also know as me, I hope" she said looking at me wanting to talk about it.

"Bella is that what you still want? You want to be changed?" I couldn't help but smiled back at her, I was ecstatic. After everything with Fuckward I had thought she wouldn't' want that.

"Yes, I want to –"

"Bella tell me what you want please."

"Emmett I love you, and I want to be with you for eternity by your side" Oh I was going to bite her right now if she kept talking like that.

"Bella would you do me the honor of moving in with me" I laughed a little since she already was there 99% of the time but for some reason neither of us went down to campus and changed up her dorm arrangements. Thankfully this semester was over in 2 weeks and we could change it now.

"I'd love to Emmett." She said while she turned around as much as she could and kissed me.

We spent the rest of the ride in a happy silence. I still had a few more questions for her but I wanted to let her mind process everywhere we were riding through. It really was beautiful. This was the first time I had been on one of these. Everyone had always told me I couldn't because we would scare the dogs but that sure didn't seem to be the case. We stopped after about 4 hours to stretch our legs and at a small cabin so we could all use the bathroom. I pretended to go just to make things seem normal. Bella was laughing at me when I walked out.

"What's next eating more food?" she giggled

"I will get you my pretty" I chuckled at her, hoping she got the reference. She did and she smiled back at me. I loved that face it was so beautiful.

I decided slow torture sounded great for the ride home. I started off by whispering how much I loved Bella into her ears. It then turned into what I would love to do to her that night. She smiled and I was hoping she would let me touch her after tomorrow night. I knew tonight we would be too tired to do anything. Plus it was already noon, we still had 3 more hours till we got back to the tours location and then another few hour drive home to the B&B she probably would be sleeping most of the trip.

I started kissing her neck and she moaned softly while leaning back into me. I really had no idea how Edward hadn't touched her. She was delectable. I kept sucking and nibbling for quite some time when I realized I was pretty sure she was going to have a huge red mark. Crap, wasn't planned. We got back from the sled ride and I carried a barley awake Bella to the car. I tipped Sarah, and thanked her for such a wonderful day. She really hadn't said anything the whole trip which was what I wanted. I wanted time to be with Bella and to just us, but I hadn't been able to get us a sled and for them to just let us go out. So I had to pick a driver in a way.

I pulled off the upper layer of clothes and put Bella back into the bed in the Jeep. I was going to swing by the Pizza shop and grab her some on the way home. I figured it would be an okay dinner, and an easy end to the long day. I had no idea what time Ann at the B&B would have dinner made so I had told her not to bother today. Our schedule was too all over for me to worry her about this.

We got back to the B&B and Bella was sleeping. I decided to wake her up though so that she might actually get some sleep tonight and hopefully that would mean she would be awake enough for the zip tours tomorrow. A busy weekend like this was not the most human friendly plans.

She ate the pizza and then fell back asleep on my lap in front of the fireplace. I didn't want to wake her up so I carried her up to the room. I was so fricken nervous I couldn't even sit with her that night. I know that vampires can't get ADD and don't pace but I couldn't help myself. What was I getting myself into.

Em-

Chill the hell out. Love ya

-Alice

Well okay that half answers my questions. Not. I love her she is my sister and she really did save our asses back when Rose and Edward were here but I still hated her cryptic messages.

The next morning Bella woke up to a wonderful breakfast from Ann. I had brought it up to the room for her as breakfast in bed. "Morning sweetheart" I said as I kissed her forehead. I was learning that she was not a huge fan of kisses on the lips until she had gotten a chance to brush her teeth. Silly, but cute none the less.

"We've saved the best for last" I smiled at her. Zip line Tour!" I laughed. I had really been looking forward to this for a while, recent reasons besides I wanted really to go. I drug her half out of bed and she got ready to go. I was almost skipping on the way to the car and she couldn't help but to laugh at me. The Big Giant Emmett skipping down the halls. I was only glad she didn't have a camera.

We got to drove back up to Cougar Mountain for our zip line tour. It was a three hour tour includes five zip lines with the largest being more than 1,500 feet in length. With speeds of up to 100 km/hour. They had said that "the smile on your face will last all day." And I hoped it did because I was planning on asking Bella something later on today and I hoped she would still be smiling.

We were both actually enjoying our day and we were being hooked up to the last of the lines. "Emmett I just wanted to tell you I am so happy I didn't chicken out about today's plans" she smiled up at me. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a huge squeeze. I am so happy to hear you say that. I love you Bella" I told her giving her a kiss and then going to get hooked up to the line. We were doing this one single and I was going to go down first.

I slid on down and waited on the bottom platform for Bella to come sliding down. I saw her and waiting for her to stop. They unhooked her and she came running over to me.

"Bella I need to ask you something"

**Okay Okay hate me now, I start my new 4 hour later work shift tomorrow so I am going to hopefully get Chapter 15 done then… if not I will update when I can but I am on vacation Fri-Mon.**

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Now that I am sure you all hate me for where I ended it last chapter. I am trying to write this story but I am just drawing blanks right now. **

**I still would love some more opinions on the new story I am working on. If you want it PM me your email address and I will send it over for some opinions. I will probably post it up sometime next week, but I want to have a few nice longer chapters ready. My goal for that is weekly longer updates. **

_I slid on down and waited on the bottom platform for Bella to come sliding down. I saw her and waiting for her to stop. They unhooked her and she came running over to me._

"_Bella I need to ask you something"_

**Emmett's POV:**

"Bella, I love you with all of my heart. I know we started out a bit different then most but I would love it if you would spend the rest of my life with me and stay with me for eternity as my wife, will you marry me?…" I smiled up at her as I got down on my knee.

She looked down at me and tried to pull me up so I went up to her, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. This was the deepest kiss she had ever given me. Even I could feel the lust and love coming from her. "Yes Emmett!" she squeaked out between kisses.

It was a simple ring but not at the same time. It was a 1ct center diamond. Perfectly clear, flawless as well. I had actually bought it when I got her the necklace. She wore that every day and this was the same exact setting. Round center with rounds all around it and down the sides of the band. I also had picked up the matching wedding band that sat up flush against the engagement ring. I hope she liked it.

I spun her around me in circles, before I had even set her down. I saw Alice on the caller ID and put it on speaker phone. I knew my ears couldn't deal with the pixy right now. Bella was staring down at the ring a huge smile from ear to ear. I guess that means she likes it. She reached her hand out and looked at her necklace realizing they matched as well.

_Oh my god! Bella that is wonderful. Congrats guys, this is wonderful. When can we all come over and see you all. Where do you want to do it at? Can I help you plan it? _

Wow that was a lot for Bella to take in. I laughed when she answered.

"Thanks, maybe next week, I don't know, and sure" She smiled at the phone "I'm getting good at remembering what she asked, go me" Bella smiled.

I hung up from Alice, I knew we would call her when we got back to my house from up here. Then we could talk about when they would come up. Obviously the family would not include Rose and Edward. I knew I would have to talk to Bella about what she wanted for a wedding before we let Alice take range with it.

I leaned in and kissed her on her neck as we walked down the hill to where the cars were parked. I had planned to just head home from here. I knew Alice and I knew Bella.

We got back to the house and she smiled at me and went upstairs to the library / computer room we had put in for her. Well it was more of less the largest of the bedrooms and I put in a desk and 2 shelves. She googled wedding locations. Aww, I had never thought Bella would want to do this but I guess this was her way to do it. She started laughing and called me up.

"I have an idea" she smiled over at me

Em-

NOOOOOOO!

-Alice

**Bella's POV**

Oh this is great. Dollhouse Studio a local Burlesque club does events. It was just awesome. It is unique and simple, and there is no way that Alice can make it formal and over the top. Or at least I hope she can't. I think I will give her the range besides my gown and this is the location and just let her plan.

I knew I had to call my dad. I wasn't looking forward to it but at least we had waited it had been a while.

"Hey Charlie" I said, "I have some news"

"Bella what is wrong?" He asked. I knew after the funks I had been in he was worried.

"Well dad I met someone, and well we're engaged!" I squealed hoping it would help with his mood.

"Bella, I want to say congrats but when did you meet him?" He said with worry on his voice.

"Well I ran into him the 1st day of school dad. I um, actually knew him from highschool. He was in the grade above me." I said. Oh I might as well spit it out. "Dad it is Emmett Cullen, - Edwards older brother" Well that worked now to wait for the silence to end and to see what he says.

"Are you happy?" he asked

"Yes dad, very happy." I told him

"Bella, what does the family thing?" he asked me

"Well I have talked to most of them, Alice and Jasper came over to visit last month and couldn't be happier for us. Esme and Carlisle are coming to visit next week, and are excited to see me from what I could tell" I told him hoping to ease some of his apprehension.

"Well, I guess congrats Bella" He said. I knew we hadn't talked much since I left. I would call him maybe once or twice a month but had left Emmett out since he was dealing with Rose and I hadn't been sure of our future.

"Sorry to spring it on you Dad, but I just didn't want to tell you about it only to have it not be a serious thing. I knew how I felt but with the family drama I wanted to be sure" I told him. I was sorry now I had left him out of this part of my life. I just didn't want him to judge Emmett based on Edward.

"Dad if you would like you are more then welcome to come up next week too" I tell him hoping to ease his worry. "Esme and Carlisle are coming up on Saturday"

"Okay bella I will see you then"

That gave us 4 days to get the house cleaned up. We had both been lazy and then now had this huge house to clean. We also needed to move my stuff to the other bedroom. Who would have thought that we would end up now short a bedroom. The house had 5 rooms, but 1 was a gym now, and 1 was the game room. So we technically only had 3.

"EM!" I yelled. I didn't know where in the house he was.

"Yes dear he said running up the steps"

"My dad will now be joining us here while your family is here. I told him they were coming Saturday. I know you said Alice said Friday but I figured that gave us Friday night to figure out and talk about the Edward/Rose situation." I told him. "I need to move my crap to your room and clean it up. Um I guess Alice and Jasper can "sleep"" I did air quotes "in the game room. We can just tell Charlie it is a pull out bed" I asked. I figured that would work.

"Great idea Bella, I can help you move your things over"

"Sure babe"

He helped me move my items over. Thankfully I didn't have that much stuff to move and it was simple. I knew Alice would want to go shopping while she was here again, but unlike her I wear things more then once but I still needed more clothes.

The next few days passed and I helped her with the wash for the house, and we dusted and cleaned as quickly as a human and a vampire did. Well I did most of the house in the time it took her to clean the kitchen but I was fine with that. The other rooms were just as simple as wiping down things not scrubbing and cleaning up. Bella was also working on a shopping list.

"Bella can we please plan many steak dinners?" he said to me as he walked into the kitchen. "I told Carlisle about how I could stomach it better then most human foods when raw. I figure that might be a good idea for a family dinner that way my family can try to pretend easy" he said.

"Sure, I will plan a few different meat dishes. Plus with 7 people I will need to do 2 of some roasts, so I can cook one well which Charlie likes and then one rare for you all" I smiled over to him. We could do this. We can play house just fine with a human / vampire mixed family.

A few days passed and I knew it was time to bring it up. I wanted to shock Alice which was hard so I knew we had to do it spur of the moment.

"So now that that is over Em, can I get a puppy" I laughed up at him. He kept saying I could while we were out might as well push it.

"Of course honey" he kissed the top of my head. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Well I would love a husky" he looked at me with a dimpled smile. "We can do that"

Wahoo! I thought to myself, I get a puppy. The next day Emmett took me down to a breeder he had found online over the night. He said he had kept his mind on that it wouldn't work because of the animals natural fears so that Alice wouldn't be able to see us getting one. He told me she had 4 puppies left 3 boys and a little girl. I fell in love with the little girl as soon as we got there. She had mixed eyes, and was almost all white with just a touch of black on her ears. She was precious. It didn't help that she actually jumped on Emmett trying to beat him up while the other puppies actually ran away. I was so glad we had found one. Emmett had warned me on the way over that there was a small chance they would all run away and then we would have to keep looking. We could get a puppy afraid of him because then if we do change me soon it wouldn't be far to the poor puppy.

We had kept this choice to now too, as the family was coming over later on today an we didn't want them to know. Well I also hoped no one at the little girl later. Now it was time to think of a name for her.

"Cookie"…."Jelly Bean"…. "tapioca"…. "Snow cone"…. "Snowball"…

"Well at least that isn't food" I laughed at him. I had noticed a trend with his name choices. White objects that were edible.

"Actually snowball is cute. I wonder what she thinks of it. "Snowball I whistle at her" She ran over and sat down at my feet. "Well I think that works Em" I laughed.

We walked into the house and saw that the family and then the look of shock on there face as snowball ran over and jumped up to lick Jaspers face.

"Well Bella seems to have found someone with less sense of self preservation then she has" he chuckled at us and picked up the little pup.

"How. When. I didn't see this!" Alice frowned.

"Well that would be because we decided to do it what, 10 minutes ago when we paid and left" I laughed. "We had no idea we would find one that wouldn't hide from Em so we hadn't made up our minds." I smiled and then looked at Emmett. "We won" I giggled and whispered.

"brat!" Alice laughed at me.

At least they were not mad at me. Esme smiled at me and Emmett laughing and I knew mom was happy with the situation. She stood there looking at me and I realized I hadn't seen them since they left with Edward. "Mom" I ran over and hugged her and Carlisle. "Hey dad" I smiled. "Oh if Alice didn't tell you yet my dad will be here in the morning too. He wanted to meet Emmett" I quick said. Since we had decided it last week I figured they would already know.

"Yeah I told them" she smiled up at me. "So Bella what is with your choice of locations" I couldn't help but laugh at her. We were already on wedding talk "Well I figured I would let you plan it but I wanted something fun and simple" So I knew you could only do so much with the location" I laughed at her.

"Oh I can do more then you want, and I have an odd feeling even you would be shocked" she laughed Oh what did I get myself into. "So can we spend some time dress shopping" she looked at me. She was actually asking. "Oh course Alice" I smiled back. I could do that with her. It would be simple.

We all went over to the kitchen and I set up snowballs dishes and crate. I knew she didn't really need the crate since everyone would be up at night. "Oh and no eating my dog!" I smiled over at them all. They laughed at me. Well that was good.

"Okay lets get this over with" I said. I knew we had to talk about them. "I am over Edward and have been for a while, am I shocked about him and Rose. Yes, but I am more mad about how they acted and what he said to me when he was here then the actual events." I said. "I felt bad, and it hurt what he said about me and Emmett, but I really since they decided that I am just going to be happy and move on with my life and make myself happy, and Emmett does that for me." I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. It felt so perfect here in his arms.

**Emmett's POV:**

Hearing her talk about how happy she was with me made me smile. Almost as much as her yelling at my family not to eat the dog. She already loved that little white pile of fluff. I couldn't blame her, snowball really was cute, but I did worry about the mental brain capacity of a dog who ran willingly to vampires.

"Look I know this is a mess, but I am sure you all heard why I left Rose in the first place. I wanted to make myself happy, spend a little bit of time at a school and doing something I would enjoy. She refused to spend 18 months in a new place just because. I had hoped she would wait for me and I would be able to come back to my family and my mate after I was done, but no. She refused my calls when I would try to calls her, and then I come to find out she had been with Edward since a month after I left. I won't lie it hurt, I really was hurt by what she did. I loved her, and never doubted how much she wanted a future with me but a future would mean both of us happy and I haven't been for a bit. Her refusing to join me here for 18 months was just my last straw. I needed to get away."

I hoped that answered most of the questions they would have.

"I love Bella, and I don't know if you all knew but she saved me from killing a human the first day we ran into each other. She ran into an Alley to stop a vampire from killing a man"

I heard Esme's gasp. "Sorry mom, I am being honest. I heard this guy attacking a women and I got her out but I was so angry at him for what he was doing I had him pinned to the wall. I would have bit him if Bella hadn't ran into the alley hitting me and yelling at me"

Esme smiled at Bella, but Carlisie spoke. "I am glad you didn't son, but Bella you need to keep yourself safe young lady. You don't get near a feeding vampire they could turn on you before you would know it."

He was worried for her and about her. She had put herself into a bad situation that day.

"I want you all to know I am not mad at you." She started, okay not planned. "I know that you all left because Edward said to, and he really was a whiney bitch so sticking around wasn't much of an option for you" I laughed at her calling Edward a whiney bitch. She had that right. He whined for days for us to leave after the whole birthday thing. She went over and gave Jasper a hug and I saw Carlisle flinch. They still had no trust in him. I had been thinking since then.

"Carlisle I know you all always say how hard Jasper has with our diet, I thought about this after I smelled Bella's blood before, and after you know the Halloween incident. Could it had been he felt all of our blood lust and that is what makes him snap more then we all do?"

I saw Jasper flinch and a smile on his lips. I don't know if he had thought of it before but he sure was now. "He has been here a few times now Dad and has never had any issues, there has even been small blood spills in normal Bella fashion and he did fine."

"I had never thought about that" I heard Carlisle say out loud "See Jasper you are fine" Bella smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. I couldn't help but growl and then I looked down at the ground. "Sorry" I said feeling like an ass. She just was being sisterly towards my brother.

"No worries Emmett" Jasper said as Bella let go.

"So Bella we have some wedding planning to do" Alice smiled. "When did you want to do this"

"Emmett?" I looked at him. We hadn't talked about dates yet. "Bella I don't really care, I would be happy to do it tomorrow as long as I am with you" he told us.

"Well then, Bella would you want to do it this week while Charlie is up here?" Alice asked.

"Um… Sure I guess." I told her "If you think that you can get that done"

"I can do it no problem" Alice smiled. Oh I was going to lose my mind. I could see the future.

**A/N- Let me know what you all think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I still own nothing. I really am having problems with writing this story and for right now I think this will be the last Chapter. I am not going to mark it complete but for now this will be the end. **

"_Well then, Bella would you want to do it this week while Charlie is up here?" Alice asked._

"_Um… Sure I guess." I told her "If you think that you can get that done"_

"_I can do it no problem" Alice smiled. Oh I was going to lose my mind. I could see the future. _

**Bella's POV:**

The next went by as a blur. Alice and I had went out and found the perfect gown for me, and a wonderful one for her. She actually didn't fight me with the gown I had picked out and then I let her go by herself and pick out a dress to match slightly. I really didn't care very much but oh well.

The wedding was tomorrow and we were calling the last of the vendors Alice had found who could do our event.

Emmett and I had decided to invite some of our friends from school and we were going to make it a typical small wedding. Only around 15 people were coming but that would just make for a nice simple and private wedding.

I was ecstatic about the wedding. Alice had asked me to veto everything while she planned and she actually had my thoughts in mind as she was booking. We spent the day before relaxing and just hanging around the house. The whole family went out to feed that night for one last time before Emmett and I went off for my newborn year. I was going to miss Charlie but this week gave me time for closure with him. We had told him that Emmett and I planned to travel extendedly for a few years after school. Charlie knew the money the Cullens have and was just happy about our plan to do it after graduation. Over the past week it seemed as though he saw how happy Emmett and I were. He no longer seemed upset about us getting married so quickly and it made me happy.

I woke up on my wedding day to Alice smiling down at me.

"Time for you to become my sister" she giggled around at me.

I rolled over and got up and washed my face. Alice was waiting in my room with everything for my hair and make-up. She pulled my hair up into a simple updo of soft curls. My gown was Tyler by Watters bridal. I was shocked Alice didn't complain about the price being cheaper then what she had been looking at but she didn't. It was a soft silk organza with cut tiers softly layered over each other.

Alice had went and got me some custom pieces from Thomas Knoell Design in New York for my earrings. I let her pick out my accessories and they were basic crystal drop earrings. She got me peep toes ballet flats too from Dessy.

My make-up was simple. Foundation with a nice lip gloss and mascara. She had put on some light brown shimmery eye shadow and we left it at at that. I was actually antsy waiting for the flowers to come.

I had saw a magazine cover and had to get the same bouquet made. It was from Real Simple weddings. It was white ranunculus, with green and white ivy, and some lilly of the valley. It smelled stunning and the simple soft look of the bouquet went wonderful with the soft flow of my gown. It was all starting to come together and I couldn't help but tear up. If you would have told me that I would be doing this a year ago I would have thought you had lost your mind.

Alice put on her knee length gown, she had found it at the salon I got my gown from and it was from Watters Wtoo line. It was strapless with layers on the skirt similar to my gown, and then small flowers like the ranunculus in the bouquets on the bodice. She had also found a picture of a cake with the same flowers and I just fell in love. It all flowed and looked great together and I couldn't help but smile. It was simple and perfect. I couldn't wait to become Mrs. McCarthy.

We got into the car and drove over to the location. I couldn't wait. I got out of the car and walked over to the door and Charlie was there waiting for me to walking down the isle. The doors opened and I saw the room for the first time. Alice had set up the main room with a simple white runner. There were a few chairs on either side of the isle and up where Emmett stood was 2 larger urns overflowing with ranunculus, tulips, soft english garden roses, and lithuanthus. All in white and ivory. He looked great in his black tux. Well I guess it was more a suit since there was no tails and he had a normal tie. White shirt, black pants and jacket. He had on a very cream colored tie so that it wasn't white but was obviously not trying to match. Oh he looked wonderful, I smiled up at him and couldn't stop my eyes from tearing up.

**Emmett's POV:**

Alice had done a wonderful job setting up this wedding in a rush. There wasn't really a reason beside convenience. Bella and I still had another 8 month of school left so we hadn't planned on anything but we had talked. We were going to travel for a year and then find the perfect location for her newborn years. We would find a house for us and then I would change her. I couldn't wait for Bella to actually be mine forever. I knew we had joked about it but actually talking to her

I saw the doors open and saw her on her fathers arm. She looked stunning. Her gown flowed fittingly down her body. Oh god did I love this women. I heard nothing the officiate said until I had to say I do. I hear Bella say the same and then the best words of my life. You may kiss the bride.

I gave her a wonderful kiss.

The rest of the night went by as a flash. It was a wonderful day. I couldn't help but smile and give then a long sigh.

We gave everyone in the family a hug and we left for the night.

**9 months later:**

We were walking across the stage at graduation. Charlie had came up with Esme and Carlisle. We all went out that night for dinner and Bella and I told them we were leaving in a few day. We had made plans with no set dates.

We were going to England first, then Paris, Rome, Athens, the Greek Isles, and Egypt. We were guessing this would take us probably around 3months. Form there we were going to go to Australia and Cook island for another couple months.

Bella had fallen in love with the Cook Islands oinline and we were hoping to find a home there for her first years. The main island had people on it but as you got to the smaller ones there was no one there. It would be close enough I could get things for her but far enough where she would not be a danger to others.

Married life has been perfect. We are so in love with each other. I couldn't wait for my change and to spend eternity by Emmett's side.

**Sorry this is so short. I just have been having problems finding what to write and where for this story to go. I might do a "sequal" to this which will go into there trip and then her newborn year but it will take a bunch of research and other things to write that part of the story.**


	17. Update

Update:

2 weeks, I have 2 more weeks till the girls I Nanny for go back to school again part time, what does that mean? 8 extra hours a week where I can work on writing again. My first plan is to go through both my current stories and update and work on my grammer and spellling. Twisted Fates got an ending I was happy with, Unusual did not so I am going to probably redo the last chapter and go from there and keep posting. Sorry for the long delay, I hope some of you are still reading. I hope I don't let you down once I start updating again.

It seems I can get 4-5 chapters a morning updated and fixed up. Also if anyone wants to Beta for me send me a PM. I don't know how to go about getting one, and my mind is all over so it will not be the simplest thing in the world but if anyone wants to please let me know.


	18. Need some help

Okay, I hate updating stories for only this but I really could use some help with my next story. Right now I really just need a / a few pre-readers / mini beta's. Someone who can read through and let me know how it is, if the plot is missing something, just some help. If you would be interested please send me a pm.

Thanks


End file.
